MY TRUE
by Alexiarinaldi
Summary: Dean vuelve del Purgatorio,Sam quiere tener una vida normal con su novia...quiere volver a la universidad...En su nueva vida no hay sitio para Dean.¿O si?Fic largo.Situado en la 8ª temporada.Ligeros Spoilers.Slash.Wincest
1. INFIERNO PERSONAL

Hola mis amores. Pues si os traigo nuevo fic y no es de Harry Potter. Hace unos meses que empecé a ver la serie Supernatural y me quede enamorada, me encanto.

Me gusto tanto que le examine a conciencia antes de darme cuenta que tenía un montón de ideas para escribir sobre estos dos chicos.

Va a ser un ff largo de los que a mí me gustan y como siempre voy a ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes odio que les cambien la personalidad.

Ni los personajes, ni la serie, ni nada de todo lo que sea de Supernatural me pertenece es todo obra del magnífico_ Eric Kripke. _Es como siempre, un fic sin ánimo de lucro creado solo para mi diversión y la vuestra.

Advertencias:

Wincest- Habrá sexo muy explicito, así que si no te gusta hora de salir corriendo.

Solo habrá una pareja principal, Dean y Sam, nada de rollos raros.

El fic se sitúa en la 8 temporada. Hay algún que otro Spoiler de la 8 temporada. Nada grave.

El primer capítulo es un poco triste, pero es necesario para que veáis el estado anímico en que Dean se encuentra.

Pues nada más ya me contareis que os parece. Os adoro. Besos. Alexía.

_**Capítulo 1 Infierno personal**_

El dolor que crecía en su pecho no era normal, él lo sabía.

Ese dolor mudo, devastador y arrasador que lo quemaba todo por dentro.

Cada una de las cosas malas de su vida se habían ido amontonando en ese, al principio pequeño lugar de su corazón. Con el tiempo a ese pequeño lugar se le habían ido sumando más y más cosas. Fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta que un día creció tanto, que empezó a ocupar casi la mitad de sí mismo.

¿Cuándo empezó a crecer? Sin duda, la noche él que se marchó a Stamford.

Rememoró la discusión de su padre y su hermano y el trágico final.

Nunca, jamás, en toda su vida había sentido tanto dolor. Ni siquiera con la muerte de su dulce madre.

Aquella noche fue, el peor momento de su vida. Mirar por la ventana y ver aquel adolescente con su gran mochila al hombro, mientras caminaba por la solitaria y oscura carretera sin volver ni una vez la vista atrás... Había hecho que todo lo que llevara dentro, lo bueno y lo malo se retorciera dentro de él.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer, el dolor golpeándolo con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin aire. Recordaba entre lagrimas haber mirado a su padre. Pidiéndole en silencio que lo arreglara, que fuera a por él.

Pasaron los días, y al dolor de su corazón hubo que sumarle un inmenso vacio, incapaz de llenarse con nada. Ni la compañía femenina, ni el alcohol, ni la caza. Solo vacio.

Su padre lo vigilaba constantemente, consciente aunque incapaz de reconocerlo, del cambio que se estaba produciendo en su hijo, consciente de que él era el culpable.

ÉL sabía que todo era culpa suya y no solo por la marcha de su hijo pequeño. La noche que su esposa murió y su vida cambio, condeno a su primogénito.

Con aquellas sencillas palabras "Saca a tu hermano de aquí lo más rápido posible, no mires atrás" poniéndole al pequeño en brazos. Así fue como su padre, había firmado una sentencia a cadena perpetua para él.

Y ni siquiera eso. Porque incluso al volver, después de morir, su maldición seguía vigente.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Su padre hacia ya mucho tiempo que lo dejaba cazar solo, no soportaba ver el rencor y la furia brillando en los ojos de su ahora, único hijo. Lo obedecía se comportaba como siempre pero no era el mismo.

Incapaz de tratar con el dolor latente de su hijo, lo libero, dejándolo solo. Creyendo que le hacía un favor.

Solo, el eco de la palabra, murmurada en la oscuridad de aquel desolado paraje, sonaba peor, sonaba más grande, haciendo que su dolor aumentase.

Todos lo dejaban solo.

Pasaron casi cuatro años …en completa soledad, cuando supo que algo iba mal. Su padre llamaba todas las semanas. Tras un par de frías frases colgaba. Hacía semanas que no llamaba, aquello no era normal.

Durante un día, reflexionó en a donde debía dirigirse para buscarlo, pero estando ya de camino al lugar donde había tenido la ultima cacería, se dio cuenta que necesitaba ver a su hermano, una vez más. Sabía que su padre iba a escondidas a verlo, para asegurarse de que todo le iba bien. Pero él se había negado en redondo a hacerlo.

Él le había dejado solo, él, que lo había abandonado, no merecía nada. Pero allí estaba, parado bajo el edificio donde sabía que vivía.

Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo había entrado en la casa, solo quería verlo una vez, y se iría para siempre. Era un apartamento modesto, un apartamento normal, con fotos de su hermano y sus amigos por todas partes. Libros, cojines y otros adornos que señalaban que aquel lugar era un hogar. El casi imperceptible ruido de la madera crujiendo detrás de él, le aviso de que se acercaba. Dos segundos más tarde, forcejeaba con su hermano.

Lo chantajeo para que lo acompañase y él lo hizo… la consecuencia…la muerte de Jessica. ¿La abrían matado si él no hubiese ido aquella noche? Ahora sabía que si. Pero en aquel entonces no y eso hizo aumentar la lista de desgracias de su vida.

Ver a su hermano agotado, rabioso, triste casi incapaz de dormir y comer también acabó en su lista. Lista que fue creciendo asombrosamente en poco más de un año. Su padre había muerto para salvarle la vida. La culpa le carcomía las entrañas. Y su vacio comenzó a crecer.

Creció y creció casi ahogándolo, cuando sintió el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en los brazos, le había fallado, no lo había protegido bien, y ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

No consintió que Bobby tocase el cadáver. El iba a arreglarlo, sabía que podía. Solo necesitaba tiempo.

Cada noche, incapaz de dormir, incapaz de comer, incapaz de pensar, se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la cama donde yacía el cadáver de su hermano, tomaba su helada mano y murmuraba una y otras vez que iba a solucionarlo. El vacío crecía.

Pero encontró la solución. Cambio su fría y poco importante vida, por la de su brillante hermano. Guardo todo lo malo que había nacido dentro de él y fingió que no pasaba nada.

Pero el frío, el vació, crecía por momentos. La desolación de su hermano, la culpa brillando en sus ojos cuando supo el trato que había hecho… pero no le importo lo más mínimo, porque cuando él se fuera, él iba a estar bien. Se sacrificaría por él para darle la vida que le había arrebatado. Seria abogado, se casaría y tendría hijos. Restauraría el equilibrio.

Y lo hizo. Murió por él. Y aunque le dijo que no quería hacerlo, la verdad es que no le importó. Murió devorado por los perros del infierno. Pero mientras sentía que devoraban su carne y los gritos de su hermano resonando en sus oídos, no pudo evitar sonreír, no habría más vacio, no abría mas dolor, su hermano iba a volver al lugar que le correspondía. Todo iba a estar bien.

Se rió con amargura en mitad de la fría y devastadora noche. Cuan equivocado había estado.

El primer recuerdo que tiene al volver del infierno es el del dolor. El vació instalándose en su interior nuevamente y la tierra impidiéndole respirar, queriéndole arrastrar a la muerte de la que nunca debía haber salido. Salió de su propia tumba, como lo hacía todo en su vida, solo y por su propio pie. Encontró a Bobby, necesitaba saber que había sido de su hermano… no había vuelto a su vida. Había ocupado su lugar. Seguía de caza.

El reencuentro solo empeoro su alma ya bastante mermada. Algo no iba bien. Lo sabía. Lo sabía por el modo en que le miraba, por cómo le hablaba, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Algo iba mal. Se prometió así mismo descubrirlo, ignorando sus propios sentimientos de culpabilidad por lo que se había visto obligado a hacer en el Infierno . Se prometió ayudarlo, se prometió salvarlo. Pero ¿Como salvar a alguien que busca ser condenado? Volvió a fallar. Volvió a fracasar. Volvió a fallarle. Discutieron…pelearon…cada uno tomó su camino. Y el vacio siguió creciendo.

Lo abandonó a manos de una demonio psicópata, que lo moldeo a su antojo para que liberase a Lucifer. Y lo hizo. Porque él fallo, porque no estaba a su lado, porque no estaban juntos, porque lo había abandonado en favor de una zorra del demonio. Fue culpa suya.

Pero incluso después lo perdonó, no podía haber otra cosa, juntos iban a arreglarlo, seguro que sí. La solución costó la vida de dos de las personas a las que más quería. Jo y Helen. Pero el no iba a dejar que nadie más muriese, iba a aceptar a Miguel, pero su hermano se adelantó y dijo si a Lucifer.

No importaba. Iba a salvarlo. Volvería a dar su vida por él. Él se merecía una vida mejor. Él era mejor que él. Pero su hermano tenía otros planes. Cada golpe que le daba, cada frase hiriente, eran señales de que se acercaba, de que su final llegaría pronto. Pero él recuperó la consciencia.

Y por una vez fue él el que se sacrificó. Aquel momento fue como si llevase toda su vida con la radie de fondo a plena potencia, y de repente, alguien hubiese impuesto el silencio, el silencio absoluto. Durante unos instantes, después de dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas levantando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando el nombre de su hermano a pleno pulmón, se quedó ciego, se quedó sordo, se quedo mudo, la sensación de dolor y vacio pasó por cada uno de sus recuerdos, por cada uno de sus sentimientos, lo inundo todo…lo ahogo por completo.

Pero hizo lo que su hermano le había obligado a prometer. Volvió con Lisa y Ben. Actuó como se suponía que debía actuar. Hizo todo lo que se suponía de hacer. Dijo todo lo que se suponía de debía decir. Pero no sentía nada. Solo el dolor y la desolación más absoluta, recorrían cada parte de su alma.

Hasta que su hermano volvió. Y nada más verlo supo que algo, otra vez no estaba bien. No tardo mucho en descubrir que le faltaba su alma. La parte que más atesoraba. Lo que lo hacía ser él mismo. Abandonó su supuesta vida feliz e hizo todo lo humanamente posible e incluso más, para devolvérsela. Y lo hizo ,se la devolvió.

¿El precio? Pequeño, mantener el año de actos indecibles o no, que su hermano había hecho con su abuelo. El precio le parecía pequeño si podía recuperarlo. Pero Castiel lo estropeo todo.

Él, que consideraba parte de su familia, al que quería…lo traiciono de la peor manera posible, haciéndole daño en lo único que le dolía a aquellas alturas.

En su hermano, derribo el muro que contenía sus recuerdos y lo dejó a merced de ellos. Su hermano se recuperó a su manera… al menos durante una temporada.

Pero él, que estaba tan contaminado como él, entendía lo que estaba pasando. El mal lo había tocado y no iba a dejarlo marchar. No se equivocaba. Las visiones de Lucifer empezaron a ser constantes y una vez más perdió a su hermano, esta vez a manos de la locura.

Creyó que lo perdería y esta vez no podría hacer nada... las cosas malas de su vida superaban con creces las buenas...No podía…no podía seguir sin su hermano…ya había vivido sin él un año…no podía pasar por eso otra vez…

Castiel volvió en si a tiempo…lo salvó…se lo devolvió…por poco tiempo. Los leviatanes los cercaban…presentaron batalla…y una vez más fue separado bruscamente de su hermano. Fue enviado al Purgatorio…solo…abandonado….sin nadie…con un único pensamiento…sobrevivir.

Era como volver a una época primitiva…no había sentimientos…no había relaciones…solo uno mismo para interponerse entre la muerte y la vida. Y un pensamiento que a lo lejos sonaba en su mente. Debía volver con su hermano.

Pasó un año en aquella selva. Con el paso de los días, el primer pensamiento que había tenido cuando llegó allí, se volvió real. Aquel era su castigo.

Un castigo para pagar todo lo que había hecho. Una penitencia.

Pero no…estaba equivocado…su castigo comenzó cuando salió.

Después de salir, se dio cuenta de que todo…absolutamente todo…lo que había hecho por él, no significaba nada.

Para él, su hermano lo era todo, pero no era recíproco, la palabra familia no existía para él. Recordó cuando Castiel los envió a encontrar al ángel que hablaba con dios.

Allí había visto sus recuerdos. En sus mejores recuerdos nunca salía él, ni su padre, ni nadie que no fuera él mismo. Sus recuerdos eran en símbolo de lo que le había feliz, huir de su familia…huir de su padre… dejándole atrás.

Pese a que su hermano era buena persona, tenía que ser sincero, era un egoísta. Un ser que en principio parecía generoso, pero que realmente no lo era. Solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Cuando él había desaparecido en la jaula de Lucifer, no hubo ni un día en que no buscase la manera de traerlo de vuelta. La manera de regresarlo…ni un solo día sin pensar en él.

Pero cuando la situación fue a la inversa y el Purgatorio se lo llevó a él…

Su hermano no lo busco, no lo intentó ni siquiera lo pensó. Se conformó. Rehízo su vida, se busco una mujer…y ahora, había solicitado el ingreso en su antigua universidad. Hacía una semana que se lo había dicho, quería una vida normal, cuando cerraran las puertas del infierno se iría. Para siempre.

Para siempre. Murmuró a la quietud de la noche.

Tomó otra calada del cigarrillo que se estaba fumando. Hacía años que no fumaba, pero allí en aquel recóndito paraje, apartado de la mano de dios, no le parecía una mala idea.

Dio un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en su mano izquierda. Hacía semanas que Kevin había desaparecido con su madre, ellos le seguían la pista, pero al parecer en un año, el chico había aprendido bastantes trucos, los suficientes para ponérselo realmente difícil. Mientras lo buscaban habían acordado encargarse de los casos que se les fueran apareciendo, a modo de despedida. O eso era lo que le había dicho su hermano.

Él no iba a discutir, sabía que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y él tenía la mano perdedora. Se alegraba de poder sacar su furia y su dolor con los monstruos que se encontraban, así al menos de cansancio, podía dormir un par de horas.

Suspiró reclinándose más en el parabrisas del Impala. En momentos como ese echaba en falta a Benny. Benny que siempre sabía que decir, que siempre parecía leerle la mente…era un buen amigo y si no hubiese sido por él, todavía seguiría en el Purgatorio. Con Benny las cosas eran simples.

Volvió a suspirar…no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a vivir sin su hermano, se rió en voz baja con amargura. Muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, había oído de diferentes personas, que su relación con su hermano no era sana, que era antinatural porque dependían de un modo enfermizo él uno del otro. Varios conocidos, algún ángel, la propia Lisa, el mismo Bobby e incluso su padre lo habían dicho. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Obviamente se referían a él, porque su hermano no tenía ningún problema. ¿Pero podía culparlo realmente? Sus entrañas le decían que sí, que podía. Pero su mente de un modo más frio y racional le decía que no. Tomó otro trago. No era un hombre racional, ese era su hermano, él era de arranques, de intuición.

Hacía un día que se había ido, había dejado en el motel a Benny y a su hermano. Sabía que él no se fiaba de Benny porque era un vampiro, pero él sabía que podía fiarse, que no iba a pasar nada por dejarlos juntos.

Ayer, un poco antes de que saliese el sol, después de que los tres cazasen a un fantasma vengador, les dijo que se iba, que volvería pronto, pero que debía irse. Su hermano se enfado muchísimo, empezó a preguntar a donde iba, a decirle que su prioridad era encontrar a Kevin. Benny no dijo nada, solo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se llevo su mochila, solo se subió al Impala, debía alejarse. Necesitaba pensar, en la medida de lo posible, siempre evitaba pensar en sus sentimientos, era doloroso y una sensación de frío solía invadirlo para acompañarlo durante días, haciéndolo sentir todavía más aislado. Pero en aquel momento, era un mal necesario.

Al principio creyó que su hermano cambiaría de opinión, pero ahora pensándolo detenidamente, le extrañaba que hubiesen permanecido tanto tiempo juntos. A ellos no les unía el amor, les unía el dolor, y ahora, con todos los dispares miembros de su extraña familia muertos, ya no había nada por lo que seguir así. Ya nada les mantenía unidos. Tenía que dejarle marchar.

La claridad del sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte, normalmente, le gustaba ver amanecer, significaba que había sobrevivido otro día… ahora tenía un significado diferente. Le quedaba un día menos para quedarse completamente solo.

Se bajó del capó y apagó el cigarrillo aplastándolo contra el suelo, metió el botellín vació en la nevera portátil y miró por última vez alrededor.

Todo lo que podía ver era arena rojiza, piedras y desolación… era un paisaje vacio, inhóspito, desértico, agreste, salvaje…era como él.

A primera vista te ciega por su belleza, pero en cuanto le das un segundo vistazo te das cuenta de que no hay nada que ver, no hay nada interesante y es imposible vivir con él.

Se subió al Impala, era hora de volver a su realidad, todavía le esperaban dos horas de camino.

_**Nos vemos pronto .Alexía**_


	2. CONDENA EN LA TIERRA

_Hola mis amores. Si me seguís por Twitter algunos ya sabréis un poco de que va el capitulo…si no…aquí está la primicia. Pues nada el segundo capítulo bien rapidito como os prometí. Espero que os guste, contarme que tal._

_Besos mil Alexía._

_**Capítulo 2 Condena en la Tierra**_

No se detuvo durante todo el camino y llegó un poco antes de cumplirse las dos horas. Durante todo el trayecto no encendió la música…dejó que su mente divagara. Se preparó mentalmente para volver. Había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarse atrás. Le dejaría irse, dejaría que él fuese feliz…al menos uno de los dos lo sería.

Aparcó en el enorme y casi vacío parking del motel, pero en vez de salir se quedó allí sentado. Con las manos aferradas al volante y respirando profundamente. Iba a decírselo hoy, le diría que podía irse ya, que podía regresa a su vida con su idílica veterinaria..podía hacer el trabajo con Benny…no lo necesitaba…se sintió tan mal al pensar esas palabras…sintió tanto dolor…

Quince minutos después abrió la puerta y salió del coche yendo a la habitación que habían alquilado. Antes de que pudiese alzar la mano para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par. Su hermano le esperaba. Ya estaba vestido y no parecía feliz de verle.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le interrogó. Dio un par de pasos atrás para poder mirarlo mejor. Sus ojos, que nunca tenían el mismo color que el día anterior, brillaban con enfado en algo a medio camino entre el verde y el azul oscuro. No estaba preparado para discutir, ni siquiera estaba preparado para verle aún.

Él inclinó la cabeza, mirándole sin comprender porque se retiraba.

-¿Por qué me echabas de menos Samantha?-inquirió socarrón, estaba acostumbrado a fingir que todo iba bien, a enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo.

-Llevas todo el día y toda la noche fuera. Apagaste el teléfono. ¿Dónde estabas?-volvió a preguntar más enfadado.

-Te dije que necesitaba unas cuantas horas.-le respondió intentando sonar despreocupado.

-Dean…-empezaba a exasperarse, quería saber que era tan importante para dejarlo a solas con un vampiro.

-Ya basta, Sam.-le ordenó enfadado, llevaba veinticuatro horas intentando no decir su nombre, sabía que era una tontería, incluso algo infantil, pero sentía que si lo decía menos, se iría acostumbrando a no nombrarlo y lo haría salir de su vida más fácilmente. Tenía que acostumbrarse a no decir su nombre, a no contar con su presencia… porque pronto iba a desaparecer. Otra vez aquel dolor sordo le recorrió entero.

Sam lo miró sin contestar, tenía ojeras y se le veía cansado… pero ante todo parecía triste. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba el supercazador que había vuelto del Purgatorio? Él que tenía la cabeza centrada en eliminar monstruos y clausurar el infierno. El que tenía más velocidad, luchaba mejor y sabía más. ¿A dónde había ido?

Sus ojos verdes que normalmente brillaban con un fondo de diversión y mal genio se había apagado. Hoy más que nunca, parecía que llevase el peso del mundo en sus hombros. No había hecho nada, lo sabía, pero de pronto mientras le observaba, sentía que debía disculparse, le miraba de un modo tan extraño...casi con dolor. Decidió dejarlo pasar, pero tomó nota para averiguar que le estaba pasando.

Dean pasó por su lado sin decir nada. Evitando a propósito tocarlo, entrando en la habitación, era una habitación amplía con una pequeña zona para cocinar donde también había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, un poco más adelante un sofá para tres personas y dos sillones individuales formando una U que apuntaba hacía la pared donde había un pequeño mueble con una televisión y un Dvd. Al lado una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño con ducha y al fondo de todo dos camas de matrimonio separadas por una mesilla y un armario, en el lado contrario a una de las tres ventanas que iluminaban la habitación.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en la silla antes de darse la vuelta buscando a su amigo. Benny estaba tumbado sobre la que había sido su cama, echado hacía la izquierda mirando hacía la pared. Se descalzó negándose a mirar a Sam y caminó hacía la cama que ocupaba su amigo.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Sam en voz baja haciendo que se detuviese.

-¿Tu qué crees genio? Voy a dormir.-le contestó volviendo a retomar su camino.

-Benny está usando tu cama, Dean.-apuntó ligeramente indignado.

-¿Y? Quiero dormir.-

-Dean.-se escandalizo.-Duerme en el sofá o conmigo, que por lo menos soy…-

-No es necesario.-le cortó porque sabía lo que iba a decir, aunque intentó no sonar demasiado brusco. _Por lo menos soy tu familia_.

Se tumbó en la otra mitad de la cama, sin preocuparse por nada. Cuando estaban en el Purgatorio, habían dormido juntos por miedo a que los atacaran, era un cambio agradable hacerlo en una cama en vez del suelo. Benny tenía los ojos abiertos y el semblante serio, después de mirarlo durante un largo rato le preguntó moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido. -¿Estás bien?-

Asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba dormir.

_Sam yéndose por la carretera en plena noche…Sam yéndose por la puerta después de una pelea para estar con Ruby…Sam atado a la cama del sótano de Bobby intentando pasar el mono de sangre de demonio…Sam lanzándose a la jaula de Lucifer…Sam mirando al aire teniendo una alucinación mientras se toca la mano para hacerle desaparecer… Sam viviendo un una casa con valla blanca, sonriendo a dos niños iguales a él, que ponían un árbol de navidad mientras su mujer lo abraza por la cintura y ambos reían…Sam…Sam…Sam._

Se despertó sobresaltado, empapado en sudor, con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente en la garganta mientras se sentaba a toda velocidad en la cama.

-Dean.-

-Dean.-

Benny y Sam lo miraban sorprendidos desde la mesa de enfrente, mientras uno leía el periódico y el otro consultaba el ordenador.

-Tío… acabo de soñar que me lo montaba con una asiática y se transformaba en Cher. -bromeó para quitarle hierro al asunto al ver la cara de desconcierto de los otros dos. Sonrió mientras intentaba calmar el latido de su desbocado corazón y tras echarle una rápida mirada a Sam se levantó, tomó su mochila y entró al baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se echo agua fría en la cara.

Solo había sido un sueño. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Eso fue lo que se dijo a si mismo antes de entrar en la ducha, pero en el fondo sabía la verdad…su mente le estaba preparando para lo vendría. Su mente le recordaba su decisión… tenía que dejarlo ir. Era lo justo…había pasado demasiado…no podía culparlo por querer escapar.

Media hora después salió del baño vestido y preparado para enfrentarse al día que le esperaba.

-¿Qué hora es?-les preguntó nada más salir por la puerta mientras dejaba su mochila a los pies de la cama.

Ambos seguían en la misma posición que cuando había entrado a ducharse.

-Las seis y cuarto.-le contestó Sam sin apartar la mirada del portátil. -Hay café.-

No le contestó, estaba ocupado mirando a Benny que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta.

-¿Tenemos novedades?-inquirió sin moverse del sitio.

-Nada de Kevin aún, pero estoy siguiéndole la pista a un objeto maldito. Te avisaré si es algo.- fijó la vista en él un segundo más de lo necesario, y volvió a sentir ese dolor sordo, al que ya estaba acostumbrado en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

-Bien. Iré a la tienda que hay en la esquina y traeré algo para cenar. -no tenía especial apetito pero quería una escusa para poder hablar en privado con Benny.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras lo seguía sin decir nada. El día estaba nublado, no hacía sol así que no había peligro en que su amigo saliese fuera.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la esquina del motel donde se detuvo para saber de qué quería hablar Benny. Podía imaginárselo por la mirada que le había lanzado en la cama, era especialmente intuitivo.

-¿Qué tal con Sam?-se interesó para intentar desviar el tema.

-Él no me habla y yo no le hablo. No quiero hablar de él.-clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa?-sabía que ha Benny no le gustaba andarse por las ramas y si iban a hablar prefería acabar lo más rápido posible.

-En unos días voy a irme. Necesito solucionar unos asuntos.-le informó sin especificar de qué se trataban los asuntos. Imaginaba que tenía que ser algo de su antigua vida, al parecer Benny tenía también cosas con las que lidiar.

-¿Cuando te vas?-si él no le contaba los detalles era porque no era necesario saberlos.

-Ese es el tema. Ya debería haberme ido, pero no sé si es buena idea que me vaya ahora.-no hizo ningún gesto, solo lo miraba pero supo que se refería a él, estaba preocupado.

Lo miró sin decir nada ni un segundo.-Puedes irte. Todo está bien.- le aseguró.

Benny lo miró sin decir nada, mientras asentía con la cabeza. -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-¿Con que?-

-Con tu hermano. Me he fijado como lo miras y sé que lo que sea que te pasa, tiene que ver con él.-

Dean maldijo mentalmente a su amigo, en su subconsciente se preguntó si que fuese tan intuitivo se debía a que era un vampiro.

-No me pasa nada, necesitaba espacio, ya sabes para acostumbrarme a estar aquí…-

-No mientas, sabes que no lo necesitas.-le cortó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Lo deja.-dijo a bocajarro.

-¿El negocio familiar?-le preguntó extrañado.

-Sí. A solicitado la documentación para entrar en su antigua universidad, tiene una novia y un perro.-le dijo apoyándose contra la pared y mirando al cielo. No quería tener esa conversación, pero sabía que si quería llevar a cabo su plan necesitaba que Benny supiese una parte de la verdad.

-Eso es una estupidez, nadie deja esta vida. Lo encontraran y lo mataran, a él y a todo lo que ame.-

Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, él todavía podía recordar lo que había pasado cuando usaron a Lisa y Ben en su contra.

-Estuvo un año fuera de esto, dice que quiero ser normal, una vida tranquila, ser abogado…-divagó sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-¿Y tú qué opinas de todo esto?-le preguntó con sutileza.

Dean bajó la cabeza y enfrentó su mirada, haciendo lo que hacía siempre, guardar lo que sentía en lo más profundo de sí mismo y fingir que no le importaba mientras obviaba el dolor que le producía el tema.

-Eso no importa, ha tomado su decisión. Dice que se quedará conmigo hasta que cerremos las puertas del infierno.-le informó.

Benny asintió con la cabeza con aire ausente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. -Pero tú no quieres eso.-no era una pregunta, ahora entendía porque su amigo había vuelto así de su viaje.

Había decidido quedarse solo. Tenía que reconocer que estaba sorprendido de que los hermanos se separasen, Dean le había hablado de Sam cada día de su estancia en el Purgatorio, cuando el desanimo parecía que iba a vencerle repetía una y otra vez lo mismo para animarse. _Tengo que volver con Sammy._

Era como un mantra. Algo que lo hacía ser fuerte, que le daba esperanzas. No hacía falta echarle más de una hojeada, para saber que él era una persona peligrosa y que para su edad, incluso siendo cazador, había pasado por demasiadas cosas. Pero cuando lo oía hablar de su hermano, esa aura triste y oscura que lo acompañaba permanentemente desaparecía, sus ojos brillaban y una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Además de que él día que Dean se había ido, Sam no había dejado de vigilar por la ventana, de moverse inquieto por toda la habitación, había dormido poco…en fin, que no parecía precisamente que le fuera indiferente, el hecho de que su hermano se hubiese ido.

Además estaba esos pequeños detallitos que había percibido, sabía que no le caía bien, pero no creía que su naturaleza tuviese mucho que ver. Lo que no le gustaba era que su hermano lo hubiese mantenido en secreto, ponía un ligero mal gesto cuando se llamaban "hermano" el uno al otro, entrecerraba los ojos cuando los veía demasiado compenetrados… además de lo mucho que se había escandalizado al ver a Dean irse a la cama con él. Definitivamente, indiferencia no era la palabra que Benny usaría, para definir la manera de comportarse que tenía Sam hacía Dean.

-No importa lo que yo quiera. Escucha hermano, necesito que si él te pregunta le digas que vas a quedarte conmigo para acabar la misión.-le pidió seriamente mirándole fijo.- No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, solo que él crea que vas a hacerlo.-le aclaró al ver como fruncía el entrecejo.

-Tranquilo hermano, es solo…Si le dices eso…no habrá ningún motivo para que se quedé. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, no importa lo que yo quiero. Necesito que me des un rato con él para contárselo.-afirmó apretando la mandíbula.

Benny giró la cabeza con un gesto de pesar, sabía que se estaba equivocando, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Sam era su pilar, lo que lo hacía seguir en medio de toda aquella basura. Sin él…las cosas iban a ponerse feas para su amigo.

-No hay problema, ¿Te parece si voy a buscar algo de tomar también para mí?-

-Seguro, ¿Te llevas el coche?-

-No, prefiero dar un largo paseo.-le dijo mientras le hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Dean se quedó un rato más allí apoyado. Había llegado la hora. Iba a decírselo. Asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo. _Acabemos con esto. _Compró la cena y volvió a la habitación.

Sam seguía con él portátil cuando abrió la puerta.

-Ey. Tardaste mucho.-comentó levantando un segundo la mirada para comprobar que era él.

-Había cola.-mintió mientras iba hacía la zona de la cocina para guardar la compra.

-Tenemos que hablar.-le demandó desde muy cerca la voz de su hermano haciéndole sobresaltarse.

Dean maldijo en voz baja, su hermano y su estúpida manía de hablar. Vale que tenía que hablar con él, pero quería que fuese cuando él quisiera.

-¿Qué quieres?-le espetó malhumorado.

Sam respiró lentamente, si quería hablar con él iba a tener que mantener la calma, porque otra vez estaba de mal humor.

-¿A dónde fuiste ayer?-

Él metió las cervezas en la nevera, ignorándolo.

-Dean.-le llamó con suavidad no queriendo enfadarlo.

-¿Qué?-dijo malhumorado.

-Podrías responderme por favor.-le pidió sin elevar la voz.

-¿A qué?-preguntó haciéndose el loco mientras metía una bolsa de pastelitos de chocolate en la lacena.

-Dean.-le llamó la atención indignándose.

-¿Qué?-le dijo sin mirarlo, si lo hacía, no creía que fuese a mantener la calma.

-Deja de esquivarme, responde.-le exigió.

-Ya te lo dije, necesitaba irme. Punto. No le busques dobleces, es así de simple.-le respondió mientras cogía una cerveza y caminaba hacía la ventana.

-¿Por qué ?-le preguntó empezando a enfadarse bastante. Solo quería saber porque le había dejado solo con un vampiro.

-¿Por qué qué?-le mareó el otro mirando por la ventana. Fuera solo se veía el desértico parking y un cielo cada vez más oscuro.

-¿Quieres dejar de portarte como un capullo? Me merezco una explicación y no solo de dónde has estado, sino de quien es exactamente Benny y qué clase de relación tienes tú con un vampiro tan antiguo. Dices que lo conoces del Purgatorio, que te ayudo a salir, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste cuando volviste? Me dejaste solo con él, ¿Y si me hubiese atacado? Que no te ataque a ti, no significa que no es peligrosos.-le recriminó enfadado por su actitud y porque lo estaba ignorando.

Dean tomó otro sorbo de cerveza mientras sentía como el enfado se iba adueñando de él. ¿De verdad le estaba recriminando? A él. Ni de coña. Cabreado, soltó un bufido mientras iba hacía la puerta.

La mano de Sam agarrándole del brazo, le impidió seguir avanzando.

-¿Por qué te portas como un estúpido? ¿Por qué últimamente solo hablamos para discutir o hablar de trabajo? ¿Qué coño te pasa?-le increpó poniéndose en pie, sin soltarlo.

Los ojos de Dean refulgieron con rabia. -Qué coño de pasa a ti.¿ Sabes porque solo hablamos de eso? Porque es lo único que tenemos en común ahora, discusiones y trabajo. Y ya ni siquiera eso.-

Sam se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto, tanto por las palabras como por el tono de ira contenida que había en cada una de ellas.-¿De qué mierda hablas? Nosotros no somos así, ¿Es porque quiero dejarlo? Que tenga una vida normal no cambia nada, soy tu familia eso no va a cambiar.-le aseguró bajando el tono.

-No hay ningún nosotros, no hay ninguna familia. Desaparezco un año ¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿De repente eres el muñeco Ken, de la Barbie veterinaria y vivís en vuestra perfecta ciudad de los sueños? Pues en tu mundo perfecto no hay sitio para alguien como yo. Aquí no hay punto intermedio. O estás conmigo o…-gritó furioso apartándose de él.

-¿O qué? O en tu contra…¿Esas son mis opciones? ¿O me quedó contigo o me olvido de que tengo un hermano? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-le interrumpió igual de enfadado sin dar crédito.

-Sí, esas son las opciones. Y se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo, puede que no sea tan inteligente como tu genio, pero tampoco soy estúpido. ¿Sabes?-

Sam abrió los brazos en un gesto de exasperación, para después pasar la mano por la cara con gesto cansino. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_

-¿Pero cuando he dicho yo que no seas inteligente? Solo quiero una vida normal Dean, una casa, un trabajo estable, estudiar…eso no significa que tu no formes parte de ella…-intentó razonar tratando de calmarse.

-Eso es justo lo que significa, pero ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual, me importa una mierda. Por mi puedes largarte hoy mismo. Vuelve a tu culta universidad, vuelve con tu magnifica novia, ve con tu perro y deja a tu fracasado hermano. Benny y yo buscaremos a Kevin y haremos el trabajo. No quiero que te pierdas tu magnifica vida. Lárgate, disfruta, no quiero seguir contigo así. -sentenció tirando el botellín en el fregadero con violencia y saliendo por la puerta.

Sam se quedó mirando la botella rota, para después mirar a la puerta, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Habían discutido miles de veces, pero habían tenido pocas discusiones graves, todas ellas acababan a golpes, nunca habían peleado así, nunca le había oído esa rabia impresa en la voz, ese tono dolido, tan profundo, tan devastado... tan sentido.

Le había gritado que se fuera. Sabía que era el momento. Podía irse y olvidarse de él como le había dicho. Pero no se movió, ni siquiera se lo planteó.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su mirada… por primera vez entendió porque su hermano no lloraba…él tenía una manera distinta de derramar lagrimas…sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban reflejando dolor, congoja, devastación…soledad… eso era lo que había visto en sus ojos…esa mirada rota que se le había clavado en el alma con tanta intensidad…que le había dañado mucho más que una paliza.

Aquella intensidad no se conseguía en un día, no se conseguía en un año… aquella mirada era el reflejo de una vida… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le había visto a los ojos? Quizá sí, lo había hecho a menudo, pero… ¿Se podía mirar sin ver realmente? Y al parecer eso era lo que él había hecho con Dean…

_**Ya me contareis que tal. Besos Alexía.**_


	3. PERDIDO

_**Capítulo 3 Perdido **_

Los días pasaban tan rápido como las hojas arrancadas de un calendario.

Sam afectado e impactado a partes iguales no se había ido.

La cara de Dean al volver a la mañana siguiente no mostro ningún sentimiento, pero esta vez estaba preparado. No hizo caso de sus gestos calculados y estudiados, no escuchó sus palabras…solo lo miró a los ojos.

Primero vio tristeza, durante un segundo esperanza y por último…dolor.

Durante aquellos días aprendió a descifrar un nuevo lenguaje. Uno que al parecer, solo hablaba su hermano.

Empezó a fijarse en todo…absolutamente todo lo que Dean hacía…

Casi no le dirigía la palabra, eso no era nuevo, lo hacía siempre que se enfadaban, pero contra su costumbre no lo miraba a los ojos, esquivaba su mirada. Cuando le hablaba, mirada a su hombro para disimular, pero nunca a la cara. Evitaba tocarle e incluso rozarle como si tuviese la peste.

Había vuelto a refugiarse bajo la coraza que siempre portaba y su usual mal humor. Cazaba como un depredador…con esos reflejos tan afinados que había perfeccionado, pero lo hacía con rabia con ansia… era como si usase las luchas para descargar su mal humor y sus frustraciones. Ahora en vez de usar tanto las armas de fuego usaba más la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y las armas manuales, del estilo de cuchillos y machetes.

Entre ellos había una especie de guerra fría, no se gritaban, no discutían, no hacían nada de nada, salvo hablar de trabajo.

Sam se sentía confuso, por ese cambio de actitud, Dean era una persona fría y distante, cerrada al extremo y con una aversión increíble a hablar, en especial de sus sentimientos, pero en toda su vida, en todas las grandes discusiones que había tenido, nunca había visto tanta indiferencia por parte de su hermano.

Aunque parecía que lo ignoraba del todo, Sam había podido comprobar que no era verdad.

En ocasiones, cuando estaba trabajando con el portátil, o comiendo en un restaurante, o simplemente haciendo cualquier cosa, podía notar como la nuca le hormigueaba, señal inequívoca, de que Dean le estaba mirando fijamente, pero después de su discusión, no se atrevía a darse la vuelta para enfrentarle, prefería quedarse muy quieto y disfrutar de la mirada de su hermano sobre él. Sabía que era un poco patético y no sabía desde cuando le pasaba, pero al saber que Dean le miraba se sentía reconfortado, Dean seguía allí, vigilándole.

Claro que esas cosas solo le afectaban a él. Si se trataba de Benny la cosa cambiaba, con Benny hablaba, se reía, lo miraba a los ojos y dormía en su cama. Si, si en su cama. Si ha Sam le hubiesen preguntado hacía solo unos meses si su hermano podría llegar a compartir cama con un hombre, hubiese dicho que no. Sin dudar. Ahora se hallaba dividido entre la sorpresa y la indignación.

Por supuesto, Dean había compartido cama con él y con su padre en alguna ocasión, cuando en el motel de turno no había habitación de dos camas, pero al hacerlo, siempre llevaba a cabo un gracioso ritual.

Ponía una almohada en el medio de la cama y amenazaba a su acompañante. _Si pasas de la línea, cobras._

Y luego, dormía vestido para evitar, según él, un susto. _Mejor dormir vestidos, así evitamos incidentes a lo __Brokeback Mountain._

Se rió entre dientes, Dean siempre citaba películas cuando quería explicar algo y no sabía cómo. Según él eran ejemplos prácticos. Echaba de menos que su hermano hiciese eso. Bueno quizá lo hacía, pero definitivamente no con él.

Una vez más Benny parecía ser la excepción, con él, no ponía almohada en medio, ni dormía vestido. Aunque era de justicia reconocer que, mientras Dean se metía bajó las sábanas, Benny lo hacía sobre ellas, lógicamente, ya que no necesitaba taparse para entrar en calor, suponía que era algo positivo de estar muerto. Al dedicarse a la caza, trabajan durante buena parte de la noche y solían dormir durante parte de la mañana. Así que, para el vampiro, sus hábitos de descanso no eran problema.

Desde que Dean le anunciase su intención de seguir buscando a Kevin con Benny, Sam no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, sabía que no era necesariamente culpa de él, pero no podía dejar de culparlo por quitarle la atención de su hermano. Se sentía desplazado y abandonado, ya no era el centro de la vida de Dean y definitivamente eso no le gustaba.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por su pensamiento. No podía culparlo por tratarle así. En cierta manera se lo había buscado, se había refugiado en Amelia y había tratado de continuar con su vida, volviendo a la normalidad… Ahora después de semanas de reflexión, se daba cuenta de lo que él podía estar pensando.

Que lo había abandonado…. era verdad.

Lo había hecho. Su mundo se había hundido al darse cuenta de que Dean se había ido…. Los recuerdos de las otras veces que Dean se había muerto lo habían asfixiado … dejándolo completamente paralizado…No sabía qué hacer…no sabía a dónde ir…ya no le quedaba nada…

Solo podía recordar…aquel martes que se repetía una y otra vez… aquel martes que lo mató y lo dejo durante meses rabioso de dolor y buscando venganza. Meses, intentando convivir con la devastación de sentirse solo, por primera vez en el mundo.

Recordó cuando murió para salvarle la vida… desapareciendo por un año entero…

Él se había sumido en la completa locura…buscando con Ruby la manera de traerlo de vuelta. Sufriendo lo indecible e intentando morir, en el intento suicida de reunirse con él. Había estado tan cerca de dejarse matar…

Después pasó un año sin alma, un año a la deriva guiado por Samuel.

Recordaba perfectamente esa sensación…no importarle nada más que su propio placer…que sus propios y más profundos deseos…no, no, no. No iba a ir por ahí, ya lo había superado.

Había sido un malentendido… producido por la falta de sentido común…o la falta de su alma…o la falta de escrúpulos… o… no, no, no…definitivamente no iba a ir por ahí.

Miró a su hermano que estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo cerveza y riéndose con Benny.

¿Pero como no confundirse? Como no hacerlo cuando te inhiben de diferenciar el bien del mal. Cuando solo tienes que vivir con tus propias normas completamente al margen del mundo. _Imposible no confundirse._ Pensó con pesar para sí mismo.

¿Quién no lo haría? ¿Quién podría no malinterpretar los apasionados y posesivos gestos que tenía Dean hacía él?

Esa manera tan intensa que tenía de mirarle…esa instinto antinatural de protegerlo de todo y de todos…

Esa sonrisa que en ocasiones le dedicaba… mitad provocadora…mitad misteriosa…

Esos ojos verdes…tan verdes… con esa mirada que tenía de verle… a veces desafiante…a veces tentadora…siempre tan seguro de si mismo…había sido una tentación constante.

No le había resultado difícil fijarse en él, era un hombre tan apuesto, con unos labios tan gruesos…tan definidos… un rostro tan atractivo…un cuerpo tan fibroso…unos músculos tan definidos….

Abrió los ojos con espanto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando….se apresuró en darle la espalda a su hermano girándose hacía la pared, mientras un intenso rubor se expendía rápidamente por sus mejillas…

El no era gay…no le gustaban los hombres…ni siquiera era alguien al que le gustase el sexo casual…lo que pasaba es que mientras no tenía alma, su "_yo malvado" ,_que era como a Sam le gustaba llamarlo, se había dedicado a retozar con todas las mujeres que se le ponían a tiro, no se había acostado con ningún hombre, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza...pero en cuanto Dean apareció… había empezado a interesarse por el tema...

En varias ocasiones…había estado a punto de cometer una locura…por suerte los rápidos sucesos no lo dejaron llevar a cabo ninguno de su dementes planes… todo había sido por culpa de la falta de alma…estaba seguro…

Pero… si tan seguro estaba…¿Por que estaba reaccionando cierta parte de su anatomía?

¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando ahora en eso? En el momento en que Castiel derrumbo el muro que contenía sus recuerdos, pudo darse cuenta de las terribles cosas que había hecho… se quedó espantado…pero con diferencia, lo peor fue recordar aquella ansia…aquel deseo tan intenso…dirigido hacia su hermano…en el mismo instante en que lo recordó… decidió desecharlo.

Su "_yo malvado_" le caía francamente mal.

Sam miró a la mesa en la que se había sentado solo. Había cuatro cervezas vacías…sonrió soltando un suspiro de alivio…el no solía beber tanto. Estaba claro que ya estaba pasado de cerveza.

Recogió la bandolera que había dejado en la silla de al lado y fue hacía la barra para pagar. Mejor dormir la borrachera. Mientras esperaba a que la camarera le atendiese miró hacia donde estaba él.

Hablaba con Benny en voz baja…muy cerca el uno del otro…

_Estúpido vampiro_. Pensó con resentimiento. Estaba seguro de que si él no estuviese allí, Dean ya había vuelto a hablarle, pero mientras tuviese una forma de ignorarlo no iba a dirigirle la palabra.

Dejo un billete de veinte sobre la mesa y después de darle las gracias a la camarera, se fue hacia la puerta molesto, pasando por el lado de ellos dos como una exhalación, y sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué bicho le picó ahora a tu hermano?- le preguntó Benny.

Dean se encogió de hombros, aunque llevaba dos horas hablando con su amigo no había perdido de vista a su hermano. Le había visto meditabundo mientras bebía cerveza tras cerveza sin darse cuenta. Le había extrañado bastante, ya que él no solía tomar más de dos, no tenía especial aguante al alcohol.

Y si eso le había parecido raro, más raro le pareció cuando lo vio poner cara de espanto para a continuación darse la vuelta. Por el espejo que había en la pared de enfrente a su mesa, pudo ver como se quedaba pensando. Primero poniéndose muy colorado, luego con cara de contrariedad y por último, de alivio al ver las botellas en la mesa. No pudo evitar pensar que podía estársele pasando por la cabeza para poner esas caras.

Su hermano llevaba semanas muy raro. Después de calmarse había vuelto al motel por la mañana seguro de que encontraría la habitación vacía. Se había quedado de piedra al verlo…pero no se fió…lo dejaría de nuevo…era lo que deseaba desde siempre. Su gran sueño.

Desde entonces se había negado a tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Había que acostumbrarse a no tenerlo. Sabía que no era justo dejarlo aislado pasando todo el tiempo con Benny, pero era su manera de protegerse…no podría hacer otra cosa aunque quisiera…y quería…pero no podía. Estaba seguro de que si lo trataba con indiferencia se cansaría y se iría …cuanto antes mejor.

Pero él no se iba…seguía allí…como un niño obediente que estaba castigado. Hacía su trabajo, colaboraba y sobre todo…se dedicaba a observarlo.

Dean por supuesto, fingía que no se daba cuenta pero la mayor parte del tiempo sentía la mirada de Sam vigilándole a cada paso.

Los primeros días estaba irritado…¿Qué coño le pasaba?

Pero después empezó a sentir curiosidad…hubiese querido preguntarle cual era el motivo…pero estaba decidido a no hablarle… así que tuvo que aguantarse…algo complicado, dado lo increíblemente curioso que era su carácter.

-¿Entonces te vas esta noche?-le preguntó a Benny queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Si…te llamare, ¿Seguro que todo estará bien?-le dijo como sin darle importancia.

Dean sonrió imperceptiblemente, mientras le daba otro trago a su quinta cerveza. -Claro tío, tu solo haz lo que sea y asegúrate de volver.-

Benny le dedicó una mirada burlesca frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Crees que se vaya mientras yo esté fuera?-preguntó casualmente.

-No lo sé. Pero si no es ahora, será más tarde. Acabará largándose.-le aseguró mientras daba otro largo tragó a la botella para acabársela. -Ey, encanto.-la camarera se dio la vuelta sonriendo con coquetería, mientras se enderezaba para sacar pecho.- Ponme otra.-ella se apresuro a obedecerle.

-Quizá si hablases con…-empezó su amigo.

Dean giró la cabeza hacia el bruscamente.- Ya hemos hablado de esto. No te metas. Los dos hemos tomado una decisión.-le interrumpió.

Benny levantó las manos en señal de paz. -Tranquilo amigo, solo era una sugerencia.- se calló lo que realmente pensaba por el bienestar de Dean.

Desde luego que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos y su presencia, no ayudaba para nada a lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Sam le miraba con el reproche escrito en la mirada continuamente y vigilaba cada gesto de su hermano como si se estuviese alimentando de él.

Lo mejor era irse y darles un poco de espacio. Estaba seguro, de que si Dean no lo tenía de barrera, acabaría hablando con Sam, así por lo menos, para bien o para mal podrían aclarar las cosas y pasar página.

-Bueno, será mejor que aproveche la noche. Te llamare.- le dijo a modo de despedida sintiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Vale. Mantente limpio.-le dijo sonriéndole y levantando la botella de cerveza a modo de brindis.

-Siempre. Por cierto…deberías relajarte un poco…y hablar con él.-le aconsejo mientras se iba.

Los improperios de Dean a su espalda lo hicieron reírse. Si…definitivamente…estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	4. A SOLAS

Hola mis amores. Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Pues nada espero que os guste...

**Alexía**

_**Capítulo 4 A solas**_

Se quedó en el bar todavía durante tres horas más, haciendo tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando llegase a la habitación su hermano estuviese dormido. Hacía semanas que sabía que Benny iba a marcharse. Él se lo había advertido varias veces, pero la frase con la que se había despedido le llevaba a pensar que el motivo de su marcha no tenía mucho que ver con sus asuntos pendientes.

Sabía que llevaba semanas evitándolo…semanas sin hablar con él…pero de verdad…totalmente enserio…no podía…no se sentía con fuerzas…

Se acabó su cerveza, puso dos billetes sobre la barra y se despidió de la atractiva camarera guiñándole un ojo con coquetería. Según iba avanzando por el patio hacía la habitación su humor iba cambiando de pesaroso a malhumorado.

Sabía que era un mecanismo de defensa…pero ahora mismo era de la única manera de la que se veía capaz de tratar con su hermano. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Le recibió la oscuridad de la habitación, haciendo que una grata sensación de alivio lo inundase. Con mucho cuidado, cerró la puerta, se desvistió y sigilosamente se metió en la cama. En cuanto cerró los ojos sintió que alguien le observaba…Sam.

Sabía que debía abrir los ojos, hablar con él…despedirse de buenas formas y decirle que podía irse…pero no izo nada de eso…se quedó callado…se quedó quieto…y fingió que estaba dormido. El sueño lo envolvió algún tiempo después…con la mirada de su hermano sobre él.

Sam oyó la puerta abrirse...oyó como Dean entraba en la habitación y se acostaba en su cama intentado no hacer ruido. Se extraño al no oír a Benny por la habitación, así que cuando escuchó como el colchón de la cama de al lado dejaba de crujir abrió los ojos. Dean estaba tumbado en el centro de la cama bocarriba, pero con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que estaba despierto por su respiración, pero no le dijo nada, solo siguió mirando.

Como si alguien hubiese apretado un botón, recordó una vez en que había pasado algo similar. Después de dejar que un vampiro mordiese a Dean y este estuviese a punto de transformase, siendo su "yo malvado" se había quedado durante una hora mirando a su hermano. Barajando una a una las posibilidades para meterse en su cama.

Había pensado varias a las que sabía que su hermano no diría que no…fingir que estaba gravemente enfermo…fingir que tenía pesadillas… sabía que en un primer momento le intentaría echar de la cama…pero poniéndole cara de pena y exagerando conseguiría quedarse en la cama…estaba prácticamente seguro.

Sam meneó la cabeza bruscamente, consiguiendo a cambio un ligero mareo por el alcohol ingerido. Con la mente aclarada y desechando los pensamientos, se dio la vuelta hacía la pared para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Después de prepararse, decidió ir a por un café americano doble y donuts rellenos de crema, era uno de los desayunos favoritos de Dean y pensó que quizá estaría de mejor humor.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cama, viendo la puerta del baño cerrada imagino que se estaría bañando.

Rápidamente dejó los cafés en la mesa y abrió la caja de cartón con los dulces para que al salir lo viese.

Acaba de sentarse y echarle azúcar a su cappuccino vienés cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días Dean.-le saludó con lo que pretendía ser una voz alegre.

Él le miró de arriba abajo con cara de extrañeza pero no dijo nada. Después de dejar la bolsa sobre la cama fue hacia la mesa. Aunque no dijo nada, vio como sus ojos brillaban con un pequeño deje de gula.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, por lo menos no le estaba poniendo mala cara. Se bebió todo el café y se comió sus dos donuts sin decirle nada. Cuando estaba por acabarse el café, decidió que era prudente preguntar dado que parecía ligeramente relajado.

-¿Y Benny? ¿No viene hoy con nosotros?-

Dean no le miró, siguió bebiendo el resto de su café mirando por la ventana.

-Ha ido a resolver unos asuntos. Volverá pronto. ¿Vamos a ir a por él hombre lobo de camino a Texas?-le respondió secamente.

-Sí, está a cuatro horas de aquí y en otras tres horas estaremos en Wichita.-le confirmó Sam satisfecho con el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación.

Recogieron todo y devolvieron las llaves a la recepcionista, veinte minutos después estaban en el Impala camino a su nuevo caso.

A solo una hora de llegar pararon a por gasolina. Sam aprovechó para entrar en la tienda y comprar unas patatas fritas para Dean, además de unos cuantos pastelitos de chocolate. Metió los pasteles en su bandolera y volvió al coche. Él ya estaba dentro.

-Te he traído tus patatas favoritas.-le dijo en cuanto se sentó tendiéndole el paquete.

Dean tomó el paquete sin decir nada y lo abrió para poder ir comiendo mientras conducía. Sam sonrió…no le había dado las gracias…pero no hacía falta…el pequeño brillo que había sus ojos le decía que iba por buen camino.

…

Dean comía patatillas mientras de reojo comprobaba que su hermano seguía mirándole. Lo conocía de sobra y por eso sabía que el desayuno y lo que se estaba comiendo, eran una táctica de Sam para ponerlo de buen humor y poder hablar con él. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento, quizá iba siendo hora de hablar tranquilamente.

-Sam.-le dijo colocando las manos en el volante y mirando al frente, negándose a mirarlo.

-Dime.-le respondió con amabilidad, girándose levemente hacía él para mirarlo mejor.

-No hace falta que te quedes. Puedes irte cuando tú quieras.-le dijo sin rodeos, cuanto antes mejor.

-Dean…quiero hacer esto. Esta será nuestra despedida. Me gustaría irme sabiendo que el mundo es más seguro.-le aseguró.

Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en su pecho. Por supuesto que sí, lo hacía porque su conciencia se lo exigía. No tenía nada que ver con él.

Sam giró la cabeza con una pequeña mueca de desconcierto, otra vez un destello de esa mirada dolorida había vuelto a aparecer en la cara de su hermano.

Se cayó lo que sentía e hizo de tripas corazón para seguir.

-Siento lo que te dije el otro día. Espero que todo te vaya bien, pero no te preocupes por las puertas del Infierno. Benny y yo nos encargaremos. Vuelve con Amelia, enserio, sin rencores.-le aseguró sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Sam se quedó callado valorando todo lo que su hermano acababa de decirle. Sus palabras sonaban bien…su cara estaba tranquila…pero había un tema del que no le había hablado…un tema importante.

-¿Vendrás a verme?-le preguntó directamente deseando estar frente a frente para verle a los ojos. No había podido olvidar lo que le había dicho en su ultima discusión.

-Vamos Samantha, no vayas a ponerte sensible ahora. Has estado un año sin mí. No será para tanto.-bromeó quitándole importancia al asunto. Era su mecanismo de defensa habitual, usar el humor para desviar la atención de lo que realmente quería decir. Le estaba costando tanto decir aquellas palabras, que ni el mismo se lo creía.

Sam no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando pasándose una mano por el pelo. No hacía falta ser un genio, era su manera de decirle que no iba a mantener el contacto.

-Eso era completamente distinto, me resigne, ahora sé que estás vivo y quiero tener noticias tuyas.-la sinceridad del tono hizo que tragase saliva antes de contestar.

-No creo que a tu novia le gustase mucho que yo anduviese por el medio.- contraatacó con voz plana.

-Amelia lo sabe todo, fui sincero con ella desde el principio, le dije que lo que me hacía mantenerme al margen de todo, era la muerte de mi hermano. Entenderá que ahora que estás vivo mantengamos el contacto. No es necesario que vengas, con que me llames de vez en cuando es más que suficiente.-argumentó Sam a la desesperada, intentando proporcionarle una opción cómoda que le asegurase que iba a saber de él. Necesitaba una confirmación de que no iba a volver a perderlo.

Dean se estremeció levemente, por supuesto, una llamada…un contacto ligero del exterior para no trastocar su maravillosa vida. Encajó la mandíbula con rabia. Se sentía como si fuese algo malo, algo oscuro y vergonzoso. Algo que había que mantener oculto a cualquier precio. El dolor de su interior le sacudió cuerpo y alma. ¿Qué esperaba? Esa era su posición en la vida de su hermano pequeño.

Un semáforo en un cruce con una vía del tren le hizo detenerse. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba con él pero acababa de tomar una decisión. Iba a intentar aprovechar el tiempo lo máximo posible para que por lo menos le quedase un buen recuerdo de él. Decidido y sabiendo que esa decisión iba a causarle tanta alegría como sufrimiento, giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos fijamente.

Sam se echó ligeramente hacía atrás impresionado por el cumulo de sentimientos que parecía estar manejando su hermano. En sus ojos podía ver rabia, enfado, tristeza, dolor, indignación…determinación.

-Te lo prometo. Te llamaré.-le aseguró sonriéndole antes de volver a girar la cabeza para retomar la conducción.

Sam abrió los ojos ligeramente con sorpresa, era la sonrisa perfecta, su sonrisa habitual…no había nada raro, pero al verlo a los ojos lo supo. Le estaba mintiendo. No iba a llamar. Se fijó en los gestos de Dean mientras cambiaba las marchas, la vena de su cuello se marcaba más de lo normal, su posición era rígida y sus músculos permanecían en tensión. Parecía que se estaba preparando para una pelea.

No entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no quería saber nada más de él? Reconocía no haberse portado como debía pero…no había posibilidad de arreglar las cosas. Se giró hacía la ventanilla dándole la espalda. En su interior crecía una desagradable sensación de desasosiego.

El quería llevar una vida normal…pero sabiendo que Dean vivía…no creía que pudiese continuar con su vida sintiendo el vacio que creaba en su interior su ausencia…y sabiendo que el motivo de la misma, era la voluntad de su hermano mayor.

Las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos…por primera vez en su vida era Dean el que lo abandonaba por voluntad propia….apretó los labios, negándose a dejar salir las lagrimas mientras pensaba si era así como se había sentido su hermano cada vez que él le dejaba…

Cuatro horas después…

Sam veía a su hermano removerse mientras conducía. El hombre lobo le había lanzado por una ventana clavándole un pedazo de cristal en la parte inferior de los hombros, suerte que no había luna llena, porque de lo contrario en vez de pegarle podía haberle mordido.

-Deberíamos parar ya, hay que verte esa herida.-le sugirió.

-Bah..no exageres Samantha. Solo es un rasguño.-le dijo quitándole importancia.

Sam bufó. -No me llames así. -protestó haciendo un mohín sin poder evitarlo.- Y no es un rasguño, era un hombre lobo podía haberte mordido y aunque no hubiera luna llena sabes que hubiese sido peligroso.-

Dean se rió entre dientes, llevaban tantas semanas enfadado, y Sam llevaba tantas semanas sin parecer el mismo que le hizo especial gracia verle hacer ese gesto que solía hacer desde pequeño cuando se metía con él.

-Perdón…Samantha.-le contestó sin poder evitarlo. -Además ese tío no puede considerarse un hombre lobo…más bien era un san Bernardo con esteroides.-le contestó con su habitual chulería.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco desviando la mirada a la ventanilla mientras se mordía los labios intentando no sonreír. No quería romper el momento, le gustaba que Dean volviese a bromear con él. Se sentía reconfortado después de tanta lejanía y distancia. Sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero decidió que podía esperar, quería disfrutar un poco más del instante.

Una hora después y con cara de verdadera molestia su hermano accedió a parar en un motel de carretera.

Cogieron una habitación simple con dos camas. Y pese a insistir en que debía atender su herida, su hermano insistió en ir a cenar. No hablaron mucho, pero el ambiente no era ni tenso, ni incomodo. Se tomó tres cervezas, algo de lo que arrepintió cuando al ir al baño se tropezó ligeramente con la silla y oyó su risa burlándose. En cuanto volvió, él insistió en ir a la habitación, le dijo que era por la herida pero estaba seguro que tenía más que ver con su estado de embriaguez. Volvieron al Impala y recogieron el equipaje.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Dean, tiró la bolsa de deportes al suelo y mientras caminaba hacia el frente, donde estaba el baño, se quitó la camisa de cuadros y la camiseta dejándolas caer al suelo.

Sam giró la cabeza todavía apoyado en la puerta, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de la espalda de su hermano. Bajo el omoplato, había un fina herida de unos catorce centímetros de longitud de la que manaba un pequeño reguero de sangre, incluso a través de la sangre coagulada.

-No es muy grave.- sentenció mirándose en el espejo del baño.

Sam tragó saliva mientras le miraba…los pensamientos de su "yo malvado" volvieron a él…recordando una situación similar.

Habían encontrado a la diosa de la verdad y después de explicarle a Dean que no tenía alma y decirle toda la verdad, se habían ido a un motel mientras su hermano buscaba un solución para devolvérsela. Una noche mientras estaba tumbado en la cama vio por el reflejo del espejo como se quitaba la camiseta para ducharse…en su ancha espalda una ligera herida y varias contusiones producidas por su captura.

Recordó vívidamente como la lujuria le había borrado por completo el juicio. Algo que no le había pasado nunca durante su año sin alma. Si por algo se había caracterizado por aquel entonces, había sido por ser increíblemente racional, metódico y lógico. Se había acostado con mucha gente…todas las mujeres hermosas le atraían…pero ese punto de locura solo lo había alcanzado esa vez…con Dean…aunque esta… solo sería la primera de muchas otras veces.

Rememoró lo que su había pensado entonces…ir al baño y ofrecerse a curarle la espalda…para poder tocarle sin levantar sospechas.

Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tomó de su propia bolsa uno de los botiquines que siempre portaba y fue hacía el baño donde él seguía mirándose en el espejo.

-Quédate quieto. Ahora te curo eso.-afirmó con convicción.

Dean le miró un segundo a través del espejo.

-Ve a dormir. Esto puede esperar.-le aseguró el otro.

Sam soltó un bufido. -No seas ridículo, no estoy borracho..solo un poco pasado.-aseveró.

Dean le miró con burla otra vez a través del espejo.

-Está bien. Cúrame.-aceptó saliendo del baño y sentándose a los pies de una de las camas individuales.

Las manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras tomaba el antiséptico y las gasas. Lo había curado cientos de veces a lo largo de su vida…pero aquella era distinta…no lo hacía para aliviarle un dolor a él…lo hacía para aliviar sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que estaba mal…sabía que no era lo correcto. Pero el alcohol que había bebido le impulsaba a seguir.

-Esto va a escocer un poco.-le avisó sin saber porque, antes de echar el liquido en su herida.

-Seguro que puedo aguantarlo.-le dijo con burla y risa impresas en la voz.

Sam volvió a bufar. Con las gasas limpió la herida en silencio. Notando los músculos tensos de sus hombros bajo los dedos. Cogió dos gasas y tapó la herida para a continuación usar el esparadrapo para taparla.

Movió la mano que tenía apoyada en su hombro izquierdo y apretó con suavidad mientras pegaba el ultimo pedazo. Su otra mano subió hasta el otro hombro para repetir el mismo gesto. Sin prisa empezó a masajearlos.

- ¿Sam?-llamó Dean dubitativamente.

-Mmm.-se limitó a emitir el otro mientras continuaba a lo suyo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-le preguntó con cierto tono de incredulidad.

-Estoy dándote un masaje, esta mañana me fije en que estabas muy tenso y ahora con la lucha tienes varias contracturas.-le explicó sin cambiar el gesto serio.

-Tío solo necesito dormir.-le aseguró.

-No seas idiota, tienes los músculos fatal, tardarías varios días en que se pusiesen bien, solo tardaré unos minutos.-le aseguró-

Dean asintió con la cabeza mientras hacia un mohín con los labios. -Pues vale. No voy a decir que no a un masaje.-

Sam siguió a lo suyo sin contestarle mientras Dean encendía la tele para entretenerse. Puso un partido de futbol americano. Sabiendo que eso lo mantendría absorto empezó a tomarse pequeñas libertades. Se regodeó notando sus músculos bajo las palmas de las manos, cuando dejó sus hombros completamente laxos, deslizó las manos más abajo de la herida vendada. Pasó las manos por las costillas…por el centro de la espalda…por los costados…y subió de nuevo a los hombros.

Un cumulo de sensaciones desconocidas se arremolinaban por todo su ser…su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, aunque la idea le espantaba, no era lo que más le preocupaba…lo que le preocupaba era la sensación de estar en el lugar adecuado…esa corriente de calor que le subía desde las manos hasta el resto de su cuerpo…esa paz que de repente se había instalado en su mente…se dejó sumir tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que sus manos había pasado de los hombros a su cuello.

-No me toques el cuello.- La protesta de Dean y su cuerpo levantándose de la cama lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó atontado parado en el mismo sitio.

-Tío que no me toques el cuello, solo las tías me tocan el cuello y te aseguro que es para darme un tipo de masaje diferente. Tu ya me entiendes.-le dijo con un sonrisa picara en plan vacile.

Sam se quedó quieto mirándolo sin decir nada. Incapaz de quitar su mirada de la suya.

-¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado al ver la intensa manera en que le estaba mirando.

-No eres estúpido, ni un fracasado.-le dijo sin parpadear.

Dean puso gesto de sorpresa mientras giraba la cabeza. -¿Qué?-

-Yo no pienso que seas estúpido, ni que seas un fracasado.-repitió.

Dean se le quedó mirando un segundo antes de sonreír y agarrarlo del brazo para llevarlo hacía la cama.

-Venga a dormir.-le indicó.

-Lo digo enserio.-le dijo molesto soltándose de su brazo. -Yo nunca he pensado eso de ti.-repitió vehementemente.

-Vale Sam, te creo.-asintió intentando mantener gesto serio. -Ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana me lo cuentas, estoy herido. ¿Recuerdas? Tengo que descansar.-le dijo para convencerlo.

Funcionó, asintió con la cabeza, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama.

Dean meneó la cabeza, viendo como se dormía en el mismo instante en el que su cabeza tocaba la almohada.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Que mal le sentaba la cerveza a su hermanito. Si no fuera porque lo conocía y sabía lo pánfilo que era para el sexo y que no le gustaban los hombres, habría jurado que había aprovechado el masaje para meterle mano.

Se rió de su propia ocurrencia, Sam no tenía la culpa de que a él le excitase que le tocaran la espalda y que enloqueciera solo con rozarle el cuello. En todo caso, él era el pervertido y mal pensado de los dos.

Riéndose fue a darse una ducha cuidando de no mojar su vendaje, al salir se metió en la cama, mucho más relajado de lo que había estado en semanas, gracias al masaje que le había dado Sam…


	5. PENITENCIA

_**Capítulo 5 Penitencia**_

La mañana siguiente fue…como decirlo…rara.

Si, no había otra manera de describirlo…rara….muy pero que muy rara.

Y para que alguien como él dijese que algo era raro…

Sam era un hombre muy maniático y cada mañana, solía repetir las misma acciones.

Se levantaba de la cama, elegía la ropa que iba a ponerse, entraba al baño, se afeitaba y se duchaba. Ya vestido, solía ir a por él primer café de la mañana, al volver se sentaba en la mesa o en la cama y abría el portátil.

Él también era muy maniático, cada mañana mientras dormía, oía a su hermano levantarse y aunque él estaba medio despierto, fingía que no, para poder hacer el vago en la cama, hasta que Sam se ponía con su ordenador, señal inequívoca de que ya había café. Entonces, era cuando se levantaba.

Aquel día, como cada mañana, el ruido de Sam por la habitación lo fue sacando levemente de su sueño, todo siguió como siempre excepto por un pequeño detalle. Después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de su hermano, que volvía con el café, percibió el ruido de la cama de al lado mientras el otro se sentaba y… de repente… todos los sonidos de la habitación se detuvieron.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, agudizó el oído intentando adivinar que estaba haciendo y porque no escuchaba el sonido del teclado del ordenador.

Los minutos pasaban y seguía sin oír nada. Podía oír su respiración, sabía que estaba en la cama de al lado pero no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Con la curiosidad azuzándole decidió abrir los ojos y ver de una vez que hacia el idiota que tenía por hermano…

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue a su hermano mirándolo fijamente.

Sam abrió los ojos asustado al ver a Dean abrir los suyos. Lo había pillado.

-Hola…ahhhh…buenos días…-dijo titubeante aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Qué coño haces tío?-le preguntó incorporándose ligeramente en un codo.

-Nada. Estaba sentándome para abrir el ordenador. Como siempre.-le respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Me estabas mirando.-afirmó molesto.

-¿Por qué iba a mirarte? Solo estaba pensando…en mis cosas. No me di cuenta.-le explicó intentando tranquilizar el latido del corazón.

Dean asintió todavía mirándole desconfiado, antes de levantarse para entrar al baño. ¿Por qué le decía que estaba a punto de abrir el ordenador, si llevaba un montón de tiempo parado en la cama?

Sam soltó un suspiro de alivio al verle cerrar la puerta.

Ya era lo que le faltaba, que después del numerito rarito de ayer, ahora Dean lo pillara mirándolo. Se dejó caer bocarriba en la cama, bufando.

¿Por qué habría tomado tanta cerveza? _Estúpido alcohol_. Pensó enfadado. Anoche había hecho el mayor ridículo de la historia. Nada más abrir los ojos el recuerdo de la noche anterior le había golpeado como un mazo. Era su hermano.

¿Qué clase de degenerado se excitaba con su hermano mayor? Peor. ¿Qué clase de degenerado engañaba a su hermano para poder meterle mano? !Que bajo había caído¡ Usar los golpes de su hermano para satisfacer su morbosa curiosidad.

¿Se podía caer más bajo?

Definitivamente si. Porque ¿No era caer más bajo, el hecho de que haberse excitado con algo tan simple? No, eso no era caer bajo…eso era patético.

Cierto que llevaba más de dos meses sin sexo pero la abstinencia sexual nunca había sido un problema para él. Cogió una de la almohadas y la puso detrás de la cabeza. Había pasado meses…incluso un año y medio sin acostarse con nadie y nunca había tenido problema.

Le gustaba el sexo como a cualquiera…pero no era algo que lo volviera loco…era más bien…un desahogo…una manera de sentirse cerca de alguien… estaba bien…más que bien a veces…pero no como para hacerle enloquecer.

Por eso, nunca había entendido esa fascinación que tenía su hermano por el tema. No era para tanto. El no era uno de esos tíos típicos, que se excitaban mirando…él se excitaba…cuando entraba en materia.

Recordó la última vez que había entrado en materia.

Se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro…era media noche…cuando había sentido las manos de Amelia recorriendo su pecho…sus labios en los suyos… su pechos llenando sus manos…su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo…su boca acariciando su erección…eso si lo excitaba…la acción…sonrió para sí mismo.

No había nada de qué preocuparse… claramente era una confusión…a le gustaban las mujeres…le encantaban…las mujeres…cerró los ojos relajado…si había preocupado por nada…

Como si fuese una burla su mente se vio violentamente invadida por sus recuerdos… recordó…él glorioso momento en que las palmas de sus manos se habían deslizado por la suave y firme espalda de su hermano…tenía unos músculos tan definidos…su piel estaba tan caliente…su olor era tan único...era tan…tan…tan…Dean…

Dean…Dean…Dean…

-!Joder¡-exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto espantado. Estaba excitado. Excitado de verdad. Sin avisar abrió la puerta y salió fuera de la habitación.

Dean abrió la puerta del baño bruscamente, en el mismo momento en el que se cerraba la de la entrada.

-Sam…-había oído la exclamación de su hermano y había abierto la puerta para ver si había encontrado algo, pero se encontró con la habitación vacía. Se encogió de hombros mientras entraba en la habitación solo con una toalla alrededor de las caderas mientras con otra se secaba el pelo.

Cuando paso delante del espejo se detuvo a ver su reflejo. Una mancha roja había aparecido en el vendaje que Sam le había hecho, probablemente por haberse apoyado en la espalda. Ignorándolo se vistió y se tomó el café mientras reflexionaba sobre la extraña actitud de su hermano. Llevaba dos noches pasándose con la bebida, algo completamente inusual en él, parecía más nervioso que de costumbre y todo eso sin contar, con esa nueva manía de no dejar de mirarlo.

_¿Será porque quiere irse y no sabe como decírmelo? _Pensó sintiendo como la angustia volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Pasó más de media hora antes de que Sam volviese a la habitación, tiempo que empleó en recoger todas las pertenencias de ambos para poder irse en cuanto llegase.

-¿Va todo bien?-le preguntó en cuanto entró.

-Si.-afirmó sonriendo con nerviosismo, mientras esquivaba su mirada. -¿Ya lo has recogido todo?-inquirió mientras repasaba la habitación, para asegurarse de que no se olvidaban nada.

-Sí. ¿Qué te pasó esta mañana?-insistió él sin moverse del sitio.

-Nada…nada…a la chica de la cafetería se le olvido echarme azúcar.-se inventó concentrado en recoger las bolsas para salir de la habitación hacia el Impala.

Dean puso cara de póker al oír la patética escusa.

-Ey, ey, tigre…calma.-le ordenó agarrándolo del brazo. Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar el agarre. -¿Me estás diciendo que saliste de la habitación como una exhalación porque no tenías azúcar?-

El tono de incredulidad en la voz de su hermano le hizo calmarse. Iba a tener que mentir mejor si quería que le dejase tranquilo. ¿Con lo bien que lo hacía antes porque le costaba tanto ahora? ¿Qué había cambiado?

-Vale no. No fue el azúcar… creí ver algo en la ventana y salí a ver que era. No quería alertarte.-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras tragaba saliva.

Dean fijó su mirada en la suya…le estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía. Pero no era como cuando le ocultaba algo importante…era más bien como cuando era niño. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, respiraba un poco más rápido de lo normal y lo miraba sin parpadear, como cuando era pequeño y acababa de hacer una trastada.

-Vale. Avísame para otra vez.- le dijo dejándolo estar, mientras lo soltaba. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener sus secretos personales.

Como un rayo, su hermano fue hacía la puerta y salió al parking.

Dean se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba.

-Mira que es rarito.-le dijo a la nada antes de salir detrás de él.

Pasaron tres días enteros, que en la opinión de Sam, fueron demasiado rápidos… los flases de su "yo malvado" saltaban en su mente una y otra vez, atormentándolo cada día más y más…cada día.. era más difícil que el anterior…

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…-se decía una y otra vez Sam para sí mismo. Llevaban conduciendo más de cinco horas y estaban cerca de su próximo destino. Era la última parada, antes de establecerse definitivamente en algún sitio, para poder trabajar en los fragmentos de profecía que Kevin les había traducido. Para ello tenían que recoger unos libros en el pueblo al que se dirigían.

Miró de reojo a Dean que se había puesto las gafas de sol.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…-volvió a repetirse mientras giraba un poco más el cuerpo para poder verlo un poco mejor.

Desde que se habían subido al coche, Dean no le había dirigido la palabra, había puesto Metálica a todo volumen y se había atrincherado tras las gafas, como hacía cuando no quería hablar. Habían vuelto al principio aunque no sabía del todo el porqué. Quizá por su ridículo de hacía tres noches cuando había bebido…

Pararon a comer algo en una cafetería, a pie de carretera.

-¿Qué os pongo encanto?-le preguntó la camarera dirigiéndose solamente a su hermano. Sam puso los ojos en blanco. Dean y su magnetismo con las mujeres, era algo que no le apetecía ahora mismo.

-Lo que tú quieras ponerme, preciosa.-le contesto con su voz de chulo, para su hermano coquetear era tan natural como respirar.

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. El era un tío atractivo, era guapo, tenía un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita, pero cuando Dean estaba en la habitación, nadie se fijaba en él.

Bueno… eso tampoco era del todo extraño.

Miró a su hermano mientras coqueteaba con la camarera.

Sus ojos verdes que recogían la luz como si la absorbieran y que brillaban con una fuerza que lo dejaba trastocado. Miró sus labios, parecían tan suaves…su barbilla tan fuerte y masculina… Sus hombros anchos, su abdomen plano y marcado…sus caderas definidas…abrió los ojos asustado. _Maldita sea_. _Otra vez no_._ Estúpidos recuerdos que lo estaban volviendo loco._ _Maldito yo malvado por abrir esa puerta._

Se concentró en quitarse de la cabeza sus incestuosas ideas. Se fijó en la camarera.

Era una rubia exuberante con curvas generosas y pintada en exceso. El típico cliché, rubia pechos grandes, minifalda corta. Si, del tipo de su hermano, pero a él no le producía gran cosa.

Pensó en Amelia. La fiable y predecible Amelia…no eso tampoco funcionaba.

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a concentrarse en lo que decía Dean.

-¿No me digas? Estoy seguro de que serás una modelo genial.- le mintió más que acostumbrado, coqueteando.

Sam volvió a mirar al techo. -¿Podrías traerme una Coca-cola y un sándwich vegetal?-le preguntó interrumpiendo la conversación.

La chica le dedicó una mirada molesta y una sonrisa falsa.

-Claro. ¿Y tu guapo?-se interesó sacando pecho y volviendo toda la atención a su hermano.

Sam bufó molesto. Era un momento ridículo. Dean lo miró un segundo antes de contestar. _¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?_

-Tráeme una hamburguesa completa, una ración de patatas fritas y una cerveza.-pidió sonriéndole.

Aunque no dijo nada, le sorprendió que Dean cortara el coqueteo.

-¿Qué te pasa Sam?-le preguntó el otro bruscamente.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?-se extraño.

-Te estás portando de un modo muy extraño hoy. En realidad, llevas una semana un poco raro.-apuntó Dean mientras se echaba hacía atrás en la silla para mirarlo bien.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-le dijo empezando a ponerse nervioso otra vez.

-Me refiero a que llevas toda la semana sin quitarme la vista de encima. ¿Me estás vigilando?-le preguntó a bocajarro.

En su mente saltó la alarma. Se había dado cuenta. _Miente Sam, miente_.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga, yo veo…lo que me rodea…y tu estas a mi alrededor.. así que…pues si supongo que a veces te veo…pero no lo hago a posta…no te vigilo.-quiso darse con la cabeza contra la mesa en cuanto oyó su propia voz titubeante. Parecía un crio.

-Haber si lo cojo… ves alrededor…pero no tiene nada que ver con verme a mí…ya…Te crees que soy tonto. ¿ Qué coño te pasa últimamente? Oye si tienes algo que decir dímelo, pero deja de inventarte cosas raras.-le recriminó molesto.

Esa frase, disparo en Sam un recuerdo de la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué dices siempre eso?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Dean lo miró extrañado. -¿El qué?-

- ¿Por qué dices siempre que eres tonto?-volvió a preguntar.

-De que me estás hablando. Sam ¿Te estás fumando algo raro?...-se cayó al ver a la camarera volver con las bebidas. Esta vez la ignoro para que se fuese pronto y poder seguir hablando.

-Me refiero a que él día…que discutimos…me dijiste que no eras tan inteligente como yo. Siempre dices cosas así ¿Por qué?-

Dean pensó en responderle con una borderia para distraerlo del tema, pero al ver su cara de curiosidad genuina se le olvido. Para ganar tiempo, le dio un sorbo a la cerveza antes de contestar.

-No se…cuando discuto no controlo lo que digo ya sabes.-contestó dándole una evasiva.

Sam lo miró sin decir nada, mientras seguía bebiendo la cerveza y fingía ver la televisión. Sabía que no quería responderle.

-Yo no creo que soy más listo que tu. Solo porque me guste leer y tenga buena memoria, no significa que sea más inteligente. Nunca me he creído mejor que tu.-le dijo con sinceridad.

Dean no le miró a la cara. Tragó fuerte y decidió disfrutar internamente, de la cálida sensación que las palabras de su hermano le habían causado…por supuesto no iba a darle una pista de lo que estaba sintiendo así que dijo…

-Deja el consultorio Samantha. Quiero ver qué partido hay esta noche.-

Sam se calló pero sonrió, sabía que le incomodaban ese tipo de cosas, pero quería aclararlo.

Después de comer volvieron al coche. En otras dos horas, ya estaban en el pueblo.

-Vamos Sam. Recojamos los libros, quiero salir mañana a primera hora.-le dijo Dean mientras salía del coche.

Sam se quedó sentado en el coche mirando sin querer el culo de su hermano al salir del coche. _¿Pero qué me pasa?_ Pensó con desesperación.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir para examinar los libros y los apuntes de Kevin?-le preguntó saliendo e intentando centrarse.

-A una cabaña en las montañas, está en medio de la nada, en un alto y es fácil de controlar si viene alguien.-comentó mientras andaban.

-¿De qué conoces la cabaña?-

-Es uno de los refugios de Rufus. Bobby me los enseño todas.-le dijo parándose en mitad de la calle y comprobando que iban bien. El sonido del móvil le interrumpió.

-Diga…Ey hermano.-contestó Dean con evidente alegría.

Sam dejó los ojos en blanco. Otra vez…

-Sí, ya estamos aquí, vamos ahora mismo a por los libros.-siguió Dean mientras él se apoyaba en una farola mirándolo.

-Vale. En el primer motel a la salida… Si, si…está bien no te preocupes. Ahí estaremos.-concedió antes de colgar.

-¿No dijiste que tenía cosas que hacer?-le preguntó con más agresividad de la que pretendía.

Dean lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido antes de contestar. -Sí, supongo que ya habrá acabado.-

-Genial.-ironizó mientras retomaban la marcha.

-Oye…¿Por qué no aflojas un poco con Benny? Es de fiar.-

Sam bufó. -Es un vampiro Dean. No voy a aflojar nada.-

-Mira yo sería el primero en desconfiar. Pero Benny es un buen tío, me fió de él completamente.-le defendió.

Otro bufido. -Si…ya… eso lo dejaste claro al dormir con él. Vamos. Es aquí.-dijo molesto entrando en la pequeña y oscura tienda.

Dean se quedó mirando asombrado. Ahí estaba otra vez…esa curiosa sensación de que se le escapaba algo importante. Definitivamente Sam se había echado a perder en ese año…solo eso explicaría, que el tono de su hermano hubiese sonado a reproche celoso. Encogiéndose de hombros entró dentro, había cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse que en el síntomas del síndrome premenstrual de su hermanito.


	6. HAY COSAS QUE SOLO PASAN DE NOCHE

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios…Especialmente a Kuolema, tu comentario me gusto mucho. Efectivamente yo opino muy similar a ti. Realmente me gusta que se respeten las personalidades de los dos…a mí el sexo por el sexo no me gusta nada.

Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo… actualizo antes en el foro de supernatural…si quieres pasarte puedes verlo en mi Twiter. Besos.

_**Capítulo 6 Hay cosas que solo pasan de noche**_

Después de recoger los libros en la tienda, se dirigieron al motel donde Benny les esperaba.

Desde que sabía que iban a ver a Benny, Sam estaba enfurruñado y no había vuelto a hablarle.

Se bajó del coche bruscamente y fue al maletero, por sus cosas sin cambiar el gesto de malestar.

Dean no entendía nada. Le parecía un poco exagerado su odio ciego por su amigo pero decidió una vez más dejarlo estar.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el numero de habitación que le había dado.

Toc, toc…llamó a la puerta.

-Hermano.-Saludó abriendo los brazos.

-Hermano.-le respondió abrazándole mientras sonreía.

El bufido de Sam a su espalda le hizo separarse. En cuanto se separaron, su hermano pasó delante de ambos entrando en la habitación sin decir nada, dejó las cosas en la cama que no estaba desecha y entró al baño.

Benny miró a Dean sin decir nada, enarcando una ceja.

Él se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-le pidió su amigo.

-Sam voy a tomar algo con Benny, volvemos en un rato.-la mirada de odio de su hermano, lo fulmino durante el segundo que abrió la puerta para mirarle.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó mientras cerraban y empezaban a andar por el pasillo.

-Nada, se puso de mal humor de repente.-le contestó distraído pensando en qué demonios pasaba.-¿Ya acabaste lo que tenías que hacer?-se intereso.

-No, de eso quería hablarte. Resulta que me va a llevar un poco más de tiempo del que pensaba.-le explicó un poco a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, tarda lo que necesites.-concedió mientras salían a la calle y seguía a Benny.

-¿Cuándo se va?-inquirió para saber de qué tiempo disponía.

-De momento no me ha dicho nada. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Como mínimo hasta que encontremos sentido a los apuntes de Kevin. Mañana mismo saldremos a primera hora de la mañana a un refugio. Cuando acabes llámame y te digo donde estamos.-le aclaró.

-Bien. Iba a preguntarte que tal las cosas con tu hermano pero ya me ha respondido él.-comentó mientras entraban por la puerta del bar del motel.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Le caes fatal, pero no sé por qué. Me parece exagerado.-le dijo sentándose al final de la barra mientras buscaba con la mirada a una camarera.

Benny le miró un segundo, planteándose si debía decirle lo que sospechaba. No mejor no. No creía que fuera muy buena idea decirle, que creía que su hermanito pequeño tenía un cierto interés por él.

Después de pedir dos cervezas, que se bebería él porque Benny no bebía otra cosa que no fuese sangre, volvió a girarse hacía él.

-Las cosas están un poco mejor. Pero vamos que es por días.-concretó.

-Bueno, quizá las cosas se calmen cuando estéis en el refugio.-aventuró.

-No creo…últimamente está muy raro.-le confesó.

Benny le dedicó una mirada de asombro.

-Define raro.-pidió.

-Bueno no se…esta mucho más nervioso de lo que lo había visto nunca. Y me vigila constantemente, no sé porque.-bebió un trago de la cerveza.

-Nervioso…¿Y por qué crees que te vigila?-se interesó.

-Yo que sé. Al principio pensé que era porque quería decirme algo. Pero pasan los días y sigue igual. Me mira fijamente todo el rato…es como si quisiera que pasase algo.-concretó. -No se…a lo mejor quiere que yo me vaya.- elucubro.

Benny miró a Dean sin dar crédito. No se enteraba de nada. Las señales eran cada vez más claras…se preguntó durante un instante, cómo reaccionaría su amigo cuando se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Después de una parada técnica en la tienda del motel, volvieron a la habitación para encontrarla vacía. Como las cosas de Sam seguían allí no se preocupo. Se había hecho tarde, quizá su hermano había ido a cenar algo cuando ellos estaban en la tienda. Se tumbó en la cama, donde estaban las cosas de Sam y le dejó el baño a Benny, que iba a salir a por provisiones para él, antes de retomar sus asuntos.

Una hora después de que Benny se fuese Sam aún no había vuelto y estaba empezando a preocuparse. Apagó la tele y se acomodó mejor en la cama. A lo mejor había vuelto a beber. Y con lo torpe que estaba últimamente como le sumara el alcohol… cuando estaba casi decidido para ir a buscarle la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente.

Se dio cuenta en cuanto lo vio, de que no había bebido porque no tropezó con nada.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, tío?-el preguntó en voz baja para no sobresaltarlo.

-¿Y Benny?-preguntó el otro molesto sin responder.

Se había ido, cuando la rabia le había atenazado la garganta.

Se sentía fatal.

Fatal, porque no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que estaba celoso.

Fatal, porque no sabía cómo gestionar lo que sentía por Dean.

Ya era bastante malo que fuese un hombre… pero es que además era su hermano.

Lo quería, lo quería muchísimo, él siempre había estado en su vida, siempre ayudándolo…siempre cuidándolo…siempre ahí para él.

Se sentía horriblemente mal por lo que le estaba sintiendo. Sucio…enfermo…no era normal sentirse así con su hermano.

¿Pero que era normal? En su vida nada lo era…ellos vivían al margen de la ley…al margen de la normas… la cabeza había empezado a dolerle…así que se había levantado del banco del parque para irse al motel a dormir.

Dean lo miró un segundo antes de contestar. Parecía cansado y triste.

-Ha ido a por provisiones para salir mañana.-le contestó. Guardo silencio mientras lo miraba quitarse la chaqueta para dejarla en una silla y sentarse para quitarse las botas.

-Como no me contestaste al mensaje que te envié para que vinieses a cenar, te he comprado manzanas rojas de esas que tanto parecen gustarte.-comentó.

Sam dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo sintiendo que el corazón le daba un salto, así era Dean. Parecía alguien que pasaba de todo…que no sentía nada por nadie…. Pero ahí está él.

Diciéndole, sin saberlo, lo que necesitaba oír…diciéndole a su manera que se preocupaba por él…que se fijaba en sus cosas…que le prestaba más atención de lo que quería demostrar.

Así era él…no decía lo que sentía…lo demostraba. Como si una luz se hubiese encendido en su cerebro…supo que tenía que hacer.

Buscó sus ojos…sin quitar la mirada de la suya…se descalzó…se quito la sobrecamisa, quedando en vaqueros y camiseta…y caminó hasta la cama donde Dean le devolvía la mirada casi sin parpadear…mirándolo desconfiado y extrañado.

-¿Ya vas a acostarte? Ahora te dejo la cama.-dijo haciendo además de incorporarse, apartando la vista de la intensa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Sam.

-No. Quédate.-le pidió en voz baja poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. Dean lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos…¿Qué momento estaba viviendo?

-¿Sam cuanto has bebido?-le preguntó alarmado.

En vez de contestar, Sam apagó la luz principal y se tumbo en la cama..a su lado. Mirándolo.

Dean entrecerró los ojos…pensando a toda velocidad…¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Si no fuera Sam…si no fuera un hombre… pensaría…que…pensaría…que…abrió los ojos con espanto…

Eso era…Por eso se estaba comportando así…por eso lo vigilaba…por eso trataba tan mal a Benny…y a la camarera…

Eran hermanos…la misma sangre…¿Qué clase de ser podría…?

El pánico había invadido cada parte de su mente…

Se estaba preparando para tirarle de la cama y darle una paliza, cuando volvió a mirarle a los ojos…parecía tan triste…tenía esa cara de pena…tan desamparado…tan avergonzado…tan…Sammy. Sus cambiantes ojos lo tenían apresado…lo llamaban…rogándole que no le dejase solo.

Incapaz de negarse y contradiciendo las alertas de su mente, que le decían que huyese…se volvió a tumbar en la cama sin apartar la mirada.

Eran hombres…eran hermanos…la misma sangre…aquello no podía ser…de ninguna manera.

Respiró profundamente…tenían que hablar ya…y acabar…con…con lo que fuera...que era aquello…

Esa era la teoría…lo racional… la practica era que seguía tumbado en la cama…sin quitarle los ojos de encima…horrorizado si…pero al mismo tiempo…se había confirmado lo que más había temido…confundir los sentimientos.

A veces con el paso de los años…en ciertas situaciones… le había dado miedo la intensidad de su sentimientos por Sam…ese instinto de protección..esa devastación cuando creyó que lo perdía… como consecuencia, evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico y se decía a sí mismo, que era porque él le había cuidado siempre.

Ahora tenía se enfrentaba al peor monstruo de su vida…al peor demonio…al verdadero infierno…lo que más había temido. Que las cosas se volvieran difusas entre los dos. Estaban confundidos…eso era todo. Confusión.

Sam seguía enfrentando su mirada y, sabiendo lo mal que debía sentirse…hizo de tripas corazón…empujó sus sentimientos hacia lo más profundo del estomago y respiró profundamente intentando relajarse y aparentar tranquilidad, era el mayor…tenía que mantener el control.

El sueño, les fue venciendo poco a poco…sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiese movido. Quedándose con la imagen del otro como ultima visión del día.

Pero si algo tiene la noche…es que incita…a cosas que nunca pasarían de día…y precisamente por eso…Sam acabó con la cabeza escondida en su cuello…ligeramente recostado en su pecho mientras con un brazo, Dean lo tenía rodeado…como cuando eran pequeños…tenía pesadillas…y lo abrazaba…para protegerlo de todos los males del mundo…

Por primera vez…en muchos años…ninguno de los dos tuvieron pesadillas…durmieron profundamente… como no lo hacían desde hacía largo tiempo… toda la noche …en calma…en paz.


	7. LA VERDAD NO SIEMPRE ES BUENA

Hola mis amores. Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.

Un beso y ya me contareis.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 7 La verdad no siempre es buena**_

El primer recuerdo consciente que Sam tiene de niño es el de su padre, cuando el apenas tenía tres años diciéndole que Dean iba a cuidarlo. "Dean te cuidará". Había dicho cuando él se había echado a llorar porque su padre volvía a irse. Y no tuvo que llorar más, porque Dean cuidó de él.

El siguiente, era con cuatro años, su padre se iba de cacería y Sam se había enfadado, porque quería que él le diese la cena y le llevase a la cama. "Basta Sam. Dean se encargará de ti." Y lo hizo, le ayudó a cenar y lo metió en cama.

Con cinco años le había rogado a su padre le llevase a jugar en la nieve. "Que te lleve Dean". Le había contestado molesto mientras seguía bebiendo cerveza y viendo la tele. Y lo hizo…una mirada, un puchero…y jugaban juntos a perseguirse en la nieve.

El resto de sus recuerdos no era más que una sucesión de lo mismo. Cuando era muy pequeño solía pensar que Dean era el mejor hermano del mundo. El más fuerte…el más listo…el mejor.

Conforme se hizo mayor…sus pensamientos se fueron…equivocando. El desprecio que empezó a sentir por su padre se iba acrecentando cada día…deseaba tanto alejarse de él, ser un niño normal…con una casa…un perro…la cena sobre la mesa…y alguien que le contase cuentos antes de irse a dormir…alguien que se preocupase por la notas que sacaba…y que le regañase por acostarse tarde o cenar pizza dos días seguidos…deseaba tanto una familia normal…una vida normal…

En algún momento del camino…mientras se le privaba de tener amigos…de tener novia…de tener una casa fija…unió a su padre con Dean, eran tan parecidos…y quiso alejarse de ambos…quiso escapar de esa vida…y buscar un lugar para él.

Un lugar en el que poder dormir toda la noche, sin preocuparse de que le atacase nadie…un lugar donde sentirse a gusto…a salvo…donde poder ser el mismo, sin sentirse mal…

Un día se fue…consiguió romper los barrotes de aquel encierro y huir hacia una vida mejor.

Lo había hecho de joven…y había vuelto a hacerlo cuando Dean fue atrapado en el Purgatorio.

Solo ahora, empezaba a entender porque había tomado esas decisiones que en principio le habían parecido lógicas.

Quizá, en alguna parte de él mismo, sin darse cuenta, aquello había empezado a nacer hacía mucho tiempo…aunque sabía que estaba más que mal… no podía evitarlo. No sabía qué demonios sentía…pero no podía evitarlo…era como si un dique se hubiese roto…y el caudal del río era tan abundante y potente que no podía reconstruirse.

Ahora, viendo su situación actual, quizá había sido mejor callarse…haberlo ignorado…haber fingido mejor…cualquier cosa, para que Dean no lo hubiese adivinado.

Pero lo conocía demasiado bien…solo había necesitado unos pocos días y mirarlo de verdad para unir las piezas.

Lo había visto en sus ojos…había visto el horror…por lo que acababa de descubrir…el asco…el pánico…la desesperación… el miedo...y aunque no supo interpretarlo hasta el día después, supo el momento exacto en que el endeble lazo que los unía como hermanos… se rompía en mil pedazos.

Endeble sí, porque él lo había vuelto frágil, al no buscarlo cuando cayó en el purgatorio…roto si…por atreverse a pensar en cosas que estaban totalmente prohibidas.

Se pasó las manos por la cara con cansancio…sintiéndose increíblemente miserable.

Hacía tres días de aquella noche en que durmió, después de muchos años otra vez con su hermano, se había sentido tan bien…había dormido tan profundo…se había sentido tan a salvo.

Mientras durmió cálido y protegido…todo estaba bien…pero en cuanto abrió los ojos…se dio cuenta de lo que había generado en su hermano el descubrimiento.

Se había despertado solo en la habitación, y cuando Dean volvió, ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos a toda costa, a pesar de haber ido en el coche, durante los tres días que tardaron en llegar a la cabaña, su hermano decidió fingir que iba solo. La música a todo volumen y sus gafas de sol parecían ser su único compañero. Desayunaba, comía y cenaba solo. Lo dejaba en la habitación durante horas y volvía de madrugada para levantarse antes que él. Lo más raro es que no volvía bebido…hubiese querido preguntarle…pero no era el momento.

Sam solo se veía con fuerzas de mirar con impotencia, sin poder decir nada. Se moría de vergüenza, al pensar en cómo afrontar el tema con su hermano.

Mortificado y asustado por lo que había empezado a sentir, pasaba las noches en vela pensando...cuando oía a Dean volver, fingía que dormía, hasta que él conciliaba el sueño después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama.

Entonces, Sam volvía a abrir los ojos y se quedaba allí tumbado en la oscuridad mirando sin ver la espalda de su hermano.

Aquella tarde habían llegado por fin a la cabaña de Rufus, pero después de dejar las cosas dentro, Dean volvió a irse solo. Para volver, ya pasada la media noche y tumbarse en la cama.

La cabaña no era muy grande pero sí bastante cómoda. La puerta de entrada daba directamente a una amplia estancia dedicada a la cocina y al salón, la cocina consistía en cuatro lacenas de madera, una cocina, un vertedero, y una nevera pequeña. El salón tenía un ancho sofá de tres plazas de aspecto mullido que por el tamaño que tenía cerrado estaba claro que era un sofá cama, un sillón a juego, una alfombra, una mesilla, una tele con un DVD y una pequeña chimenea.

Una puerta a la izquierda de la cocina, daba paso al interior donde había un baño con ducha y dos dormitorios. Uno con una cama de matrimonio y otra con dos camas de 1,05. Estaba claro que la casa había sido concebida como refugio para cazadores, ya que, el sótano, al que se accedía por la ultima puerta del pasillo, estaba repleto de libros y materiales para la cacería.

En cuanto Dean se fue, Sam cogió sus cosas del salón y las llevó a la habitación con camas gemelas. Cogió las de Dean y las puso en la habitación con cama de matrimonio. Era mejor así.

Iba a ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormían separados, siempre dormían en el mismo cuarto para así estar más seguros en caso de que los atacasen.

Pero ahora, se veía incapaz de seguir obligando a su hermano a soportar la situación. Después había deshecho sus maletas y colocado las provisiones. Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre no cenó nada.

Desde aquella noche apenas comía…se mantenía a base de café…dedicaba todo el día a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Lo malo era que cuanto más lo pensaba más indicios encontraba de lo que sentía.

Intentó pensar en Amelia…pero cuando lo hacía, solo podía pensar en que quizá se había esforzado tanto en que las cosas fuesen bien, para intentar no pensar en que ya no tenía a Dean y llenar el inmenso agujero negro que su pérdida había dejado.

Suspiró mientras miraba hacia el cielo, apoyando la cabeza en la barandilla de las escaleras. ¿Cuando se había vuelto todo una locura? ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él?

Como si ya no fuese suficiente con la telequinesia, ser adicto a la sangre de demonio, ser la reencarnación de Lucifer, ser un ser sin alma…y ahora…ahora…ser un pervertidor de hermanos…

Si dios existía… no creía que fuese a perdonarlo otra vez…

Dean se despertó con el mismo espantoso dolor de cabeza que llevaba acompañándolo toda la semana.

Desde que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Sam, no había sido capaz de hallar tranquilidad de ninguna manera. Lo único que le quedaba por intentar era el alcohol, pero no se fiaba de sí mismo si volvía borracho.

Al principio el horror y la negación habían sido todo lo que se había visto capaz de sentir.

Seguido de un estupor tan profundo que, por momentos, cuando se detenía a pensar en la surrealista situación que estaba viviendo, se quedaba como ido.

No era capaz de ver a Sam ni siquiera de perfil. Cada vez que lo intentaba, volvía a ver sus ojos pidiéndole que se quedara…rogándole que no le rechazara.

Y lo había hecho…se había quedado…y en cuanto se despertó el mundo se le echó encima…

Sam estaba acurrucado en su cuerpo…y… si había algo allí arriba…iba a tener que perdonarlo…pero sentía de todo, menos que estaba mal…

Fue un puñetero instante…apenas unos malditos segundos... pero Sam tenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello, su aliento le rozaba el cuello suavemente…como una caricia…solo que con todas las caricias que le habían hecho en su vida…nunca…jamás…le habían provocado semejante reacción…

Donde su aliento tocaba sentía como si la piel le estuviese ardiendo… y la mano que tenía sobre su pecho...estaba lanzando descargas por todo su cuerpo…en cuanto sintió su cuerpo reaccionar, su mente colapso.

No podía ser…no, no, no. Lo más rápido y suavemente que pudo para no despertarlo, se levantó de la cama y tras una ducha salió en el coche a pensar.

A partir de ahí, su plan para ignorar a su hermano se convirtió en su ley máxima, a lo largo de siete días lo ignoro completamente, como si no existiera, mientras en su mente se iban sucediendo distintos estados de ánimo.

Del horror y el espanto, pasó al pánico, del él al pavor, de ahí a la consternación y luego…lo peor…la confusión.

Esa había sido con diferencia la peor parte…puede que no fuese un lumbreras pero tampoco era estúpido. Y sabía que esos intensos sentimientos que sentía por él…no eran normales…no eran lógicos…pero…y si no era amor de hermano…y si era….

Rápidamente pasó a la última fase…la negación.

Le encantaba el sexo… y nunca le había gustado un tío…nunca…ni siquiera curiosidad… nada… no… definitivamente no podrían traspasar la línea…porque simplemente él era del otro bando…no había sentido nunca excitación por los hombres…y a su edad…no la iba a sentir.

Justo en el punto más álgido de su fase de negación…paff…la verdad le dio una bofetada…recordándole porque había huido de la cama aquella mañana…por que ignoraba a su hermano…porque estaba siendo un capullo…

Para demostrarse que no era verdad…la noche anterior había visto a Sam a la cara, después de seis días…mierda…

Sam tenía un aspecto horrible…peor que cuando Lucifer lo tuvo sin dormir… con grandes ojeras…el blanco de los ojos completamente enrojecido y bastante demacrado.

Sin dormir, con los remordimientos atenazándole por haber dejado a su hermano consumirse, había dado vueltas y más vueltas en la cama…entonces lo oyó…oyó el suave crujido de la puerta abrirse y supo que él tampoco podía dormir.

Se sintió todavía peor…¿Como no se había dado cuenta de lo que Sam estaba pasando?…él era el mayor…debía mostrar más control…¿No?

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, y salió sin hacer ruido, hacía la sala, donde estaba la puerta de entrada.

Al acercarse, vio que estaba entreabierta…se asomó para ver a Sam, sentado en la escalera de la entrada con la espalda y la cabeza recostadas en la barandilla.

Tomó aire profundamente. -Ey.-le llamó abriendo la puerta con suavidad.

Sam giró la cabeza rápidamente, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirándole, tragó saliva antes de contestar. -Ey.-

Dean salió al porche y bajó las escaleras, para sentarse al otro lado de la escalera en la misma postura.

-¿No tienes sueño?-le preguntó sin saber bien que decir.

Sam negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar hacia el cielo.

-¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?-le preguntó intentando sonar calmado.

Él se encogió los hombros sin contestar.

Dean chasqueó la lengua. -Oye, tenemos que hablar.-

Sam se rió bajito con ironía. -Tus palabras favoritas.-

-Mira Sam, yo…bueno…quizá no me…quizá…no he…-

El enfrentó su mirada enfadado. -Basta. No te eches la culpa. No es culpa tuya. Yo no … joder Dean…yo no sé que me está pasando.-

Le miró un segundo sin responder. Parecía tan cansado. Ese sentimiento de protección, que siempre tenía hacía el, se estaba imponiendo.

-¿Por qué no lo olvidamos? Todo ha sido un poco raro desde que he vuelto y…-empezó Dean, pero se calló al ver la manera tan intensa en que Sam le miraba.

-¿Tu serías capaz de fingir que no ha pasado nada?-inquirió.

-Si.-respondió con una convicción que no sentía.

-Bueno…no puedo decir que me sorprenda. Tu siempre has sido el más fuerte de los dos.-afirmó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara con hastió.

-¿Tu no podrías?-le preguntó.

-No, no creo que pueda. Somos hermanos…pero…tu eres…no se…yo…-

-Porque simplemente lo apartamos…los dos estamos…no se…porque simplemente no le dejamos ahí.- Sugirió deseoso de que ese momento pasase pronto.

-¿Y después?-preguntó Sam tras mirarlo durante unos segundos.

-No lo sé.-le contestó con sinceridad.

Sam volvió a mirarlo con tristeza.- Lo siento.-dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo.

Dean sonrió levemente. -No vamos a preocuparnos aún…cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Si llegamos. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y comemos algo antes de ir a dormir?-le ofreció sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Sam levantó la cabeza sonrojado, pero con su característica tímida sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza.

-Venga tío, vamos a buscar unas birras, veras como después dormimos mejor.-le aseguró Dean.

Sintiéndose mejor que en mucho tiempo, Sam se levantó de la escalera y entro en la cocina, donde Dean ya sacaba de la nevera dos cervezas.


	8. EL PRINCIPIO DEL PUENTE

Hola mis amores. Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.

Un beso y ya me contareis.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 8 El principio del puente**_

Sam estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa que había cerca de una ventana. Toda la mesa estaba llena de los libros y los papeles de la investigación. Ya era media tarde y todavía no había levantado la cabeza de los libros, apenas unos minutos, los justos para comer algo y seguir.

Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando le dijo que iba al pueblo a por comida, tampoco lo hizo cuando llegó dos horas y media más tarde.

Después de guardarlo todo, se había sentado con una cerveza delante de la tele. Pero el interés por él partido, le duro poco…últimamente le pasaba mucho. Desde que Sam había empezado la investigación…las cosas se había vuelto…raras…pero no en plan mal…si no en plan…pues eso raro.

Dean había intentado recuperar la normalidad de su relación y creía que su hermano estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo pero…es que últimamente perdía el intereses en todo rapidísimo…bueno en todo…lo que no fuera Sam.

Se había sorprendido a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que hiciese lo que hiciese, acababa mirándolo disimuladamente. Había intentado no hacerlo, de verdad que si…pero de repente parecía ser incapaz de hacerlo… desde que había medio arreglado las cosas no dejaba de rememorar cada uno de los días que había estado juntos después de que él volviese del Purgatorio. Por su parte tenía la conciencia tranquila, no había hecho nada que pudiese interpretarse como "coqueteo" o "mostrarse interesado".

Quizá a su hermano le había dado un aire…siempre había sido muy retraído con las chicas…muy pánfilo para el sexo…quizá era eso…estaba experimentando. !Claro¡…eso era…como no había tenido una adolescencia normal y justo después, se había ido a la universidad lo estaba usando para jugar… se rió por lo bajo mientras bebía un sorbo más de su cerveza.

Eso era…quería experimentar.

Sin embargo se preguntó hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar, para hacerle ver que no era más que curiosidad. Una tontería.

Bah…se dijo a sí mismo. No iba a tener que llegar muy lejos…era Sam…y Sam era como una chica virgen…seguro que si se acercaba un poco de más…saldría huyendo y se le quitaba toda la tontería junta.

Satisfecho con la idea…y seguro de su éxito empezó a maquinar mientras empezaba con la siguiente cerveza.

Diez minutos después se levantaba del sofá y como quien no quiere la cosa…se iba acercando a la mesa donde Sam leía. Él confiado seguía leyendo.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar?-le preguntó muy cerca de su oído.

El respondió sobresaltándose.

-Joder Dean.-protestó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.-Ponte un cascabel.-

El se rió. -No quería asustarte, solo quería saber que íbamos a cenar.-le indicó sin darle importancia mientras se inclinaba por detrás de él y se apoyaba en su hombro para ver "supuestamente" lo que él estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué.. que estás haciendo?-preguntó Sam quedándose petrificado. Llevaba días intentando no tocarle y de repente se le echaba encima.

-Leyendo.-comentó como si nada retirándose.

-Tú nunca lees.-señaló el moreno no sin razón.

-Yo hago muchas cosas que tú no sabes, Sam.-le contestó el otro como si nada clavando su mirada en la suya.

Sam le miró parpadeando varias veces como si le hubiesen dado un golpe. ¡¿Dean estaba coqueteando?!

¿Con él? No, no podía ser.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?-volvió a preguntar mirándolo tranquilamente a pesar de estarse muriendo por reírse de Sam, era tan transparente. Podía ver el pánico y la sorpresa impresos en su cara.

Se regodeó en su inteligencia. El tenía razón. Sam quería jugar pero no se sabía las reglas del juego. "Criatura". Pensó para sí.

-No se…lo que tú quieras.-le contestó atolondrado.

-Entendido. Porque no dejas ya los libros y vas a darte una ducha. Tienes pinta de necesitarlo, mientras haré la cena.-se ofreció.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, mientras lo veía irse hacía la zona de la cocina y el recogía los libros. ¿A que jugaba?

Dean esperó a oír el agua de la ducha para reírse. Su hobby parecido de siempre era meterse con Sam. Pero utilizar el coqueteo para chincharlo empezaba a parecerle la mejor idea del mundo.

Sam volvió a los veinte minutos todavía parecía un poco desubicado.

-¿Qué has preparado?- Le preguntó acercándose a la cocina.

-Filetes. ¿Por qué no acabas de hacerlos tú, mientras yo me ducho?-le preguntó sin mirarlo pensando en su próximo movimiento.

-Claro. Pero no tardes o se te va a enfriar.-le contestó más relajado. Seguro de que lo de antes se lo había imaginado.

-Toma.-le dijo tendiéndole las pinzas para darle vuelta a la carne. Tuvo mucho cuidado de dejar que sus dedos rozasen los de Sam en el proceso. Y aunque en principio lo estaba haciendo para reírse de él, no le resultó gracioso, todo lo contrario. La sangre empezó a correr por su cuerpo con fuerza y los dedos a hormiguearle.

Sam lo miró ligeramente colorado con los ojos muy abiertos. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de seguir decidió irse a la ducha.

Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? El tenía muchísima experiencia, no era de los que se alteraban por nada. Si quería continuar con su plan tendría que tener más cuidado. No vaya a ser que se emocionase demasiado…con lo de asustar a Sam.

El moreno seguía en la cocina mirándose la mano. Había sentido la electricidad subiendo desde sus dedos…a su mano…a su brazo…extendiéndose por su cuerpo. El estomago le había dado un vuelco, y la sangre corría por sus venas impulsada por una gran dosis de adrenalina. El chisporroteo de la carne le hizo salir de su estopor.

Apresuradamente le dio la vuelta a dos filetes de ternera. Desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Dean se había preocupado por todo…que si no era gay, que si era su hermano, que si estaba mal…pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar en el factor físico. Ni una vez. En que si…se dejaba llevar…pues… acabaría habiendo contacto. Abrió los ojos presa del pánico, si las cosas… ellos…acabarían… se agarró al mueble de al lado intentando recuperar la calma.

Se imaginó con claridad besando a Dean…besando aquellos labios..gruesos…rosados…tan apetecibles…tan besables…tan irresistibles…y claro…tendría que tocarlo…ufff…su cuerpo reacciono con una violencia totalmente antinatural en él. Excitándose en cuestión de segundos. Respiró lentamente intentando calmarse…

Que estupidez. ¿Como si Dean fuese a hacer algo con él? Una cosa era que le hubiese perdonado la vida por ponerle en semejante situación, otra era que fuera correspondido. Suspiró en alto, la vida era más fácil cuando vivía con Amelia.

Su mirada fue hacía los dos boles tapados con platos que había delante. En el primero había una enorme cantidad de patatas fritas. Puso los ojos en blanco abriendo el otro. Típico de Dean, patatas como para cuatro personas…pero su pensamiento sobre su hermano y la comida basura se corto cuando vio el contenido del segundo. Una ensalada, con tomate, escarola, zanahoria, calabacín y manzana.

Definitivamente la vida con Amelia era más fácil…pero no la cambiaría por la que tenía con Dean a su lado.

Dean salió de la ducha cuando acababa de poner la mesa y la comida sobre la mesa.

-Papeo.-dijo con gusto cogiendo una cerveza y una botella de agua de camino a la mesa.

-Gracias.-le agradeció Sam con su inocente sonrisa, cuando le puso la botella delante de su vaso.

-Me encantan las hamburguesas pero tío…no hay nada como la carne echa por mi mismo…en serio, soy como el chef Ramsay…me pones ingredientes delante y su espíritu me invade.-le aseguró con vehemencia.

-Oye tú estabas en la ducha. Yo los cocine.-protestó sonriendo.

-No flipes enano, yo hice la salsa para cocinarlo y lo puse en la sartén, lo que tú hiciste no tiene rango ni de Ramsay microscópico.-aseguró.

Sam se carcajeo…cuanto había echado de menos las referencias de su hermano al mundo de la televisión y el cine. Sonrió mientras lo veía comer con un gesto de evidente regodeo, apartó la mirada a su plato…se había molestado en hacerle una ensalada a pesar de que el odiaba ese tipo de comida.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Dean extrañado, al ver como su hermano miraba hacia abajo.

-No. Solo miraba mi comida.-contestó.

-Pero mira que eres rarito, ¿Vas a hacerle una radiografía a tu plato?-le preguntó con sorna.

Él lo ignoró mientras probaba su carne.

-¿No está buena? ¿Hice algo mal?-inquirió dejando de comer.

-¿El qué?-no entendía a que se refería.

-La ensalada. Como no te la estás comiendo.-le explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam quería disimular pero no podía…¿Cómo iba a disimular nada, cuando ahí estaba él preocupado por si no había preparado bien la ensalada?

-No se puede hacer mal una ensalada.-contestó para picarlo pero con una enorme sonrisa.

-Al parecer sí, porque no te la comes.-refunfuño mientras seguía comiendo.

Para contradecirlo Sam empezó a comerse la ensalada. Dean se rió.

-Infantil. Querías hacerme sentir mal.-le reprochó.

-Nah…solo quería meterme contigo. Esta buenísima. La manzana le queda genial en la ensalada.-comentó.

-No lo creo. Pero siempre que pides tu comida de conejos, suele llevar mezclada fruta, así que improvise.-dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

Sam le dirigió una de sus brillantes sonrisas antes de beber un poco de agua.

El resto de la comida transcurrió más o menos en silencio, aunque Sam no dejo de sonreírle a cada momento.

Cada vez que la sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y sus ojos brillaban, mirándolo… sentía una cosa calentita… titilando… en lo más profundo del pecho…

-¿Vemos una peli?-le preguntó mientras recogía lo que faltaba de la mesa y Sam lavaba los trastos.

-¿Para que me preguntas? Si después vas a poner lo que tú quieras.-comentó con diversión al oír la pregunta, Dean siempre veía cualquier cosa que le apeteciese y el navegaba por internet un rato hasta la hora de dormir.

-Ya. Bueno hoy me apetece algo distinto…¿Y si probamos a crear la noche de Sam?-sugirió Dean exaltado.

Sam giró la cabeza todavía con las manos llenas de jabón. Reconocía el tono de…he tenido una idea…tonta….generalmente.

-¿Y en qué consiste "La noche de Sam"?-se interesó.

-Pues en que esta noche…de manera excepcional…te dejare elegir lo que vamos a ver en la tele.-le explicó con ese gesto de niño pequeño que ponía a veces cuando se le ocurría algo raro.

-Ufff…que generoso, Dean.-se burlo.

-Lo sé.-le espetó haciéndole un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. -Haré palomitas, así que vete acabando antes de que me arrepienta.-le advirtió señalándole con un dedo.

Sam se rió mientras acababa. Hoy estaba muy raro, pero le encantaba dejarse mimar por su hermano.

Sentado en el sillón individual, usó el portátil para consultar la programación y buscar una película de su gusto pero que no le resultase muy pesado a su hermano.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?-preguntó Dean sentándose en el centro del sofá de tres plazas con un bol llenó de palomitas.

- Vamos a ver 2012, es una película sobre desastres naturales y el cambio climático.-le comentó sintonizando el canal.

Dean le miró enarcando las cejas mientras dejaba de comer la palomitas. -Uy…tiene una pinta. No sé si voy a poder aguantar la presión. El fin del mundo por cuatro gotas.-se burló.

A los treinta minutos de película, ambos estaban metidos en el argumento. La película resultó ser muy buena y les dejó a ambos con muy buena sensación. Habían pasado un rato muy agradable y inusualmente relajados. Después comentaron lo que más les había gustado y recogieron en silencio las cosas antes de irse a dormir. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta, pero ambos sabían que las cosas habían cambiado…y quizá después de una noche tan agradable…no era tan mala idea.


	9. UN DÍA DE LLUVIA

Hola mis amores. Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.

Un beso y ya me contareis.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 9 Un día de lluvia**_

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara…había sido una noche genial…se levantó rápidamente y se fue a la ducha para vestirse, le apetecía muchísimo ver a Dean.

Con una taza de café en la mano, apoyó la cadera en uno de los muebles de la cocina y miró por la ventana. Fuera llovía, pero ni siquiera el triste tiempo fue capaz de borrarle la sonrisa.

-Que frió hace ¿No?-le preguntó Dean casi al oído mirando por encima de su hombro hacía fuera.

Sam se estremeció sobresaltado, pero no se movió, porque Dean seguía mirando por la ventana y al estar tan cerca podía notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-inquirió nervioso por la cercanía.

-Tenía que ir al baño y te oí en la cocina.-aclaró bostezando para después estirarse. -Que porquería de tiempo. Me vuelvo a la cama.-le dijo separándose del todo y yendo otra vez a su dormitorio.

Sam pasó la mano por el cuello, donde su aliento le había rozando haciéndolo estremecer.

Era una situación imposible, de serle indiferente físicamente había pasado a responder al mínimo gesto. Bueno quizá no había sido indiferencia, sino contención y simplemente el darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, había descontrolado todo.

Volvió a la investigación pero la verdad es que le estaba costando. La cabeza volvía una y otra vez a la noche anterior…ojalá pudieran repetirlo.

Volvió a mirar fuera. Pensándolo mejor. ¿Qué les impedía repetirlo? Se merecían un poco de descanso.

Sonriendo se levantó de la mesa y comprobó la despensa. Después de recoger todo lo de la mesa, dejó una nota a Dean para que supiera que iba al pueblo, aunque no era probable que se levantase porque eran apenas las once de la mañana.

El ruido del agua cayendo lo despertó de su sueño. "Cuando me levante voy a prohibirle a Sam ducharse antes del medio día". Pensó molesto durante un segundo antes de que los recuerdos de la noche anterior volviesen a él. Después de su estancia en el Purgatorio, era realmente genial hacer algo normal, que no estuviese relacionado con el mundo sobrenatural. Hacer algo juntos.

Sonrió, al recordar las caras de Sam al tentarle con sus minúsculos coqueteos, y la cara de felicidad que puso cuando se inventó la chorrada del día de Sam. Había merecido la pena solo por verle sonreír así, no solo con la boca como hacía normalmente sino con los ojos brillantes y la cara resplandeciente.

Lo oyó trastear por la cocina y presa de un impulso por volver a verle se levantó de la cama.

Hacía frió y por el ruido dedujo que estaba lloviendo, Sam estaba dándole la espalda apoyado en un mueble bebiendo café. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se acercó por detrás, levantando la cabeza sobre su hombro fingiendo que miraba fuera.

-Que frió hace ¿No?- le preguntó cerca de su oído a propósito. Tal y como se imaginaba su cuerpo reacciono estremeciéndose. Sonrió, era tan inocente.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-le preguntó el otro con voz insegura y visiblemente nervioso.

A propósito, Dean expiro un poquito más fuerte de lo que lo hacía normalmente para que notase la respiración en su cuello.

-Tenía que ir al baño y te oí en la cocina.-mintió al notar lo tenso que estaba, volvió a sonreír mientras se estiraba para ponerlo más nervioso. Al verlo tragar saliva con fuerza se dio por satisfecho. -Que porquería de tiempo. Me vuelvo a la cama.-se separó de él y volvió al dormitorio para seguir durmiendo con una enorme sonrisa.

Era tan, tan fácil meterse con él.

Cuando se despertó era ya medio día, seguía lloviendo y tenía muchísima hambre.

Después de una ducha fue hasta la cocina. Se encontró a Sam investigando. Al oír la puerta, levantó la cabeza para dedicarle un amplia sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Hola otra vez.-le saludó.

-Ey Sam. ¿Qué tal vas?-preguntó tomando una taza y rellenándola de café.

-Bien…mmm…Dean.-empezó.

Los ojos verdes de su hermano buscaron los suyos rápidamente al oír el tono. Era el mismo tono que usaba desde niño para conseguir que le diera los últimos cereales o que saliese a jugar aunque no quisiese.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

Sam sonrió más sonrojado.

-Está lloviendo.-manifestó en voz baja mirando al suelo.

Manteniendo la mirada desconfiada, Dean giró la cabeza. -¿Y?-

-Nada que…bueno que…estoy cansado…ya sabes…de investigar...-de repente su gran idea le parecía un tontería.

Dean puso cara de extrañeza al verlo tan avergonzado. Avanzó hacía la mesa, se sentó en la silla de enfrente y se dobló para poder verle a la cara.

-No es para tanto. Tomate el día libre y mañana sigues.-le sugirió sintiendo que no era ese el verdadero problema.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza. Tal cual un niño pequeño.

-Dean…¿Qué te parece si vemos una peli?-maldijo el tono tembloroso con el que habló.

El sonrió. -Bien si la elijo yo.-

-La que elegí ayer te gustó.-replicó haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Ya veremos, ¿Ya has visto alguna?-preguntó volviendo a sentarse, mientras se divertía con la visión de su avergonzado hermano.

-Fui al pueblo mientras dormías y alquilé unas pelis.- le confió mientras le tendía un bolsa de plástico que estaba colgada detrás de su silla.

-Haber…El día de mañana, El código da Vinci, Ángeles y demonios. Tío ¿No son unos títulos un poco raritos?-le preguntó para picarlo. No había visto ninguna pero todas habían tenido muchísimo éxito.

-No, además tengo muchas ganas de verlas.-evitó decir que había intentado verlas con Amelia pero que a ella no le gustaba ni ver la televisión ni el cine.

Siendo sincero, a él la televisión tampoco le hacía especial ilusión, pero a una buena película siempre le decía que si.

-Vale. ¿Cómo nos lo montamos? ¿Comemos primero o vemos primero una película y después comemos?-preguntó satisfecho con el rumbo que estaba llevando el día.

-Podemos preparar la comida y comer mientras empezamos a ver una.-sugirió.

-Bien, pero espero que me hayas traído cosas de las ricas para comer.-le dijo amenazándole con el dedo.

-No te preocupes, he pensado en todo.- le aseguró sonriendo mientras se levantaba e iba a la zona de la cocina para empezar a preparar algo.

Dean sonrió mirándolo moverse, cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en apenas unas semanas.

Después de acabarse el café, acompañó a Sam. Que estaba haciendo patatas fritas y preparando panes.

-¿Comemos hamburguesas? ¿Dónde quedó lo de comer comida sana? Señor de la ensalada.-se burló mirando como añadía ingredientes a los panes.

-No tengo nada en contra de comer hamburguesas, pero no de carne prefabricada. Estas hamburguesas son de carne fresca he ido a buscarlas a la carnicería y él pan es de una panadería. Todo casero y hecho a mano.-expuso muy serio.

Dean se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. Antes de decirle con sorna.

-Samantha, tienes que dejar de leer el Cosmopolitan. Te meten ideas raras en la cabeza.-

-Imbécil.-

Riéndose Dean tomó el relevo en la cocina. Y mientras calentaba la sartén, cortó un poco de cebolla para freírla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la cebolla?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Freírla y añadirla a las hamburguesas.-aclaró sin levantar la mirada de la sartén.

Sam le miró un segundo antes de seguir con lo suyo.

-Si al final, va a ser verdad que te conviertes en Ramsay.-

En vez de responder, se rió entre dientes.

En cuanto acabaron de cocinar llevaron las cosas a la mesita delante del sofá. Dos hamburguesas para Dean con doble ración de queso, una para Sam y una enorme fuente de patatas fritas.

Mientras Sam ponía el Código da Vinci, el fue a por dos cervezas.

Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en el sofá grande y empezaron a comer.

Al principio Dean estaba tan concentrado comiendo que no se dio cuenta de que estaban pegados. Pero en cuanto acabó y se recostó en el respaldo para hacer la digestión lo vio. De toda la vida, evitaban el contacto físico y aunque compartían sofá nunca se sentaban tan cerca como ahora. Que prácticamente se invadían el espacio personal mutuo. Al parecer no había sido adrede, porque al acabar Sam también se echó hacia atrás.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Dejando que su brazo se apoyase en el de Sam. Vio la cara de Sam al sentirlo, con disimulo miró hacia abajo para ver sus brazos pegados y sus manos muy cerca sosteniendo cervezas. Creyó que huiría despavorido pero se sorprendió al verle tragar saliva y quedarse sentado en el sitio.

-Reconoce que te gusto.-le pidió Sam mientras recogía los platos de la comida.

-No está mal.-

-Vamos vi tu cara, te encantó. Reconócelo.-exigió mientras los metía en agua.

-¿Y que hacías tu mirándome a mí en vez de a la película?-preguntó con malicia para desviar el tema y no darle la razón.

Sam agradeció estar de espaldas, porque si Dean pudiese verle la cara vería lo increíblemente colorado que se había puesto. Ahora tenía clarísimo que no era cosa suya, estaba coqueteando con él. Sin embargo muy cortado decidió quedarse callado.

Mientras limpiaba todo, maldijo una y otra vez su cobardía. Tendría que haberle contestado…pero ¿Y si él solo se estaba burlando, si solo lo estaba mortificando como acostumbraba hacer? Daba igual, había llegado hasta allí…tenía que haberse atrevido. Lo haría si volvía a tener la oportunidad.

-¿Sam te falta mucho?-preguntó impaciente lo que le parecieron siglos después.

-No, ya casi. Porque no coges algo de beber. Una coca-cola para mí por favor.-le pidió.

Dean obedeció sin rechistar. Cogió una coca-cola, una cerveza y abrió el armario en busca de las patatas fritas que había comprado ayer.

-Tío.-exclamó al ver el armarito lleno de snacks. -Decías enserio lo de que lo tenias todo pensado.-se rió.

Cogió unas patatas fritas, unos pastelitos de crema y volvió al sofá.

-Va Sam.-protestó.

-Ya estoy.-volvió a la zona del salón pero esta vez se sentó en su asiento habitual, el sillón.

Dean le miró de soslayo pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a encender el Dvd donde ya había puesto la siguiente película.

A mitad de la película, Sam fue apresuradamente hacía la zona de la cocina para coger dos latas de coca- cola .

-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí?-comentó como si nada, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Sam se quedó boquiabierto, pero recordó la pregunta de antes. Iba a provechar la oportunidad.

-Va…va…vale.-respondió tartamudeando, una cosa era aceptar y otra no estar asustado.

Dean levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba parado a medio camino del sillón con las cervezas en la mano y cara de sorpresa.

-Va Sammy. Ven te estás perdiendo lo mejor.-le llamó con la voz ligeramente ronca. Bueno más ronca de lo que la tenía normalmente, que ya de por sí era bastante.

El se estremeció. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba tanto la voz de Dean? ¿Siempre la había tenido así? Obligó a sus pies a moverse y caminar al sofá. Esta vez se sentó un poco más lejos de él.

Dean no comentó nada pero sonrió levemente mientras volvía su atención a la televisión.

Sam tamborileaba con los dedos en la rodilla, evidentemente nervioso.

Era su oportunidad, el momento para darle un susto y que se le pasase de golpe. Si fuera una tía le pasaría el brazo detrás de los hombros y la acercaría a su cuerpo para besarla.

Pero obviamente Sam no era una tía. No se le aplicaban las mismas normas. Pensó rápido, tenía que ser sutil pero directo. Suave y sin pasarse de la raya. "Lo tengo" pensó unos minutos después.

Con calma, echó el brazo hacía atrás apoyándola en el respaldo mientras se repantigaba. Como esperaba, Sam se envaro poniéndose recto, en tensión. Dejó unos minutos más, para que se relajase. Tampoco quería traumatizarlo. Pero Sam no se relajaba, seguía tieso como un palo. Así que con deliberada calma, acarició su nuca muy lentamente con dos dedos.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse, al notar el saltito que dio en el sofá. Trazó círculos en su nuca para después pasar a los lados, en un intento de relajarle. Funcionó, porque Sam se echó hacia atrás y volvió a apoyar la espalda en el sofá.

Siguió viendo la película sin dejar de tocar su cuello, deslizando los dedos hacía arriba, enterrándolos ligeramente en su pelo, siguió acariciando la zona, cada vez más y más despacio hasta que dejó de hacerlo ,sin embargo no retiró la mano.

Ángeles y demonios le gustó mucho menos que él código da Vinci. O la peli era peor, o es que él no podía concentrarse del todo en el argumento. Sentía los dedos de Dean en su piel como si fuesen pequeñas descargas eléctricas, le confundían, le atontaban y sobre todo lo excitaban. Mantenía las manos cerradas en puños, para no ceder a la necesidad de tocarlo.

Las letras empezaron a salir en la pantalla, pero él siguió sin moverse, negándose a perder el agradable contacto, pero con muchísimo miedo a mirarlo y enfrentar la situación.

Pero por suerte para él, no tuvo que hacer nada, porque Dean como siempre, tomó el mando.

Se giró hacía él y se acercó muy despacio, el corazón empezó a latirle desbocado.

-¿Hacemos algo de comer o esperamos un poco?-preguntó en voz baja.

Sam no fue capaz de contestar, solo tragó saliva, y bajó la mirada levemente hacía el suelo.

-Va Sammy, decide.-le murmuró muy cerca del oído.

Sam se estremeció violentamente, sentía el cuerpo latir de necesidad, su corazón latía desbocado y su intimidad presionaba sus vaqueros cruelmente.

-No se…yo…-intentó responder atontado incapaz de pensar para poder hablar.

-Sammy…-musitó en su oído dejándose llevar por la precaria situación en la que él otro se encontraba, volviendo a reanudar los pausados movimientos por su nuca y acercando un poco más su boca al oído…le dio el golpe de gracia. -¿Comemos… o… esperamos?-ronroneó dejando que sus labios rozasen su lóbulo.

Sam se levantó del sofá de un salto.

-Wou wou wou.-exclamó separándose varios pasos caminando hacia atrás pero si darle la espalda.

-¿Te pasa algo Sam?-le preguntó con tono normal, mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse a carcajadas.

Tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, respiraba con mucha dificultad y una clara erección le apretaba los vaqueros. Sin más palabras, Sam huyó al baño.

Ahora sí, se rió aunque bajito para no darle pistas a su hermano de que lo había hecho a posta.

Sin embargo un minuto después ya nada tenía gracia. Sam había ido al baño, estaba encerrado allí…en el baño.

Imposible…imposible…se repetía mentalmente mientras se apresuraba en llegar a la puerta. Con el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad confirmó sus sospechas. A pesar de que Sam había abierto el grifo del agua para disimular…sus pequeños gemidos se oían perfectamente…se estaba masturbando…por lo que él le había hecho…

Debía horrorizarse….debía sentir asco…entonces ¿Porque su propio cuerpo estaba reaccionando?

-Mierda.-murmuró apoyando la frente en la puerta incapaz de alejarse de esos deliciosos sonidos.


	10. UN DÍA DE LLUVIA II

Hola mis amores. Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.

Un beso y ya me contareis.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 10 Un día de lluvia II**_

Los gemidos de Sam resonaban en sus oídos…le llamaban…clamaban…suplicaban que hiciese algo. Joder…su erección crecía alarmantemente segundo a segundo…tragó saliva con fuerza al oír un fuerte gemido…

_Dean_…el estrangulado gemido lo hizo contener el aire…mareado se dio la vuelta y entró apresuradamente en su cuarto. Se derrumbó contra la puerta, apoyando la espalda en esta, con manos temblorosas y con los gemidos de Sam todavía haciendo eco en su cabeza sin poderse creer lo que le estaba pasando. Desde que volvió del Purgatorio había carecido de deseo sexual alguno….y ahora…sin prácticamente provocación estaba tenso y duro…apunto…para lo que fuese.

La puerta del baño abriéndose le sacó de su cavilación. Sam había acabado. Lo oyó ir al salón, seguramente a buscarlo, teoría que se confirmó cuando sintió que la puerta intentaba abrirse a su espalda.

¿Debería dejar que abriese? ¿Quería que su hermano le viese en semejantes circunstancias? NO…debía…debía…debía…quería…quería…quería…se apartó de la puerta, que se abrió al instante mostrando a un extrañado y avergonzado Sam.

-¿Hacemos la cena? Tengo hambre-preguntó con una inocencia tan sincera, que nadie podría pensar que había estado masturbándose apenas unos minutos antes.

Ver aquella cara de niño bueno…de no haber roto un plato… fue demasiado para él.. sin pensarlo, lo agarró de la nuca y tiró hacia si de él. Abordando su boca con ansiedad… conquistándola sin remedio…convirtiéndose en su dueño y señor…sus labios chocaron…su lengua recorrió sus labios con rapidez…pidiéndole permiso para entrar…su mano derecha seguía agarrándole de la nuca mientras usaba la izquierda para agarrarle de la cintura.

Sam que había estado paralizado pareció reaccionar al notar la punta de su lengua entre sus labios…gimió con deseo y colocó una mano en la mitad de la espalda y con la otra se agarró a uno de sus hombros desde atrás, mientras separaba los labios para darle acceso.

Dean gimió en voz alta mientras saboreaba su boca por primera vez. Era adictivo…sabía tan bien… sabía dulce…sabía fresco…sabía tan…joder sabía a Sam…recorrió su boca milímetro a milímetro…memorizando su sabor…degustándolo. Jugando con su lengua…acariciándola…lamiéndola…chupándola suavemente.

Lo empujó contra la puerta, cada milésima de segundo su erección se endurecía pidiendo ser atendida…necesitaba hacer algo…cualquier cosa…lo que fuese…

Sam parecía estar siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento porque abandono su boca con un corto gemido mientras giraba la cabeza exponiendo su cuello y tirando de su cuerpo para que lo acorralase contra la puerta.

Gimieron al mismo tiempo al notar sus erecciones presionándose mutuamente a través de los vaqueros. _Dios…_

Dean gimió contra su cuello, completamente fuera de sí. Con los labios recorrió su mandíbula de arriba abajo hasta su mentón para volver a subir intercalando pequeños besos, con apasionados y rápidos mordiscos, antes de volver a besarle en la boca con gula.

-Dean…-gimió Sam cuando empezó a besarle y lamerle el cuello, excitado como no lo había estado en toda su vida, con una necesidad cada vez más urgente, movió las caderas hacía delante presionándolas con las del otro.

Sin contestarle, pero regalándole los oídos con un sugerente e incitante jadeo, el rubio se apretó contra él mordiendo con fuerza el lugar donde el cuello y el hombro se unen.

Sam se dejaba llevar…era imposible no hacerlo.

Ahora entendía porque las mujeres se volvían locas por su hermano…besaba y tocaba como si fuese un condenado a muerte disfrutando su último encuentro, como si fuese su último día en la tierra, ¿Cómo podía imprimir semejante pasión, semejante fuerza? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese dejarse la vida en un beso y tomar la suya sin siquiera proponérselo?

La lengua de Dean lamió por última vez sus labios, antes de darle un ligero beso y apoyar la frente en su frente.

-Estamos jodidos.-murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

Sam sonrió levemente. Así era su hermano, de 0 a 100 en un segundo. De devorarlo con una pasión inigualable, a poner el freno en seco como si nada.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.-le dijo con ironía, mientras bajaba los brazos a ambos lados de los costados repentinamente tímido y muy avergonzado.

-Se suponía que esto iba a acabar de otra forma.-dijo con cierto pesar.

Sam separó la cabeza de la de él mirándole extrañado. -¿De qué hablas? Dean, dime que no habías planeado esto.-

-No específicamente esto.- confirmó mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara. -Pero la verdad creía que si…ya sabes… te presionaba un poco…te lo quitarías de la cabeza…-le explicó sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

Sam lo miró ultrajado. -Dean…¿crees que soy tan estúpido como para confundirme en algo que podía hundirme la vida?-le espetó indignado.

-No lo sé Sam. Nunca diste evidencias de sentir nada…Creía que…joder…no lo sé…tampoco es como si lo hubiésemos hablado. Me soltaste esa bomba y ahora la carga está en medio de los dos con el temporizador a punto de acabar la marcha atrás.-argumentó mirándolo. En cuanto acabó, supo que había metido la pata.

-No lo hablamos porque tu no quisiste hablarlo. Quisiste evadir el tema.-replicó molesto.

-¿Y que tenía que hacer? ¿Asentir y preguntar quién va debajo y quien encima? Joder Sam, esto no es fácil, no existe un manual. No hay una pauta, no hay un libro de como dejar que tu hermano te folle en diez sencillos y cómodos pasos.-protestó volviendo a pasarse la mano por la cara con gesto cansado.

-Eres un pervertido Dean, yo no he hablado en ningún momento de acostarme con nadie…tu estas suponiendo…-empezó a objetó.

-No fastidies Sam, lo que acaba de pasar no es precisamente un canto a la inocencia.-

-Empezaste tú.-protestó haciendo un marcado puchero. -Yo no te hice nada, me agarraste y…-

-Venga ya Sam. Te oí.-le interrumpió.

Sam se le quedó mirando en silencio, mientras una terrible vergüenza se hacía presente en su mente.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-se apresuró en asegurar.

Dean fijó su mirada en la suya. -¿De verdad quieres que te diga lo que hacías en el baño?-

El se removió contra la pared, la verdad es que la idea de que supiese lo que estaba haciendo…no le disgustaba del todo.

-No.-le contestó profundamente avergonzado y muy colorado mirando al suelo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras meneaba la cabeza. Un tío enorme de dos metros y músculos esculpidos que se moría de vergüenza, como una virgen a la que tocan por primera vez.

Se levantó de la cama y volvió con él sin dejar de sonreír. Invadió su espacio personal poniendo las manos a ambos lados de sus hombros, murmurándole al oído con voz suave y ronca.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?-

Sam se estremeció de arriba abajo.

-¿Quieres?-insistió rozando con la punta de la lengua el lateral izquierdo de su cuello muy lentamente.

Toda la respuesta que recibió fue un suave jadeo y las manos de Sam agarrándose a la parte baja de su espalda.

-Mmmm…Samantha…no sabía que eras tan sensible…-le susurro al oído para picarlo antes de darle una serie de mordiscos en la parte alta de su cuello.

-No me llames Samantha.-protestó sin mucha convicción mientras volvía a pegar su cuerpo al suyo.

-No te preocupes. Tengo claro que no eres una mujer.-murmuro sobre su piel antes de presionarse firmemente su cuerpo contra el suyo haciéndolo contener la respiración. -Vamos a preparar la cena.-

Sam estiró más el cuello hacía atrás. -Ahora no.-pidió excitado.

-Ahora si.-sentenció Dean mordiendo por última vez su cuello. -En este asunto, es como si pisásemos un lago helado, será mejor tomárnoslo con calma si no queremos morir congelados.-le explicó al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano.

-Eso quiere decir que vamos a…-empezó a decir Sam ligeramente satisfecho.

-Eso quiere decir que haremos la cena y veremos la peli. No tenemos prisa. ¿Verdad?-argumento guiñándole un ojo y apartándolo para abrir la puerta.

Sam se quedó mirándolo irse mientras una enorme sonrisa se plantaba en su cara. Los dos estaban muy excitados y por él, no se abrían movido de donde estaban, pero Dean tenia razón, había que ir paso a paso.

Sonrió otra vez antes de ir a ayudarlo en la cocina.


	11. NOCHE LLUVIOSA

Hola mis amores. Como os prometí aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Se lo dedicó a todas esas maravillosas personas que pierden unos minutos en comentarme. Os quiero, me animáis un montón. Este va por vosotras….ansiosas. jajajaja. Esta vez vamos a ver las cosas mucho más calentitas. jajajaja.

Bueno espero que os guste y porfi, porfi…contarme que tal.

Besos mil.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 11 Noche lluviosa**_

Esa noche solo cenaron y aunque todavía les quedaba una película por ver se fueron pronto a la cama. Cada uno a la suya.

El día siguiente para Sam paso en medio de una especie de nebulosa. Desde que se había levantado por la mañana Dean no había hecho ningún tipo de comentario o acercamiento sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior. Hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Estuvieron todo el día sumidos entre libros y los apuntes de Kevin apenas parando para comer y tomar café.

A pesar de que Sam, inconscientemente, no pudo dejar de mirarlo a hurtadillas, no encontró en el ningún gesto de complicidad, fuera de los que solía hacerle normalmente.

Sin embargo algo que si percibió fue que Dean no lo tocaba en ninguna circunstancia. Ni cuando paso por su lado en la cocina mientras fregaba los platos, ni cuando se inclinó para comprobar unas notas que Sam estaba mirando mientras investigaba.

Frustrado e indignado a partes iguales, el humor de Sam había ido decayendo conforme pasaban las horas, ¿Se habría arrepentido Dean de lo que había pasado?

Hacia el final de la tarde volvió a empezar a llover, y ya con el ánimo por los suelos pero disimulando, Sam anunció que iba a ducharse antes de cenar.

La ducha le sirvió para calmar un poco sus ligeramente alterados nervios, el agua fue llevándose poco a poco sus preocupaciones. No había porque preocuparse. Dean era así frío e impersonal, no hablaba demasiado y nunca mostraba lo que estaba pensando. Seguro que todo era fruto de su imaginación, él se estaba comportando como lo hacía siempre. Nada especial.

Ese pensamiento le llevó a un sentimiento de ligera decepción. Después de lo que había pasado había esperado un trato diferente. Quizá le estaba dando importancia a algo que no la tenía. A lo mejor para Dean no había sido igual de increíble el beso que se había dado.

Mierda, porque habría tenido que ponerse a pensar en eso. Decidido a dejar el tema se secó y se vistió en tiempo record para volver a la cocina.

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos pizza?-sugirió Sam al entrar en la cocina, donde Dean revisaba el contenido de la nevera.

-No veo ninguna pizza aquí.-contesto como si nada.

-Compre la masa para que pudiésemos hacer la pizza de lo que nos apetezca.-le respondió apoyándose de espaldas en la barra de la cocina.

-¿Por qué será que no me extraña? Samantha ecológica ataca de nuevo.-se burló con sorna mirándolo.

No pudo evitar hacer la broma, pero tenía que calmar la tensión que le atenazaba el cuerpo y ver a Sam medio sentado en la encimera con las piernas separadas no le ayudaba en nada a que su erección dejase de crecer.

Llevaba así todo el día. Excitado, muy pero que muy excitado. Aquella mañana se había despertado con el recuerdo del cuerpo de Sam apretado contra el suyo, con el recuerdo de sus labios rozando los suyos, con el recuerdo de su sabor en su boca. Excitado como no lo estaba desde la adolescencia, se había masturbado furiosamente con las imágenes de Sam en la cabeza. Por supuesto en aquel instante, con el cuerpo cálido por la ropa de cama, las imágenes y gemidos resonando en su cabeza y una dolorosa erección palpitando dentro de su ropa interior, no pensó en nada más que no fuera aliviarse, pero al descansar después de llegar al orgasmo con el nombre de Sam apunto de deslizarse entre sus labios no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y de que si ayer había besado a Sam con desesperación, hoy iba a ser mejor idea mantenerse un poco alejado.

Porque le deseaba, mucho no…muchísimo y Sam era un santurrón…así que no quería asustarle.

-No atacó a nadie, ya te lo dije, he aprendido a disfrutar de los pequeños detalles.-comentó el pequeño quitándolo de sus pensamientos.

Dean giró la cabeza hacía la derecha, a él se le ocurrían varias cosas de las que no le importaría disfrutar ahora mismo. Carraspeó para intentar calmarse. Joder que día, tenía tanto miedo a sobrepasarse que se había mantenido alejado, incluso le había hablado poco y le había mirado lo justo.

-Vale. Empecemos.-ordenó intentando despejarse.

Sin decirle nada, Sam sacó del congelador dos bases de pizza y empezó a sacar ingredientes de la nevera. Lleva todo el día inusualmente cayado, suponía que su actitud le estaba confundiendo pero no podía hacer otra cosa…bueno podía…pero no estaba seguro de que eso no lo hiciese salir corriendo.

-Para mi salsa de tomate, orégano, queso, jamón cocido, mozzarella. ¿Qué quieres ponerle tú a la tuya?- pregunto todavía trasteando en la nevera.

-Atún. En mi pizza quiero lo mismo que en la tuya pero añádele atún.-habló con mucha calma pero su mirada y el tono ligeramente más bajo, que al parecer Sam no distinguió. De haberlo hecho dejaría de estar preocupado, o estaría asustado. Uno nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, a veces le sorprendía tanto que le dejaba de piedra.

Juntos no tardaron mucho en preparar su cena y tenerla haciéndose en el horno.

-Mientras esperamos podemos ir viendo la película que ayer no vimos. ¿Te parece bien?-sugirió Sam, no lo había hecho a posta pero la verdad es que quería recordarle de un modo sutil el día pasado.

-Vete poniéndola mientras voy a por una cerveza. ¿Quieres una?-ofreció yendo a la nevera sin reaccionar a la puya.

-Si, por favor.-le pidió desganado.

Dean volvió a su lugar original en el sofá grande antes de que Sam acabase de colocar el Dvd.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-le preguntó a su espalda.

-Estoy buscando el mando.-le contestó mirando alrededor. No era verdad, estaba haciendo tiempo para que Dean volviese al sofá y así comprobar si le pedía que se sentase con él.

-Lo tienes detrás, en suelo al lado de la mesa.-señaló el otro.

-Ah…vale.-puso el Dvd en marcha y fue hacía su sillón, para su disgusto Dean no le reclamó nada.

Cenaron viendo la película, que tenía un buen argumento y enganchaba bastante, pero cuando Dean le hizo pulsar el pause para ir al baño Sam no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volviesen a la habitación en el día de ayer.

Apretado contra la puerta y encerrado por el cuerpo de Dean, Sam había entrado en un mundo completamente desconocido. Las ganas de que Dean continuase lo que había empezado le habían cegado la mente durante unos cuantos minutos, las ganas de dejarse llevar habían sido tan intensas…se había acostado con varias mujeres a lo largo de su vida pero nunca había sentido nada, como lo que él beso de Dean le había producido.

Esa necesidad de pedir más…de dar más…de exigir…de entregar…tantas ganas de…Dean…

Cogió la manta que había en el respaldo de su sillón y se la echó encima, no quería que viniese su hermano y notase que se había empalmado. Suspiro tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Fuera era noche cerrada, la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas y habían bajado bastante las temperaturas.

-¿Tienes frio?-le preguntó Dean a su espalda de regreso.

-Nah…un poco.-contestó sin girarse.

-¿Cuánto le falta a la película?-inquirió el rubio mientras iba a la nevera a por más cerveza y unos cuantos pasteles.

-Una hora más o menos.-aproximó mirando el reloj pero todavía sin verle.

El ruido de los troncos cayendo en la chimenea atrajo su atención.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Un castillo de arena. ¿A ti que te parece? Pues enciendo la chimenea para que no te congeles.-le contestó añadiendo más leña al pequeño fuego que acababa de encender.

-Te dije que no tenía frío.-protestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Ya, bueno… pero solo porque tú seas una calefacción humana, no quiere decir que todos lo seamos-replicó mientras volvía al sofá.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba lo mal que toleras el frio. ¿Le doy ya al play?-

-No tolero mal nada, pero si puedo elegir…-argumentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, si…lo que tu digas.-le dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

De toda la vida Dean, odiaba el frío. Mientras que Sam tenía una temperatura corporal alta de manera natural, Dean tendía a tener una temperatura normal pero era muy friolero y enseguida tenía frío.

- Cállate y pon la peli, Sam.-ordenó Dean malhumorado.

Sam le sonrió mientras volvía poner la película. Apenas diez minutos después, sintió la mirada de Dean sobre él. Se giró dispuesto a seguirle picando pero guardó silencio al mirarle. Se estaba levantando del sofá y yendo hacía la pared de enfrente.

-¿Dean?-llamó sin saber que iba a hacer.

Sin embargo no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta.

Extrañado miró como este apagaba el interruptor de la luz. -¿Dean?-

Aunque no le contestó, se dio la vuelta para volver a su sitio mientras le dedicaba una mirada fugaz.

-No me apetecía mucho tanta luz.-le aclaró en bajo.

Sam tragó saliva nervioso y excitado a partes iguales. Le había mirado de una manera tan intensa que se había estremecido de arriba abajo. En su mirada había tanta hambre…tanta necesidad…

Fue entonces, de repente, cuanto Sam se percató de algo en lo que no había pensado.

Se había sentido culpable y anormal por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por su hermano.

Se había sentido raro y extraño por sentirse interesado en un hombre.

Se había sentido devastado y triste al pensar que no sería correspondido.

Se había sentido esperanzado y lleno de ilusión al solucionar las cosas con Dean.

Se había sentido exultante y excitado como nunca, al sentir sus besos.

Pero ahora…en aquel instante…se sentía oficialmente acojonado…temeroso y definitivamente asustado.

Si. Porque en aquel instante, al ver ese impresionante abanico de sentimientos abrasadores pasando por los ojos de Dean…se dio cuenta de que estaba…bueno…que estaba…pues…liado…con Dean Winchester.

Él gran Dean Winchester… el mismo que hacía que las mujeres le desearan con tan solo una mirada…el mismo que se acostaba con una chica distinta prácticamente cada noche…el mismo que conseguía que todas las mujeres de una habitación lo deseasen solo con entrar en un cuarto…

Dios santo…estaba liado con Dean.

El no era inexperto, pero tampoco era un ilustrado en el tema…nada comparable a su hermano de eso estaba seguro.

"¿Qué esperaría Dean de él? ¿Debería dejarse hacer como ayer? ¿Debería ser lanzado? ¿Esperaría Dean que le hiciese algo? ¿Esperaría que fuese él el pasivo o se intercambiarían el papel?" Abrió los ojos espantado, al lado de Dean el era un niñato.

De repente otra idea le surgió en la mente. ¿Se habría acostado Dean con algún hombre antes? El pánico le invadió…seguro que si…fijo que si…era Dean claro que lo habría hecho, seguro que él era el dominante…la palabra hizo que el pánico apareciese en su mente. Dominante. Eso significaba que…

-Ey.-le llamó con voz suave. Levantó la mirada para contarse con sus impresionantes ojos verdes que le miraban con preocupación. Una vez más volvió a sorprenderse de la capacidad de que tenía para pasar de una emoción a otra.

-Estaba pensando.-le aclaró sin definirse.

Dean se quedó en silencio mirándole muy fijamente. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado, con los ojos brillantes y mordiéndose el labio. Tragó saliva fuerte._ Mmmm_

-¿Compartes tu manta conmigo?-le preguntó en algo que pretendía ser un gesto inocente pero que acabo sonando como una invitación a algo que nada tenía que ver con la inocencia.

Sam se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abierto. Todo el día pasando de él y ahora…¿Había oído mal? ¿Era su mente jugándole una mala pasada?

Dean le dedicó una intensa sonrisa que le llegó a sus brillantes ojos verdes, como a Sam le gustaba.

-Ven aquí Sammy.-le llamó haciéndole un gesto con el dedo índice para que se acercase.

El latigazo de calor que le recorrió el cuerpo fue directamente a su erección, que ahora empezaba a empujar su bragueta respondiendo a la descarada provocación. ¿Cómo podía excitarse solo con eso? ¿Llevaba toda la vida llamándole Sammy y ahora descubría que el mote le ponía? Pensó sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por su intensa reacción.

Asustado y excitado a partes iguales se levanto del sillón, poniendo cuidado en sostener la manta delante de sí mismo para taparse. Con infinito cuidado se sentó cerca de él, no lo suficiente para estar pegados pero si lo bastante para compartir la manta.

Dean sonrió con picardía al ver la distancia a la que Sam se había sentado. Era como una volver a ser adolescente, cuando veía a la chica nerviosa y no sabía cómo meterle mano sin asustarla. Por suerte para él esos tiempos había mucho tiempo que los había superado.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se incorporó un poco para sentarse pegado a Sam, que dio un respingo y se envaró completamente. Si no fuera porque estropearía sus planes de diversión con Sam se habría reído.

Parecía ser una costumbre de su hermanito, ponerse totalmente rígido. Otra vez se veía en la "obligación" de relajarlo. Iba a probar algo diferente. Con deliberada calma levantó las piernas y se tumbo a lo largo del sofá apoyando la cabeza en su pierna un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-¿Qué…Que…haces?-le preguntó Sam con voz estrangulada.

-Ver la tele.-contestó como si nada.

-Ah..-no sabía que más decir. ¿Debería decirle que se levantase? ¿Esperaba Dean que hiciese algo?

-¿En que estas pensando que pareces tan concentrado?-le preguntó en voz baja sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sam miró hacia abajo, Dean le mirada fijamente, parecía cómodo y relajado. Todo lo contrario de lo que él sentía.

-¿En qué quieres que piense? Pues en el argumento de la película.- respondió esforzándose en sonar tranquilo.

La ronca y baja sonrisa de Dean hizo que se le pusiese el vello de punta.

-¿Si?-le preguntó con sorna sonriendo con malicia.

-Claro.-contestó rápidamente volviendo a mirar hacia la pantalla, porque si seguía mirándole no respondía de sí mismo para poder controlarse.

Casi pega un bote en el sofá, al sentir la mano de Dean agarrándole por el lateral del cuello y tirando con suavidad hacía abajo hasta dejar de su rostro a milímetros del suyo.

-Para que te esfuerzas en mentir, si sabes que siempre sé cuando me mientes Sammy.- le susurró antes de devorar sus labios.

El relámpago de calor y deseo volvió a sacudirlo con violencia, su lengua le recorría la boca, bebía de él. Dejándose llevar por la arrolladora y sexual aura de Dean, colocó su brazo sobre el estomago, mientras se agarraba de su cadera con la mano y llevaba la otra a su mejilla.

A cada minuto la intensidad del beso subía, hasta que llegó a un punto que se vieron confinados por la postura y la necesidad. Todo era demasiado… sus gruesos y tentadores labios resbalando contra los suyos… la punta de su lengua rozándolos… sus manos acariciando su cuello y su nuca…con tanta sensualidad…joder Dean…

Dean estaba en la misma situación, ardiendo y caliente como el infierno. No fue capaz de recordar la última vez que se había excitado tanto con tan poco, pero por el contundente bulto que acaba de rozar con el dorso de la mano, al agarrar a Sam mejor del cuello, no era el único. Con ganas de mucho más, rompió el beso para incorporarse del sofá rápidamente y sentarse a horcajadas sobre Sam.

El gemido que escapó de los labios del moreno cuando se sentó sobre su erección no tenía precio.

-¿Inquieto Sammy?-ronroneó a su oído agarrándose de su cuello con fuerza y chocando sus caderas con las suyas antes de volver a poseer su boca con desenfreno.

Sam gimió dentro del beso totalmente ido, ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía besarle como si estuviera haciendo el amor? Dejando entrar su lengua una y otra vez como si lo estuviese penetrando, gimiendo sin cuidado como si realmente lo estuviesen haciendo, todo eso sin dejar de chocar sus caderas una y otra vez.

Lo único que podía oír, era el sonido de los gemidos de Dean mezclados con los suyos y el bramido de su propia sangre corriendo furiosamente por sus venas, el calor de la piel de su espalda quemándole en los dedos a través de la camisa.

Encendido, dejó las manos resbalar por su espalda hasta las caderas, que agarró con fuerza para hacer que sus erecciones chocasen con más fuerza. Dean gimió más alto rompiendo el beso. Sam deshizo su agarre pensando que había ido demasiado lejos.

-Sigue.-le susurró al oído antes de empezar a morder su barbilla ligeramente pero con rapidez.

Al segundo, y gimiendo enardecido retomó su agarre presionándole contra él.

Dean bajó los labios entreabiertos por mandíbula hacia su oído, mordiendo y chupando el lóbulo, para bajar hacia su cuello que empezó a lamer rápidamente. Mientras bajaba las manos por su pecho levantándole la camiseta y acariciándole con fuerza los abdominales, sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra las de él.

Era demasiado, era excesivo, era intoxicante…su olor, su sabor, sus caricias, su voluptuosidad…jadeo y moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás le dio mayor acceso a su cuello. Dean reaccionó chupando con fuerza el punto donde se unían el hombro y el cuello, tan fuerte que casi le molestaba, para a continuación pasar la lengua con rapidez por encima haciéndolo estremecer con violencia, mientras su firme erección se volvía realmente dura.

Necesitaba aliviarse…necesitaba más. Dean eligió ese momento para que una de sus caricias llegasen hasta la cintura del pantalón, metiendo en ella, un dedo de forma tentadora y juguetona.

No lo pudo evitar y sus manos bajaron hasta el redondo, firme y tentador trasero para atraerlo con fuerza hacía si, usando su superioridad física, para obligarlo a frotarse con fuerza sobre su dolorosa erección.

Pero si creía que eso iba a cortarle estaba muy equivocado. Dejando una mano presionando contra sus abdominales, llevó la otra a su nuca agarrándose con firmeza, mientras movía las caderas con más fuerza contra él.

-¿Más Sammy?-ronroneó apasionadamente en su oído.

Sam levantó la cabeza hacía el techo gimiendo desenfrenado, era tan descarado… tan impúdico… tan Dean…

-Más fuerte…-jadeo contra su boca. -Necesito más.-rogó con la voz muy baja y rota.

Y eso fue lo que Dean le dio, riéndose ronca y apasionadamente golpeó sus caderas una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, hasta prácticamente dejarse caer sobre él.

El orgasmo le llegó de una forma tan intensa y violenta, que mareado, se dejó caer del todo contra el respaldo del sofá, resollando con fuerza; con Dean todavía apretado contra su pecho, respirando agitadamente contra su cuello.

El sonido del móvil interrumpió el silencio. Maldiciendo en voz baja y mucho más despacio de lo que acostumbraba a moverse Dean se levantó de su regazo y fue hacía la mesa para contestar.

-¿Si?-respondió malhumorado y todavía con voz ronca. Una desvergonzada sonrisa adorno sus rasgos al ver el su estado, con la camiseta subida por encima del estomago, sus cambiantes ojos completamente grises, el pelo revuelto y todo traspirado.

-Kevin. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?-le preguntó echándole otro vistazo a Sam, que se incorporó al oír de que se trataba.

-Vale, si no hay problema estamos a unas dos horas. Te encontraremos. Si. Salimos ahora mismo. Vale. Mantén el perfil bajo llegaremos ahora.-

Sam se levantó del sofá de inmediato mientras Dean colgaba y se pasaba las manos por la cara con hastió.

-Como siempre y para no variar... El peor momento, en el instante más inoportuno. Adiós a la ducha que obviamente necesitamos.-comentó con ironía mirándolo, mientras tomaba las llaves del Impala que le tendía.

Antes de que Sam pudiera contestarle, se inclinó para depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

-Vamos, nos están esperando.-le recordó al ver que Sam iba a decirle algo, tirándole su abrigo. Y saliendo a la ahora despejada noche.

Por fin. Había dejado de llover y el cielo estaba más claro.

Bueno mis amores hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os gustase, contarme que tal.

Alexía.


	12. UN ALTO EN EL CAMINO

Hola mis amores aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Como os prometí. Espero que os guste. Y el martes o el miércoles de esta misma semana subo el siguiente capítulo donde os adelanto que vais a tener un calor….jajjajja.

Un beso y como siempre mil gracias por vuestro cometarios que me animan a publicar más rápido para vosotras.

Un besazo

Alexía.

Contarme que tal.

_**Capítulo 12 Un alto en el camino**_

Estaban a media hora de donde Kevin y su madre les estaban esperando.

Desde que habían subido al coche, Dean se había refugiado en las gafas de sol y había puesto la radio, no muy alta pero si lo bastante para que el entendiese que no quería hablar.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado en el sofá, había sido…bufff…increíble…nunca imagino que podía excitarse tanto de esa manera, ni tener un orgasmo tan intenso.

Por supuesto en su vida había tenido distintas experiencias, siempre había usado el sexo para desahogarse, e incluso durante su año sin alma, había tenido todo tipo de experiencias relacionadas con el sexo, pero jamás se había alterado tanto…Dean había conseguido sacar una parte de él que no sabía que tenía… una parte sensual y caliente…que nunca había visto en sí mismo.

Le hubiese gustado quedarse en el sofá abrazado a Dean, ellos evitaban siempre el contacto físico y resultaba tan chocante como reconfortante, poder tocarle a placer.

Tenía que reconocer que tener el acceso libre a su cuerpo le había encantado, no, no encantado, vuelto loco. No lo había aprovechado tanto como ahora, en frío sabía que podía haber hecho…pero …la increíble sensualidad de Dean lo había dejado cao.

Tenerle encima, presionando duramente su cuerpo contra el suyo, moviendo las caderas con sensualidad, seduciéndole con la mirada, conquistando su espíritu sin imponer el suyo…simplemente dándole una parte de si mismo…sin pedir nada a cambio… Dean se comportaba en la intimidad, tal y como él había imaginado… increíblemente descarado, con una pasión innata y tentador como el pecado.

-¿En qué piensas niño genio?-le sobresalto la voz de su hermano por primera vez desde que habían abandonado el refugio.

Dean sabía que no estaba siendo precisamente considerado desde que se salieron en busca de Kevin y su madre pero no podía evitarlo. Había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para abandonar el regazo de Sam, y todo su control para centrarse en lo que debía hacer. Ir a rescatar a Kevin y a su madre.

El chico había llamado desesperado, diciendo que acababa de escapar de Crowly. Tenían que recogerlo y ponerlo a salvo.

Aunque intentó centrarse poniéndose las gafas de sol (Aunque era de noche)y la música a todo volumen para aparentar normalidad lo cierto es que se sentía de todo menos normal. Le pareció raro que Sam no señalase que era de noche y que no necesitaba usar las gafas. El hecho de que no se lo dijese, solo significaba que él también estaba poniendo sus pensamientos en orden.

El sabía que tenía que sentirse mal…pero simplemente…no le salía…ellos estaban solos en el mundo…condenados a la soledad…para siempre…¿por qué iba a estar mal lo único que había conseguido que se sintiese de verdad vivo y bien?

Liarse con Sammy había sido…el éxtasis…lo máximo…igual que un buen whisky… directamente a la cabeza.

El que era tan comedido y recatado…gimiendo…jadeando…pidiéndole más…mmm…ni la mujer más ardiente de todas con las que había estado era la mitad de caliente que Sammy…mmm…Sammy…Sammy…Sammy…

Lo miró de reojo…llevaba haciéndolo desde que habían salido. Estaba sonrojado…pero parecía completamente metido en su mundo.

Así era su hermano…analizaba punto por punto todo cuanto le pasaba, dándole más y más vueltas hasta que encontraba una justificación o algo que le dejase satisfecho.

Sonrió para sí mismo, no creía que fuese a encontrarle una explicación lógica a lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿En qué piensas niño genio?-le preguntó para sacarle de su mundo.

Sam se sobresaltó mirándolo, para después negar con la cabeza y ponerse a mirar por la ventanilla, poniéndose más cómodo en el asiento.

Apagó la radio para poder a hablarle pero el moreno se adelantó.

-Creía que no querías hablar.-le dijo con tono neutro, el mismo que usaba cuando se hacían pasar por agentes del FBI.

-Nah…quería oír un poco de música.-le comentó volviendo a echarle una mirada antes de volver a la carretera.

Sam no se movió, siguió mirando a por la ventanilla como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-¿Sabes que en algún momento tenemos que hablar de esto verdad?-le preguntó pasados unos minutos.

Dean tragó saliva. -¿Es necesario?-inquirió sin ganas. Claro que tendrían que hablar, pero no imaginaba que tan pronto.

-Yo diría que sí. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?-preguntó con suavidad como temiendo su respuesta.

Él se pasó una mano por la cara sintiéndose cansado de repente. -¿Qué quieres hacer?-dijo evasivo.

-Contéstame.-exigió aunque sin levantar la voz ni parecer molesto, girándose para poder mirarlo bien.

Dean le miró otro segundo mientras pensaba, parecía estar conteniendo el aliento.

-Sinceramente Sam no lo sé. Y no estoy en condiciones de ponerle nombre a esto.-le contesto.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos? Ya no podemos dejarlo estar, no después de lo que acaba de pasar.-explicó el moreno.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ponerle nombre o definirlo? No podemos simplemente, no se…dejarlo correr.-sabía que no era una solución definitiva pero era la única que se le ocurría de momento.

-¿Quieres decir que…mantengamos las distancias?-preguntó el Sam en voz más baja.

-No, solo que no le pongamos nombre, simplemente…veamos a donde nos lleva y ya cruzaremos el puente cuando lleguemos a él.-explicó Dean sin mirarlo, aunque nunca lo reconociese en voz alta estaba avergonzado, jamás pensó e tener esa conversación con Sam.

-Vale.-asintió el moreno volviendo a girarse y quedándose en silencio.

Dean frunció el ceño, obviamente no había dicho lo que Sam esperaba escuchar.

-Sam…-llamó con suavidad.

-Que.-respondió el otro en el mismo tono sombrío.

-¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que haberte dicho?-le preguntó molesto por no saber que era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-No pasa nada, en serio. Esta todo bien.-le dijo sin mudar el tono, ni moverse.

-Sam, vamos. Háblame.-

Pero él no le habló ni le hizo ningún gesto, y eso definitivamente le estaba enloqueciendo.

¿Qué había dicho que fuese tan terrible? Al momento le llegó la respuesta a su mente. Seguro que Sam estaba comparándole con Amelia. Con la veterinaria tenía una vida normal, una pareja normal, con ella podía llevar una vida mejor…¿Y qué le ofrecía él? Nada, evasivas, comentarios ambiguos, y un revolcón rápido seguido de una salida todavía más rápida para volver a arriesgar sus vidas.

El vacio, que llevaba días sin aparecer volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Estaba siendo egoísta, Sam merecía algo mejor. Mucho mejor que la porquería que él pudiese ofrecerle.

-¿Estas pensando en Amelia?-antes de que pudiese pensarlo bien, la pregunta había brotado de sus labios.

Sam se giró con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-inquirió con una curiosidad casi infantil.

-No lo sé.-respondió ajustándose las gafas. No quería que Sam le mirase a los ojos ahora. Se sentía vulnerable y era una sensación que odiaba.

Sam le miró durante varios minutos fijamente.

-Crees que estaría mejor con Amelia.-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Creo que…ella-se aclaró la garganta, no estaba seguro de querer decir lo que iba a decir. -Es sin duda alguien importante…si…me dejaste en el Purgatorio por ella.-

Sam se sentó completamente recto. Ahí estaba, la conversación que debían haber tenido desde el primer momento. El gran elefante rosa que les acompañaba desde que habían vuelto.

-Para el coche.-le ordenó intentando sosegar las ideas.

-Sam no…-empezó a replicar.

-Para el coche Dean. Quiero que me prestes atención.-le pidió.

Con un bufido para mostrar su desacuerdo, paró el coche al borde de la solitaria carretera.

Lentamente Sam se giró para mirarlo y después de respirar profundamente, empezó a hablar en voz baja.

-Cuando desapareciste…yo…enloquecí. Estaba asustado, tenía miedo, estaba totalmente solo por primera vez en mi vida…perdí mi soporte principal…la razón por la que seguía luchando…lo que me hacía levantarme cada mañana…-la voz se le quebró mientras levantaba la mirada al techo para contener las lagrimas que habían empezado a formarse.

Quiso consolarlo, decirle algo que le aliviase…pero sabía que debía ser así…el necesita saber porque lo había abandonado.

-Se que lo hice todo mal, se que debí seguir buscándote…que no tenía que rendirme…pero…-sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que seguía conteniendo…brillaban como las estrellas del firmamento…y aunque Dean sabía que lo estaba pasando mal…se sintió mejor…mejor por saber que a su manera…el también había sufrido. -Cuando desapareciste mi mundo estallo en mil pedazos...creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente significabas para mi…y no pude con todo…yo no soy como tu Dean…nunca fui tan fuerte como tú…no podía hacerle frente a todo…a lo que sentía…a no tenerte…al miedo de volver a tenerte…para volver a perderte…-dos lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas.

Dean se estremeció, parecía tan pequeño…tan triste…tan desgraciado.

-Ya te perdí una vez y fue más de lo que pude soportar…volviste…para volver a irte…no podía volver a pasar por eso…no podía…no podía ver tu cara si averiguabas lo que creía que me estaba pasando…-las lagrimas se deslizaban cada vez más rápido por sus mejillas. -Amelia apareció cuando mi vida estaba completamente fuera de control…ella me estabilizo…me hizo tener cierta normalidad…sentirme humano por lo menos…ella fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo.-

Era la viva imagen de la desolación. Cada palabra de Sam, llegaba a cada una de las zonas oscuras que tenía su alma y lo reconfortaban por dentro. El no hubiese hecho lo mismo de encontrarse en su situación, pero lo entendía.

Entendía lo que decía porque él ya lo había vivido. El ya le había perdido varias veces y con cada una de ellas había sentido desquebrajarse una parte de sí mismo. Todavía era un misterio para él saber cómo se había sobrepuesto a todas.

Incapaz de seguir viéndolo sufrir se giró del todo hacia él y le atrajo hacía un apretado abrazo.

-Lo siento…murmuró el menor con la voz completamente rota en su cuello. -Lo siento tanto…-repetía una y otra vez, mientras él le pasaba la mano por la espalda para calmarle como cuando era pequeño.

-Perdóname…se que tu nunca me hubieses abandonado. Tu nunca lo hiciste.-le dijo en un susurró derrotado.

-Te entiendo, ojala no hubieses tenido que pasar por eso. Lo siento Sam.-murmuró sobre su pelo.

Una pequeña y casi tímida risa rompió el trágico momento.

-Solo tú eres capaz de pedir perdón por algo que no es culpa tuya.-le dijo su hermano contra su pecho.

Dean sonrió levemente, le gustaba oír la sonrisa en su voz.

-No me puedo creer que me hayas obligado a vivir un momento rosa.-le reprochó con malicia.

Una risita más fuerte sacudió el cuerpo del pequeño.

-Capullo.-le insultó dándole un último apretón antes de separarse. -Tío…¿No podías haberte quitado las gafas de sol por lo menos?- le amonestó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Dean le sonrió mientras se las quitaba. -No sabía que hubiese un protocolo para este tipo de cosas, lo que menos esperaba es tener que consolar a una chica, no estoy acostumbrado Samantha.-le picó.

Sam le miró a los ojos sonriendo, mientras le daba un ligero codazo.

-Cállate.-le ordenó.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó mientras encendía el motor de su bebe.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

Ahí estaba, esa cara de niño inocente…sin malicia…sin adornos…solo Sam.

Sin poderse contener, Dean se echó hacia delante para darle un superficial beso en los labios. Solo labios presionando contra labios.

Sin decir una palabra más puso el coche en marcha…estaban apenas a diez minutos de su misión.

Sam tampoco dijo nada más. Se acomodó en el sofá hacia la izquierda para poder verle a placer.

Era la imagen más tranquilizadora y hogareña del mundo. Dean conduciendo a su amado Impala.

En ese instante, Sam entendió que con Amelia había tenido una casa, no un hogar…porque el hogar se haya donde uno tiene puesto el corazón. Y el suyo estaba en el hombre que tenía delante.

Un besazo

Alexía.

Contarme que tal.


	13. ÁNGEL Y PROFETA

**Hola chicas.  
Como os prometí… el siguiente capítulo. Bien largo. No os quejareis, que os tengo super cuidaditas. jijiji.**

**Contarme que os pareció y mil mil gracias por vuestros comentarios. Os adoro.**

Si queréis estar al tanto de cuando actualizo, os recomiendo suscribiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi allí siempre pongo cómo va el capitulo y las actualizaciones.

**Mil besos Alexía**

_**Capítulo 13 Ángel y Profeta**_

Apenas unos minutos después llegaban al descampado bajo el puente donde Kevin y su madre estarían esperando. Efectivamente el coche de la señor Trang estaba allí parado.

-Ten cuidado. Puede ser una trampa.-le advirtió Sam cogiendo la recortada.

Dean asintió mientras cogía su machete y su cuchillo.

Pero todas las precauciones estuvieron de más en cuanto salieron del coche y Castiel apareció delante del Impala.

El corazón de Dean se le saltó del pecho. Cas estaba vivo, con la misma barba que llevaba en el Purgatorio, sucio y con su ropa echa girones. Pero vivo. Fuera de aquel infierno.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?-musitó cerrando la puerta.

-Hola Dean, hola Sam.-los saludó con su tono sombrío habitual.

-Cas estas vivo.-oyó que decía Sam mientras iba a abrazarlo.

Dean se quedó mirándolos sin dar crédito, Cas se había resbalado de su mano cuando los leviatanes los había cercado. Era imposible que hubiese salido. Imposible.

-¿Dean?-le llamó Sam mientras veía de reojo como los Trang salían del coche. Parecían más tranquilos que la última vez que los vio.

-Me alegro de verte Cas pero, ¿cómo conseguiste salir del Purgatorio? La última vez que te vi, los leviatanes…-empezó.

-Lo sé. Estaba rodeado. Pero en medio de la pelea…simplemente desaparecí y aparecí en una carretera perdida en medio de Illinois. No sé que me paso, ni porque salí de allí. Pero…aquí estoy. Llevo una semana fuera pero no tenía mis poderes, he ido recuperándolos poco a poco. Hasta hoy no podía localizaros.-contó sin mudar su gesto habitual, calmado y un poco indiferente.

-¿Por qué no llamaste por teléfono?-preguntó Sam.

-Estaba en medio de ninguna parte y me sentía débil. Solo tenía que esperar y cuanto más quieto mejor para recuperarme antes. Hace unas horas sentí a Kevin, estaba tan asustado que fui a él directamente. Cuando espanté a Crowly y me asegure de que estaban bien les dije que os llamasen.-explicó, con calma.

-Bien hecho Cas.- le felicitó Sam. -Señora Trang, Kevin.-saludo a los dos que se habían acercado.

-Esa no es la única sorpresa.-dijo la madre de Kevin interrumpiendo. -Cuando lucharon, el ángel rompió la otra tabla que Crowly encontró, tenemos una parte pero él se llevó la otra.-

Sam y Dean se miraron un momento.

-Vale. Bien. Por lo menos tendremos algo por dónde empezar. Lo primero será llevaros a un lugar seguro y echar un vistazo a la tabla.-

Sam se le acercó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó en voz baja. -Tenemos que llevarlos a un sitio seguro. Creo que deberíamos llevárnoslos hasta que encontremos uno.-

Dean lo miró un segundo fijamente antes de asentir.

-Ok. Vamos a ir a un lugar seguro hasta que decidamos donde dejaros para poder buscar la otra mitad que tiene Crowly. ¿Estáis en buenas condiciones para conducir?-preguntó Dean a lo que ambos asintieron.

-Bien seguidnos, si nos damos un poco de prisa llegaremos en poco tiempo.-afirmó Dean volviendo al coche.

-Yo iré con los Trang, si Crowly viene los haré desaparecer.-les dijo Cas.

Dean asintió deteniéndose a mirarlo, todavía no podía creer que estuviese allí.

Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, y se metió en el coche a esperar a que Sam volviese.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Sam se sentó a su lado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Vale podemos irnos, les he dicho que vayan pegados a nuestro coche y que si tienen que parar nos avisen pero no creo que sea necesario. Ahora dime, ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?-preguntó Sam mientras Dean le obedecía y arrancaba el motor para ponerse en marcha.

-¿De lo de Cas?-

-Sí, es un milagro.-opinó. -Y un golpe de suerte que apareciese justo ahora.-

-Te digo lo mismo que le dije a él, me parece imposible pero está aquí…y está claro que por algún motivo.- decidió decirle la verdad, porque algo no le cuadraba.

Sam le lanzó una mirada extrañada. -¿Crees que nos este ocultando algo?-inquirió.

-No, no lo creo, no después de lo que pasamos allí abajo, pero creo que, quien le sacó de allí podría tener algún plan para él y no precisamente agradable.-le explicó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando me sacaron a mi del Infierno? Yo no lo sabía pero tenían un plan para mí sin contar con mi opinión. -Expuso.

Sam asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que pretendía decirle.

-Vale, supongo que deberíamos andar con cuidado.-

-Creo que sería una buena idea tener un ojo sobre él. Las primeras semanas son las peores.-siguió diciendo.

Sam le miró de reojo. -¿Fue muy duro? Me refiero si tú te sentiste así-

Dean lo miró un segundo decidiendo si debía contestarle o no.

-Bueno no me entere mucho de los primeros días hasta que di contigo, después fue…bueno…un tanto abrumador, supongo que a él le pasara lo mismo.-adivinó.

-¿Y después?-empezó a indagar con sutileza quería saber que podía averiguar.

-Después empecé a volver a comer hamburguesas, tomar pasteles y beber cerveza…todo fue mucho mejor.-le dijo con la risa impresa en cada palabra.

Sam sonrió, le gustaba oírlo bromear.

-¿Y después?-

Dean sonrió de medio lado, el pequeño Sammy quería saber...

-Y después…de comer tus porquerías y beber tus cervezas... volvió todo a la normalidad.-

-Si…la verdad es que si…deje de sentirme confuso…para centrarme en otras cosas…-comentó como si nada.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó con una curiosidad infantil que empezaba a volverlo loco, como un hombre de su edad podía conservar esa inocencia y al mismo tiempo ser un asesino tan letal. La mezcla perfecta, pensó para sí.

Sam era curioso como un gatito pequeño…incapaz dejar pasar cualquier cosa que le diese curiosidad se había girado del todo hacía él e incluso se había inclinado para escucharle mejor.

Pero que inocente era…de verdad creía que le pasaba algo…

-Bueno ya sabes…otras cosas mucho más importantes que me tienen la cabeza ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.-siguió con calma.

-¿Cómo qué?- interrogo el pequeño, puso cara de no entender y cuando fue a decir algo decidió darle el golpe de gracia.

-Como él hecho de que desde hace unos días me paso la mayor parte del tiempo cachondo.-lo dijo con tanta naturalidad y desparpajo que Sam tardó unos segundo en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Dean.-le reprendió poniéndose muy colorado y dándole un codazo.

Su risa inundó el coche haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Cállate idiota.-protestó más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

El volvió a reírse. Era tan raro oír ese sonido que no volvió a quejarse.

El resto del camino, lo hicieron a más velocidad de la permitida y después de una hora y cuarto, apenas les faltaban unos kilómetros. El viaje había transcurrido en completo silencio, pero no tenso como antes sino relajado y agradable.

-Oye Sam. Le llamó Dean.

El giró la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

-Sam, cuando lleguemos a la cabaña…bueno…no va a ser lo mismo…me refiero…-empezó Dean hablando muy enserio.

-Lo sé. Ya no estamos solos…tendré cuidado.-respondió, sabía a qué se refería. El también lo había estado pensando y la verdad es que iba a ser muy incomodo, ahora que ...estaban empezando a ir bien las cosas. Pero había que guardar las formas, mucho más delante de Cas, le daba escalofríos pensar en esas cosas con Cas presente.

Dean no dijo nada, solo le guiño un ojo antes de coger el camino de piedras que les llevaría montaña arriba.

Apenas quince minutos después llegaban a la cabaña.

-No está nada mal.-reconoció la señor Trang mirando con atención el edificio.

-¿Es seguro?-preguntó Kevin abriendo el maletero mientras Cas salía del coche con calma.

-Todo lo seguro que pueda ser un sitio, dadas las circunstancias.-contestó Dean acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

-No hay por qué preocuparse, yo vigilare mientras dormís.-informó Castiel.

-¿Y cuando duermes tu?-se extraño Kevin.

-Yo no duermo.-se limitó a contestar mientras entraba detrás de Dean.

-Cosas de ángel.-le dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa a modo de aclaración para tranquilizarlo.

Después de que Dean le enseñase la casa a la señora Trang ,mientras Sam y Kevin hablaban en la mesa de la tabla, está le pidió si podían quedarse con la habitación de dos camas ya que su hijo era un poco mayor para compartir cama con ella.

Él le aseguró que no había problema y le pidió unos minutos para recoger todas las cosas de su hermano. Las extendió sobre la cama de la habitación con cama de matrimonio, que ahora iban a compartir y cuando acabo se dedicó a colocarlas en la mesilla, armario y cómoda.

-Sam pregunta si quieres algo para desayunar.-le dijo Cas desde la puerta.

-Dile que no tengo hambre comeré más tarde.-contestó mientras colocaba el portátil de Sam sobre una mesilla.

-Bien.-contestó empezando a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cas?-llamó para que se detuviese. El ángel lo miró esperando. -Cuando los demás se vayan a dormir quiero hablar contigo.-le dijo. Tenía preguntas y quería saber las respuestas.

-Lo suponía. Si no te importa usare el baño mientras lo demás comen, estoy sucio.-comentó de pasada yéndose.

Dean asintió con la cabeza continuando con lo suyo.

Cuando volvió a la cocina todos habían comido ya y daban muestras de cansancio.

-Ir a echaros un rato mañana empezaremos a investigar.-le indicó.

Sam recogió los platos mientras madre e hijo iban hacia la habitación. Cas todavía no había vuelto, así que se acercó por detrás a Sam, invadiéndole un poco su espacio personal.

-La señora Trang me ha pedido que le dejemos la habitación con dos camas, así que vamos a tener que compartir la mía.-informó poniendo una voz de hastió que no engaño a Sam para nada. -He puesto tus cosas en la habitación, pero quizá sería buena idea que les echases un vistazo…ya sabes lo desastre que soy para esas cosas.-le dijo en voz más baja acercándose un poquito más.

Sam sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, iban a dormir juntos.

-Acuéstate a la izquierda, sabes que me gusta dormir a la derecha.- murmuró acercándose a su oreja y colocando una mano en la cadera. -Y échate en mi lado…para así tener una excusa para moverte.-

Sam se estremeció mientras sonreía, le encantaba esa faceta descarada. ¿Por qué habían desperdiciado tantos años?

La puerta del baño se cerró en ese momento haciendo frenar a Dean en su avance. Se separó de él y se sentó en el sofá. Unos segundos después Castiel entraba en la habitación y tomaba asiento en el sillón de al lado.

Para cuando Sam acabo de limpiar todo, Dean seguía hablando en voz baja con Castiel, sin decir nada para no interrumpirlos porque parecía importante se fue a la cama.

Sonrió como un quinceañero al comprobar que Dean había colocado y ordenado sus cosas, cuando entró a por ropa para ducharse. Incluso le había dejado el portátil en la mesilla. Aquel tipo de detalles eran los que le desarmaban de su hermano, esa capacidad para demostrar con un pequeño gesto cuanto le importaba.

Aunque su intención era esperar a Dean se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Cuando se despertó el otro lado de la cama seguía vacio. Extrañado se levantó de la cama y se vistió para salir a buscarlo, ya que ahora había más gente en la casa.

Cuando salió se encontró con Kevin leyendo la tablilla y apuntando en una libreta, mientras su madre fregaba los cacharros, Cas como era su costumbre estaba agarrado al mando de la televisión viendo una serie de médicos. Dean dormía en una posición extraña en el sofá completamente sentado. Sam sonrió, cuando se levantase iba a dolerle el cuello.

-Buenos días.-les saludó.

-Buenos días- saludaron a coro sin alzar la voz.

-¿Café?-le ofreció la mujer levantando una taza.

-Si, por favor.-

Se acercó al sofá y se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Dean.

-Ey…-le llamó tocándole el brazo con cuidado.

()

Lo primero que Dean notó al abrir los ojos son dos cosas. Que el cuello lo estaba matando y que Sam tenía unos ojos espectaculares.

Estaba agachado a su altura y si no hubiese sido porque detrás podía ver a Castiel cambiando de canal, lo hubiese besado. Le sonreía con franqueza y una emoción en los ojos que le decía que, él también estaba pensando lo mismo. Le correspondió con otra sonrisa y le guiño un ojo con picardía.

-¿Café?-le preguntó sin perder esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-Después, primero ducha.-le respondió levantándose y frotándose el cuello.

Esa fue la última vez que se pudieron ver con franqueza en todo el día.

Normalmente no les gustaba estar rodeados de más gente, ellos trabajaban mejor solos, pero en la situación actual todavía les gustaba menos.

La investigación les llevaba todas las horas a Sam y Kevin, mientras la señora Trang les explicaba cómo había averiguado la manera de hacer una especie de bomba para demonios. No los mataba pero los hacía desaparecer, así que ellos dos junto a Cas se pusieron a hacer varias, con los materiales que Castiel consiguió.

Tanto él como Sam, tuvieron mucho cuidado con no mirarse demasiado y por supuesto no tocarse. No quería ir por ahí con una erección en los pantalones. Solo hablaron mientras esperaban a que se hiciese más café por la tarde y lo hizo para contarle lo que había hablado con Cas sobre el Purgatorio, que él se había dejado caer, de porque no quería volver al cielo y de que había decidido hacerse cazador.

Después de ese stand by, siguieron cada uno a los suyo. Después de una cena, que también preparo la mujer, Dean salió para llamar a Garth.

-Bien, Garth tiene una misión en Michigan pero en cuanto acabe vendrá a buscaros, él os mantendrá a salvo mientras buscamos la tabla. Cas, lo más probable es que tengas que aparecerte para traerlo aquí.-le advirtió al ángel.

Él asintió volviendo su atención a la televisión.

-Ey chicos, hoy hecha por la televisión un maratón de Jacky Chan, Hora punta una y dos.-les dijo Kevin sonriendo.

-Yo paso voy a ducharme.-se apresuró a decir Sam antes de que él pudiese decir nada.

Él se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a hacer un pequeño teatro. Cuando oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse y luego la de la habitación empezó a fingir que daba cabezadas mientras Cas no dejaba de preguntar cosas a Kevin, quien respondía contento de poder hablar con alguien de algo normal.

-Deberías irte a la cama, otro día durmiendo en el sofá y mañana no podrás moverte.-le advirtió la señora Chang.

-Si será lo mejor.-le dijo bostezando sonoramente. -Si quieres palomitas o patatas hay en el armario.-le dijo a Kevin que le sonrió asintiendo.

Rápidamente se dio una ducha, estaba impaciente por meterse en la cama con Sam.

-Ey-le dijo Sam al verlo entrar por la puerta. Iba descalzo, con pantalón de chándal flojo negro y una camiseta de asas gris. -Creía que ibas a ver la peli.-comentó mirándolo.

Sam estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con una pierna cruzado delante de la otra en una pose indolente mientras leía un libro. También estaba descalzo y llevaba un pantalón de chándal azul oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca.

Dean se limitó a sonreír mientras apagaba la luz del techo dejando la luz de la mesilla únicamente iluminando la habitación.

Con calma, se acercó a la cama y se estiró como un gato.

Sonrió para sí mismo, mientras veía como Sam no se perdía detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

-No sé tú, pero yo estoy muy cansado. Tengo el cuerpo molido de lo mal que dormí anoche. Creo que me voy a dormir.-

Casi se muere de la risa cuando miró la cara de sorpresa que puso el otro.

-Claro, si…seguro.-acepto unos segundos después, todavía sin dar crédito, mientras le levantaba para que Dean pudiese abrir la cama.

-Tú no te preocupes, sigue leyendo niño genio, ya sabes que la luz no me molesta para dormir.-comento con voz casual.

-Eh…si…claro.-musitó mientras se volvía a colocar en el mismo lugar pero bajo las mantas, se giró un poco hacía la luz y continuó leyendo.

Ahora que Sam no le veía, dejó que la sonrisa aflorase en su cara. Que poco lo conocía si pensaba que iba a dejarlo así.

Esperó unos minutos muy quieto, bocarriba, mientras dejaba que Sam pensase que efectivamente quería dormir.

Cuando lo oyó suspirar con pesar supo que era el momento. Se giró despacio hacía él, para que siguiese pensando que estaba dormido. Y cuando se encontró de costado…hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer todo el día.

Deslizó una mano por su cadera derecha y la pasó hacia delante apoyándola en el estómago. Sonrió otra vez cuando lo sintió estremecerse.

Sin decir nada y fingiendo que seguía dormido, bajo la mano sobre la camiseta hacía abajo, todavía más despacio metió la mano bajo la camiseta. Y apoyó la mano abierta sobre la parte de arriba de sus abdominales.

Esta vez su estremecimiento fue mucho más intenso. Removió la cadera inquieto al sentir su suave piel contra su palma.

Subió hacia arriba abarcando uno de su pectorales acariciando suavemente con sus dedos el pezón. Sam gimió en bajo echando su cuerpo hacía atrás para pegarse a él.

-Como estés dormido te mato.-le amenazó en el mismo tono.

Dean se rió con suavidad llevando la boca a su oído.

-Imposible dormirme…he pasado un día muy malo…-murmuró haciéndole estremecerse otra vez.

-¿Si?-preguntó el otro un poco ido al notar su mano pasar al otro lado de su pecho.

-Muy malo…mucha gente…muy separados…muy caliente…-siguió murmurando en su oído acompañándolo de un suave mordisco en el lóbulo.

-Dean…-suspiró.

-Sammy.-gimió en voz muy muy baja mientras bajaba lentamente hacia los abdominales y pegaba su cuerpo a sus espalda.

Sam se estremeció todavía más violentamente. Él sabía por qué, había notado su erección contra su trasero.

Pero en vez de amedrentarse echó las caderas hacía atrás, pegándose más a su entrepierna.

-¿Tan interesante es el libro que no lo sueltas?-le preguntó antes de empezar a lamer el lado al descubierto de su cuello.

Sam lo dejó caer al suelo mientras echaba una de sus manos hacía atrás y se agarraba de su parte posterior del muslo volviendo a gemir.

-Es injusto.-murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿El qué?-preguntó entre pequeños y rápidos besos y largos y lentos lametazos.

-Que tú puedas hacer lo que quieras y yo no.-protestó haciendo un mohín.

Dean se rió con sensualidad en su cuello. -Tranquilo…ya habrá tiempo.-aseguró con voz ronca sin dejar de acariciar su estomago y su pecho con languidez.

-Apaga la luz.-murmuró en su oído dándole un ligero mordisco.

Sam tardó un poco en cumplir su petición pero lo hizo.

En cuanto la luz se apagó, Dean dejó que la palma de su mano se deslizase hacía la cadera donde se agarró con fuerza antes de darle varios mordiscos fuertes en el cuello…ganándose una serie de ahogados sonidos que lo hicieron endurecerse todavía más.

Empujó levemente su propia cadera hacía delante para frotarse contra su culo ganándose otro jadeo. Dejó que su mano bajase más, hasta la parte delantera de su pantalón.

Sin titubear cubrió su erección con la mano por encima de la ropa.

-Dios.-jadeó Sam.

-Shhhh. No podemos hacer ruido. Si vas a hacer ruido vamos a tener que parar.-musitó besándole en la nuca.

Lentamente y con la mano abierta frotó el bulto de su erección levemente. La sangre le rugía en las venas y sabía por qué. Quería más. Quería oírlo gemir.

Rápidamente metió la mano en su pantalón y en sus bóxer, que todavía contenía su erección.

Gimió contra la piel de su cuello al sentir su polla llenándole la mano.

-Mmmm…-gimió empezando a mover la mano sin apretar por toda su extensión.

Con el pulgar acarició la punta, extendiendo la humedad que está contenía. Sin dejar de morder y besar su cuello y su nuca empezó a acariciarle, de arriba abajo, primero casi sin apoyar los dedos, apretándolo más conforme iba aumentando la velocidad.

Sam jadeaba cada vez más rápido, apretándole el muslo con la mano cada vez más fuerte, hasta empezar a hacerle un poco de daño, pero el continuo, cada vez más excitado viendo como se comportaba Sam.

-Joder.-murmuró Sam mientras giraba la cabeza, ocultándola en la almohada para gemir más fuerte y amortiguar el sonido.

-Todavía no.-le contestó riendo roncamente en su oído.

Caliente al máximo, Dean empujó las caderas contra sus trasero mientras aumentaba la rapidez y la fuerza de sus caricias. Los excitados y cada vez más fuertes gemidos de Sam lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Dean.-gimió contra la almohada.

-Sammy.-respondió frotándose con más fuerza y acariciándole a él con más ímpetu.

-Voy…-le intentó advertir el moreno.

-Shhhh.-lo silenció apretando el agarre sobre su polla para crear más fricción haciéndolo correrse.

-Joder…joder…joder…Oh dios…joder.-musitaba una y otra vez Sam, mientras un violento orgasmo recorría su cuerpo al sentir el orgasmo del otro.

Dean se rió casi sin aire, apoyándose en su espalda.

-Puedes llamarme Dean si quieres.-musitó sin moverse ni soltar a Sam todavía dedicándole unos pocas caricias leves.

Con cuidado Dean le soltó pasando su índice por la punta manchándolo de semen en el proceso.

-Que desperdicio.-musitó llevándoselo a la boca.

Sam giró rápidamente para observarlo con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos verdes brillaban como gemas, mientras chupaba con calma su propio dedo saboreando su esencia.

Con un gemido desaforado Sam le agarró del cuello para besarlo desesperado. Metiendo la lengua profundamente en su boca saboreándose en el proceso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan caliente? ¿Tan excitante? ¿Tan descarado? Dean lo beso intensamente durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que empezó a hacerlos más leves mientras volvía a colocarle la ropa.

-Hora de dormir Sammy.-le indicó tumbándose de lado y pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Sam no dijo nada, solo sonrió a la oscuridad agarrándose al brazo de Dean.

Sabía que era repetitivo pero…Enserio ¿Por qué no habían hecho eso antes?


	14. UN POCO DE INTIMIDAD

Hola mis amores aquí os traigo un nuevo cap. En este, vamos a ver cómo está evolucionando la .

Pues nada contarme que tal y como siempre miles de gracias por vuestros comentarios, emails y mensajes personales, sois de lo mejorcito. Os adoro.

Si queréis saber cómo van las actualizaciones y cuando se publica podéis encontrarme en Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi

**Mil besos.**

_**Capítulo 14 Un poco de intimidad**_

Un tímido sol de invierno le templaba la cara, no sabía la hora que era pero tampoco lo quería saber. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que el mundo se había quedado en silencio, parado…en serenidad…en paz.

Todavía estaba saliendo del sueño, sabía que era cuestión de voluntad. Un pequeño esfuerzo y volvería a la realidad.

¿Pero? ¿Por qué iba a hacer él semejante cosa? ¿Por qué abandonaría alguien él paraíso voluntariamente?

Si, si, el paraíso. Porque justo ahora mismo está en el paraíso. Calentito como nunca, rodeado por un agradable calor, con un olor muy particular y atrayente inundando sus fosas nasales, y un tacto suave…como a seda bajo sus dedos…un sonido constante y relajado como música de fondo.

Satisfecho, a gusto y en calma, se apretó más contra la fuente de esas maravillosas sensaciones mientras ronroneaba. Era tan reconfortante sentirse así en medio de tanto caos.

Sonrió mientras recordaba que o mejor dicho quien era la fuente en cuestión.

Sam.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que le llegaba, ya que Sam estaba en medio y bloqueaba gran parte.

Volvió a sonreír. Él dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, de lado, completamente pegado, algo en su interior se removió con fuerza, aliviando parte del peso que llevaba dentro.

Varios mechones de su largo pelo le ocultaban los ojos. Alargó la mano para apartárselos de la cara y ponérselos detrás de la oreja, como solía hacer él.

Sam suspiró suavemente, entreabriendo los labios y acercándose más, frotando la cara contra su camiseta.

Incapaz de resistirse a la tentadora escena, usó su dedo índice para recorrer sus labios lentamente. Sam se removió mientras con una sonrisa satisfecha, parpadeando lentamente y abriendo los ojos. El choque de sus ojos aquella mañana de color verdoso lo dejó paralizado momentáneamente.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-murmuró con voz ronca, todavía medio dormido. Asombrándose de lo verdes y brillantes que tenía los ojos. ¿Siempre habían sido así de bonitos?

-¿Tengo que estar haciendo algo?-inquirió él levantando la mano que tenía bajo su cuerpo para acariciar con los dedos la parte baja de su espalda sobre la camiseta.

Sam se estremeció levemente.

-Siempre duermes hasta tarde.-indicó en voz baja.

Dean le sonrió de medio lado.- Cierto, pero hoy tenía algo más interesante que hacer.-contestó en el mismo tono sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda y devorar su labios con la mirada.

-¿Si?-musitó Sam atrapado en sus ojos.

Dean asintió con la cabeza volviendo a sonreírle… Sam tragó saliva nervioso, se sentía inseguro… estaba tan nervioso…el corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho…solo esperaba que él no se diese cuenta…

-¿Por qué estás tan alterado?-le preguntó sonriendo, había visto la cara de Sam.

-No lo estoy.-protestó haciendo un pequeño mohín con los labios mientras el rubor se adueñaba de su cara.

Claro que lo estaba, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Anoche, él le había proporcionado una de las experiencias más excitantes que había tenido. Su manera segura de acariciarle, su descaro, sus palabras subidas de tono…Dean era sexo puro.

Dean se rió haciéndolo estremecer, mientras retomaba las caricias en su espalda que había detenido al empezar a preguntar.

-Si lo estas, apuesto a que estas pensando en lo de anoche.-murmuró bajando un poco más la voz y acercando su cara a la suya.

Sam le lanzó una mirada espantada mientras avergonzado fijaba la mirada en la pared para no mirarle.

Dean volvió a reírse mientras dejaba la mano completamente abierta en la parte baja de su espalda para apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

-Mmmm…Me apuesto cincuenta pavos a que si.-le dijo acercándose a su cuello.

-Perderías.-aseguró con lo que pretendía ser una voz segura pero que salió como un gemido estrangulado.

-Yo nunca pierdo, solo apuesto si sé… que voy a ganar.-murmuró Dean contra su cuello.

Su aliento rozaba su piel, la templaba, enviaba oleadas de excitación al resto de su cuerpo…

-Perderías.-repitió con un suspiro al sentir los labios besando la piel bajo su oreja.

Su risa hizo que su piel temblara, mientras la excitación hacía estragos en su cuerpo.

-Mmm…¿Y esto?-preguntó moviendo sus caderas lentamente contra las suyas, haciéndole notar su erección y rozándose contra la suya.

Sam se agarró con la mano en su hombro, gimiendo.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.-contestó casi sin voz.

Otra risa contra su cuello… acompañado de una serie de besos y mordiscos suaves.

-Pues pregunta.-musitó con confianza. Moviendo la mano hacía la cadera y agarrándosela.

-No.-susurró echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a su cuello.

Otra risa…más besos, mordiscos más fuertes ...

-Pregúntame.-gimió en su oreja volviendo a frotarse contra él.

Sam, aprovechó para bajar la mano por su espalda y apretarse más, mientras incapaz de contenerse, dejaba escapar otro gemido.

-No…-pero lo haría, haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiese si seguía haciendo eso.

-Vamos…pregúntame.-lo tentó lamiendo su cuello y soplando encima.

Sam gimió dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras dejaba entrar una pierna de Dean entre las suyas.

-¿Sam?-preguntó la voz de Kevin desde el otro lado de puerta.

Sam abrió los ojos palideciendo de repente, mientras Dean ponía un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle que guardase silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Kev?-preguntó sonando desenfadado y serio. Como siempre…nada quedaba en su voz de ese tono juguetón, ronco y tentador de apenas unos segundos antes.

-Lo siento Dean no quería despertarte, es que estoy atascado y necesito la ayuda de Sam.-le explicó sin abrir la puerta.

-No te preocupes, se está despertando. Unos minutos y está contigo.-prometió.

Sam dejó salir todo el aire de golpe al sentir los pasos de Kevin alejándose.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-murmuró el castaño todavía sobresaltado.

-No te preocupes niño genio, eché el cerrojo ayer por la noche, no hubiese podido abrir la puerta.-comentó volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los suyos.

-Ah…-musitó, ¿Qué tenían? ¿Qué había cambiado para que esa mirada verde…tan profunda e intensa…. hiciese que se estremeciese de arriba abajo? ¿Qué todo su cuerpo subiese de temperatura en apenas unos segundos y que el aliento se le atascase en la garganta? Sin darse cuenta subió las manos por sus brazos, sus hombros y su cuello, acariciando su pelo con una mano y acariciando su nuca con la otra.

Dean bajo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y ronroneando, mientras entreabría los labios para rozar los suyos.

Un toque suave… ínfimo … otro roce…un suspiro, esta vez suyo…

Sus labios húmedos rozaban los suyos…lentamente…haciendo que entreabriese los suyos propios, dejando que sus alientos se mezclasen…hasta que Dean no pudo más y tomó su boca.

Sam gimió apretando más el agarre sobre su corto cabello, le encantaba como besaba, como dominaba el beso…como sus manos acariciaban su costado y su espalda….le volvía loco el roce de su lengua…su sabor…ahí estaba otra vez…esa sensación de sobrecarga…de tener demasiado y desear más…eso era lo que él le estaba haciendo... le estaba haciendo adicto…adicto a él.

Dean rompió el beso, bajando hacia su barbilla y dándole mordiscos por toda la mandibula…le encantaba que hiciese eso.

De ahí a su cuello…su lengua caliente enviaba descargas a todo su cuerpo al contacto con su piel, sus mordiscos lo estremecían…su piel cálida bajo sus manos clamaba reclamando atención.

-¿Sam? ¿Tenéis un diccionario de Sanscrito?-preguntó la inocente voz de Kevin a través de la puerta.

Sam quitó las manos de Dean dejándolas caer bruscamente con un golpe al colchón, mientras soltaba un bufido de frustración. ¿Tenía que interrumpir justo ahora?

-Contesta.-le ordenó el rubio reiniciando los mordiscos y lametones por su cuello, que había interrumpido al oír a Kevin.

Sam cerró los ojos. No podía concentrarse en disimular lo excitado que estaba si tenía a Dean sobre él, acariciándole.

-En el sótano, en la estantería del fondo hay varios.-respondió intentando sonar normal aunque a sus oídos sonó exageradamente ronco.

-Vale, voy a buscarlos para cuando vengas.-informó el chico volviendo a irse.

Otro bufido de indignación salió de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Dean dejó de acariciarlo para reírse. Estaba vez, su risa fue mucho más ronca y definitivamente sexy.

-¿Impaciente Sammy?-preguntó solo para picarlo.

En vez de contestar, Sam tiró de él agarrándole del cuello, obligándole a bajar la cabeza para devorar su labios.

Si estaba impaciente…si estaba frustrado…pero sobre todas las cosas estaba hambriento…y como no se atrevía a decírselo…pasó a intentar demostrárselo…besándolo con verdadera pasión…que fue recompensada por el febril y adictivo gemido que Dean acaba de regalarle…como respuesta al suyo propio.

Con un pequeño pico en los labios, el mayor rompió el beso.

-Si no te vas de la cama ahora mismo, no respondo.-le confesó con voz tomada.

Esta vez, fue Sam el que se rió, mientras se separaba de él lentamente.

-¿Quién está impaciente ahora?-se burló al oído antes de levantarse de la cama para huir de que Dean lo cogiese.

Cogió ropa apresuradamente y fue hasta el baño, necesitaba una ducha ya….a poder ser fría.

Dean se rió en cuanto oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse…había sido genial despertarse y tenerle al lado. Nunca pensó en aquella posibilidad…pero…era genial…de verdad que lo era. Quizá lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Era una lástima que la casa estuviese llena de gente….si no…

Se rió con suavidad al recordar cómo había acabado la noche anterior…ni siquiera se había planteado lo que iba a hacer…anoche, solo quería estar a solas con Sam…echó el cerrojo más bien por seguridad…

…Pero en cuanto le tocó la piel…fue como desatar una tempestad…había querido más…había necesitado más…mucho más…

…Nunca había estado con un tío, así que no tenía con que comparar…y por supuesto nunca había acariciado a otro hombre…pero ni siquiera lo había pensado…al notar su piel…al sentir como se entrecortaba su aliento…como se apretaba contra él con necesidad….su instinto se había impuesto…lo había acariciado por inercia… por el deseo de llevar al límite al chico bueno …por pura gula …por el deseo de oírlo gemir por y para él…

Su ya excitada erección, le dio un tirón, como recordándole que estaba allí y que debía relajarse.

Y eso fue lo que hizo en cuanto Sam dejó el baño libre…relajarse…pensando en él…en Sam…

Mierda de idea al traerlos allí…pensó con acritud Dean…llevaban viviendo todos juntos nueve días y Sam llevaba los dos últimos días fuera, con Castiel y Kevin buscando, no sé qué cosa rara, mientras él se quedaba con la señora Trang.

La señora era una persona sosegada y de buen fondo, a la que no le gustaba mucho hablar, por tanto era fácil estar con ella.

Se limitaba a preguntarle cosas sobre las cacerías de vez en cuando y a leer libros sobre exorcismos y demonios.

Los días anteriores a su marcha fueron por partes malos y por partes buenos…por el día investigaban y enseñaban a los nuevos, cosas sobre la caza que podían hacerles falta, mientras Cas se dividía en ver la tele y mirar con curiosidad todo cuanto tenía alrededor, o mirarlos a ellos, lo cual le provocaba escalofríos.

Pero las noches…ufff…las noches… las noches eran toralmente distintas a todo lo que había tenido en su vida…eran como un mundo aparte…aquella habitación se había convertido en su paraíso personal…pasaba las horas besando a Sam hasta que le dolían los labios…recorriendo su piel sobre la ropa…sin intentar ir más allá pero avanzando al mismo tiempo. No quería forzarlo…lo que había pasado había estado bien, más que bien…pero no quería presionarlo…Sam merecía que se tomase su tiempo. Además…eso no significaba que no estuviese disfrutando.

Gracias a esas noches había descubierto que…a Sam le encantaba que le mordiesen la mandíbula y que le chupase el cuello con fuerza…que intercambiase suaves e intensos mordiscos…que se excitaba al oírlo hablar…que aunque no lo reconociese, le encantaba que le hablase subido de tono…

No habían hablado de sentimientos, ni nada parecido…pero para él no hacía falta…estaban construyendo algo…no sabía lo que…pero creía que era algo bueno…

Pero cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes…tuvo que irse…porque solo él y Kevin sabían leer sanscrito.

Así que allí estaba…volviendo de comprar comida en el Impala…aburrido y (aunque tuviese que darse un tiro después)…echándole de menos.

El sonido del móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si.-respondió sin mirar la pantalla.

-Ey-saludó Sam.

-Ey.-respondió a su vez. La voz del otro, sonaba cansada. -¿Volvéis ya?-preguntó intentado no sonar ansioso. Una cosa es que reconociera que la situación actual le gustaba y otra, era que fuese a comportarse como una tía desesperada por ver a su ligue.

-No, todavía no. Cas quiere aprovechar para coger más ingredientes para las bombas de demonio.-le contó.

Maldijo mirando al techo. Maldito plumífero.

-¿Y tú qué tal?-

Dean se rió entre dientes. Está claro que no era el único que estaba asqueado por la situación.

-Me aburro. Pero supongo que mejor que tú.-comentó.

-Eso seguro. Kevin y yo querríamos haber vuelto anoche, pero Cas insistió.-su tono de hastió le informó de que probablemente estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Volvió a sonreír. Sam estaba haciendo tiempo para seguir hablando con él.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?-preguntó mientras se decidía por detener el coche para poder disfrutar de la conversación, ya que era la primera vez que hablaban desde que se habían ido.

-En una habitación de un motel, Kevin ha ido a por algo de cenar y Cas a por más ingredientes. Yo iba a ducharme.-aclaró.

-Ah…y ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ibas a meterte en la ducha y decidiste llamarme?-le encantaba meterse con Sam incluso a distancia.

-Si…o sea no. Quería haberte llamado antes. Pero hemos estado completamente pegados desde que salimos y no quería hablar con nadie delante.-explicó en voz baja él cayendo en la trampa totalmente.

Dean se rió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Se podía ser tan grande…tan letal…y al mismo tan inocente?

-¿Por qué? ¿Ibas a decirme guarradas?-le preguntó con malicia.

Se rió de verdad y con ganas, al oír a Sam contener el aliento indignado.

-¡ Dean !- exclamó escandalizado. -No iba a decirte…no iba a decirte…eso.-dijo incapaz de acabar la frase.

Él no lo pudo evitar y volvió a reírse.

-¡ Dean!-volvió a llamarle molesto.

-¿Qué pasa tigre, vas a preguntarme lo que dejamos a medias aquella mañana?-siguió picándole.

-!No¡ claro que no…yo no voy a hacer semejante cosa.-se indigno.

Dean se rió todavía más fuerte. Dios hacía tanto tiempo que no se reía a carcajadas.

-Eres un idiota.-le espetó Sam antes de colgarle el teléfono.

**Mil besos. Contarme que tal.**

**Alexía**


	15. EL PODER DE LAS PALABRAS

Hola mis amores…tal y como os prometí aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Miles de gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro interés en mi historia. Espero que os guste este capítulo, ya me contareis.

Os adelanto que se acabó la calma para nuestros chicos favoritos porque si alguna pensaba que Amelia iba a desaparecer de escena….se equivocaba. jajajaja.

Ya sabéis que si queréis estar enteradas de las actualizaciones podéis encontrarme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi.

Miles de besos

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 15 El poder de las palabras**_

Él siguió riéndose durante unos minutos más antes de volver a llamarle por teléfono.

Hasta la tercera llamada no consiguió nada, debía estar muy molesto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de malhumorado al contestar.

-¿Sigues enfadado?-

-Sí, déjame. Estoy a punto de ducharme.-le espetó con ese tono infantil que ponía siempre que se enfadaba, casi podía ver como se mordía los labios de impaciencia.

-Vamos Sam. Solo era una broma.-afirmó a modo de disculpa.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Ves como me rio? No, porque no me hace ninguna gracia.-le dijo el otro si bajar ni un ápice su mal humor.

-Reconoce que un poco si.-insistió sonriendo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo ablandarlo.

-No, no la tiene porque yo no soy así. Yo no…no digo ese tipo de cosas.-le espetó con tal dignidad que estuvo a punto de reírse.

-Pues a mí… no me importaría que me las dijeses.-le comentó poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y relajándose, mientras se medio tumbaba estirando las piernas.

Sam se cayó de pronto y tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no volver a reírse. Era taaaannnn mojigato.

-Así que ya sabes… si algún día piensas algo…subido de tono…puedes llamarme…de echo debes llamarme…y…contármelo…con todo lujo de detalles. Y a poder ser, con esa voz que pones cuando estás caliente.-le dijo en el tono ronco y suave que sabía que le encantaba.

-Yo no pongo ninguna voz.-protestó sin mucha convicción, ligeramente descolocado…le encantaba oírlo hablar en voz baja…tenía una voz tan ronca.

-Claro que sí. Cuando las cosas suben de tono cambias la voz.-le aseguró en el mismo tono, seguro de que iba a protestar y negarlo.

Pero lo que pasó, era lo totalmente opuesto, tras un momento de silencio Sam respondió con la voz tan baja.. tan ronca…y tan jodidamente excitante, que su cuerpo respondió excitándose como era un adolescente sin control alguno sobre sus impulsos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-preguntó removiéndose inquieto..

-Cuando las cosas se ponen…interesantes…tu también haces cosas.-replicó el otro sin concretar, tras otra pequeña pausa.

-¿Si?…¿Qué cosas hago?-¿Era cosa suya o estaban jugueteando por teléfono?

En cierta forma, le cuadraba totalmente con la personalidad de Sam, ya que era muy tímido y cortado, seguramente el no verle, la lejanía y el saber que no podía hacer nada lo relajaba como para intentar algo así.

-Cosas.-respondió vagamente el otro con la voz tomada.

-¿Qué cosas?- presionó estirando mejor las piernas para acomodar su erección que no dejaba de endurecerse.

-Ya lo sabes.-

-No…no lo sé. ¿Qué cosas hago?-

-Cosas…-divagó. Dean estaba seguro de que ese era el límite que Sam tenía… pero como siempre pasaba con él…lo sorprendió.

-Cosas como susurrarme al oído...apretarte contra mí…frotarte con mi cuerpo…-susurró acompañándolo de un pequeño jadeo.

Él se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Joder con Sam...ese tonito lo estaba poniendo malo…colocó la mano sobre su bragueta y apretó despacio soltando un siseo.

-Si quieres puedo dejar de hacerlo.-le ofreció sin querer dejar el excitante juego.

-No…me gusta...me gusta mucho…-se apresuró a contestar. Otro gemido se le escapo de la garganta haciendo que él se volviese a temblar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sam?-preguntó con malicia seguro de que se estaba tocando.

-¿Tú qué crees?-preguntó el otro acabando la frase con otro pequeño gemido.

Volvió a apretar su erección echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Creo que deberías colgar, porque me estas poniendo cachondo y no estás aquí para hacerte cargo.-contestó directamente.

El gemido que Sam emitió en respuesta, solo contribuyó a subirle la temperatura.

-Quizá lo estoy haciendo a propósito.-murmuró el otro entre gemidos más audibles.

-Sam…como no pares…-amenazó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer si no paro?-murmuró mientras volvía a gemir.

-Joder Sammy..-pronunció en un gemido estrangulado mientras con rapidez se desabrochaba el pantalón y metía la mano en sus bóxers.

-Dean…-

-mmm…-

-Ojala estuvieses aquí…-susurró el otro.

-¿Si? ¿Para qué?-musitó con un deje de sonrisa. Mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias.

-Para poder tocarte…para acariciarte…me quedé con ganas la última vez.-confió con la voz completamente profunda entre gemido y gemido.

Dean aumento el ritmo de sus caricias…

-¿Me dejarás?-le preguntó entre jadeos. -¿Me dejarás tocarte?-

Él gemido que se escapó de su pecho fue imposible de contener.-Podrás tocar lo que quieras.-prometió apasionado, maldiciendo con cada fibra de su ser a Castiel por habérselo llevado, cuando lo oyó gemir más y más alto.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo…-gimió igual de alto… estaba cerca…y sabía que él también…puto Castiel.

-Dean...-acabó el otro entre gemidos mientras el acaba en su mano.

-No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto.-dijo Sam en voz baja con vergüenza, al cabo de unos minutos.

Dean se rió mientras se limpiaba con unos pañuelos que tenía en la guantera.

-¿Ahora te pones a pensar en eso?-

-No estaba pensando en nada la verdad.-le dijo con un suspiro mientras abría el grifo de la ducha.

-Te lo digo siempre…no es bueno pensar tanto.-

-Cállate.- le ordenó el otro secamente.

-Hace un rato no te quejabas tanto.-se burló abrochándose los pantalones.

-Calla…mierda.-murmuró Sam.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó imaginándoselo.

-Kevin acaba de volver.-dijo con pesar evidente. -Tengo que colgar.-

-Lo sé…oye Sam…intenta volver pronto.-le pidió en tono sugerente.

Sam se rió con suavidad.

-Créeme, si fuese por mi…no me hubiese ido a ninguna parte.-le dijo antes de colgar.

Dean se rió mientras colgada, estaba seguro de que había colgado por lo último que había dicho. Se quedó un rato más tumbado en el asiento, disfrutando del relax después del orgasmo y pensando en que estaría haciendo Sam, antes de ponerse en marcha.

La tele llevaba encendida desde que él llegó a la cabaña, ya casi era de noche, la señora Trang leía un libro sobre exorcismos en la mesa, pero él no estaba prestando atención a nada. La conversación con Sam todavía resonaba en su mente. Era como una sensación de eco, un delicioso y adictivo eco que resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

El partido no era interesante…y si lo era… a él no le importaba…lo único que podía pensar era en…

-Sam.-

-¿Qué?-preguntó atontado mirando alrededor. Le había traicionado el subconsciente y lo había nombrado en voz alta.

-Es Sam…y Kevin…han vuelto.-dijo la señora Trang mientras se apresuraba hacía la puerta y la abría para caer en los brazos de su hijo que la abrazo sonrojado por la vergüenza evitando mirar a Castiel, que los observaba con curiosidad.

Sus ojos fueron rápidamente hasta los de Sam, que refulgieron en un color muy similar al gris. Obviamente, no era el único que había estado pensando en lo que había pasado hacía unas horas.

Entraron todos a la cabaña, para que les contasen lo que les estuvieron haciendo y los informasen sobre un nuevo descubrimiento…había otra tabla aparte de la de los humanos y los demonios, había una tabla para ángeles y era muy probable que Crowly le supiese. Estaba discutiendo, si seguir centrándose en traducir la tabla que ya tenían o buscar la del cielo, cuando Garth le llamó por teléfono para decirle que acaba de quedar libre.

Castiel desapareció para traerlo mientras ellos hacían la cena.

Dean sentía que los dedos le quemaban cada vez que pasaba cerca de Sam…llegó a un punto que prefirió dejar de estar cerca, porque aunque él no era dado para nada a las muestras de afecto público, no estaba seguro de que no se le fuese un poco la mano y todos notasen lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Garth llegó después de que acabasen de cenasen. Mientras tomaba algo, empezó a planear con Dean la mejor manera de mantenerlos a salvos mientras Kevin seguía traduciendo la tabla, ya que habían decidido que la posibilidad de cerrar el infierno debía ser lo más importante.

Ver a Dean con la cara tan seria y el gesto de profunda concentración, no estaba ayudando a Sam a controlar a sus descontroladas hormonas.

Así que, a la media hora, mientras Dean seguía hablando con ellos , Sam bajo al sótano a por reservas mágicas para Garth y a por varias docenas de las bombas para demonios, ya que estaba claro que al día siguiente todos iban a irse. Suspiró con pesar…ellos también debían irse, Garth les había encontrado un caso.

De repente, unas manos fuertes le agarraron de las caderas con fuerza y tiraron hacía atrás de él, haciéndolo chocar con fuerza contra un amplio pecho.

-Ey…¿Te escondías?-le preguntó la voz de Dean al oído mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos, uniendo las manos en su estomago.

Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Dean y gimiendo de gusto.

-No…estaba guardando las cosas que tienen que llevarse ellos y nosotros mañana.-le dijo agarrándose con una mano al antebrazo de Dean.

Dean se rió en su oreja. -¿Tantas ganas tienes de que se vayan?-inquirió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-¿Tú no?-replicó sintiéndose increíblemente a salvo y cómodo entre sus brazos, en paz. Era la primera vez que se tocaban así y sin embargo parecía que llevaban toda la vida.

-Por mí los sacaba a todos a patadas ahora mismo. Y me quedaba solo contigo.-ronroneó en su oído antes de chupar con lentitud en el lateral de su cuello.

Sam se estremeció con violencia, levantando la mano hasta su nuca.

-Para…vas a dejarme marca.-protestó sin ganas.

-A lo mejor es lo que quiero.-murmuró sensualmente en su oído, abandonando su cuello para lamer en el mismo sitio.

Él gimió flojito, apretándose más contra su pecho.

-A lo mejor te dejo.-susurró entregado.

-Dean, Sam…-llamó Garth desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

Sam bufó molesto, dejando caer los manos derrotado. ¿Por qué siempre los interrumpía alguien?

-Ahora subo.-contestó con seguridad el rubio antes de soltarle dándole un último beso en el cuello.

-Dúchate tu primero.-le ordenó mientras subía la escalera lanzándole una mirada tan cargada de deseo que Sam se apresuró a meter todo en la última bolsa y subir al piso de arriba.

Hasta aquí mis amores contarme que os pareció.

Besos

Alexía.


	16. FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

Hola amores. Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo. Esta vez sin interrupciones, y como os anuncié…Amelia aparece de nuevo. Contarme que tal. Si queréis podéis pasaros por mi RPS se llama Real life.

Si queréis estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones y de cómo van los capítulos os recomiendo añadiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi

Os adoro.

Miles de besos y letritas de amor.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 16 Fantasmas del pasado**_

Después de una ducha rápida, Sam se despidió de todos y se retiró a la habitación con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza.

Los demás estaban viendo una comedía en la televisión sentados en el sofá, Garth y Kevin comentaban las escena que más gracia les hacían a voz en grito mientras la señora Trang sonreía, contenta por volver a tener a su hijo consigo. Castiel sentado en el sillón individual, miraba con cara de asombro la pantalla.

Dean esperó unos quince minutos.

-Chicos, me voy a descansar, mañana será un día duro.-dijo con calma, intentando que no se le notase la impaciencia.

-Descansa bien, amigo, los jóvenes todavía veremos la tele un rato.-le dijo Garth con una cerveza en la mano.

Dean le lanzó una mirada de advertencia señalando el botellín. -Después de esa, pásate a los refrescos.-le recordó, por lo mal que le sentaba el alcohol.

La verdad es que estaba un poco molesto con él cazador, este había asumido el papel de Bobby. Sabía que no era justo. Que estaba haciendo algo bueno, pero eso no cambiaba nada el malestar que sentía por dentro. Bobby había sido como un padre y ver a alguien hacer lo que él hacía…era tan duro. Un recordatorio constante de él gran hombre que había perdido.

Se metió en el baño y al verse al espejo, recordó porque se iba a la cama tan temprano. Sam.

A toda velocidad se preparó para ir a la cama. Ya duchado, volvió a la habitación.

Se detuvo en la puerta, al ver que el interior de la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un sonrisa fijada en el rostro. El pequeño Sam quería jugar…el estaba más que dispuesto.

Mientras avanzaba hacía la cama se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedando solo en bóxers.

-¿Eso que oigo es tu ropa?-preguntó la voz de Sam en la oscuridad con un deje de diversión.

-No.-contestó con calma.-Lo que oyes es a mi desnudándome.-afirmó con descaro. Sam se rió entre dientes.

Se acercó a la cama, donde estaba reclinado sobre dos cojines bajo las mantas, guiándose por la poca luz que entraba a través de la ventana.

-¿No estás siendo un poco creído?-se burló queriendo tomarle el pelo al rubio.

-No creo…yo diría que soy…-empezó en voz baja mientras llegaba a su lado para sentarse sobre sus muslos, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para poner su cara pegada a la suya.-… optimista…-murmuró antes de besarlo con pasión.

No le dejó contestar, simplemente asaltó su boca con desesperación, recorriendo su boca con la lengua y devorando sus labios con intensidad.

Las manos de Sam fueron directamente a su cuello, para profundizar el beso con un gemido estrangulado. Dean no se quedó quieto, tiró de las sabanas hacia abajo para dejar su pecho al descubierto.

-Parece que no soy el único optimista.-jadeó rompiendo el beso para mirarle a los ojos que relucían como diamantes en un color cercano al gris.

Sam soltó una risita ronca, antes de volver a agarrarlo de la nuca para retomar lo que habían dejado.

Dejó que el moreno controlase el beso, satisfecho de que él tomase la iniciativa. Cogió las sabanas rápidamente para apartarlas del todo, mientras Sam abandonaba sus labios y empezaba a besar su cuello. Con el corazón desbocado, colocó las manos en sus fuertes hombros y bajó con las palmas abiertas por musculados pectorales y su definido abdomen.

Sam siseó levantando las caderas, retorciéndose y acariciándole la espalda con sus grandes manos.

-Me encanta…como te pones…- gimió Dean, él en respuesta volviendo a agarrarlo para besarlo.

-Es por ti…-respondió en el mismo tono, cuando pararon para respirar, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que Dean devorase su cuello mientras se le sentaba en el regazo, para sentir la firme erección de Sam contra su trasero.

El rubio respiró profundamente su aroma, empapándose de él…ahogándose en su fragancia.

Pasó la lengua por el lateral de su cuello sensibilizando la zona y probando su sabor…mordió con suavidad primero…tentándole …advirtiéndole… antes de morder y chupar con fuerza…al mismo tiempo que movía las caderas en círculos para frotar su erección.

Al momento, Sam puso la mano en la parte baja de su espalda para hacer más presión.

-Más fuerte…-pidió con voz rota.

-¿Me necesitas?-susurró al oído con ardor.

-Te necesito…-gimió en respuesta, ganándose que hiciese más fuerza.

-¿Me deseas?-

-Demasiado…-jadeó con fuerza, agarrándole de las caderas para hacer que describiese círculos.

-¿Ves? Así me gustas…sintiendo…caliente…pensando solo en mi.-jadeó con desenfreno.

-Solo en ti….-reconoció haciendo que acelerase el movimiento.

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, sentándose más derecho y apoyando las manos abiertas en la parte baja de su abdomen para aumentar la fricción.

Sam jadeó descontrolado. Era la imagen más sexy del mundo, Dean con las piernas separadas a ambos lados de sus caderas, sentado sobre él, frotándose, gimiendo, con los ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda pura iluminada por el sol, mientras le hablaba con esa voz tan sexy.

-Te quiero encima.-pidió Dean quitándolo de su mundo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin dar crédito.

-Te quiero encima. Ponte sobre mi Sam.-gimió él. ¿Se podía ser más sexy, más ardiente?

Como una exhalación, Sam usó su superioridad física para ponerse sobre él. Gimiendo caliente, cuando Dean se agarró a sus hombros y rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas, sin dejar de moverse contra él. Mareado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Me estas matando.-gimió con desesperación.

El se rió roncamente muy bajo.

-No quiero matarte…quiero volverte loco...-confió mordiéndole el cuello justo debajo de la oreja.

Sam gimió con fuerza…el corazón iba a estallarle…le faltaba la respiración…quería estar más cerca…quería más intimidad…

-Espera…no quiero acabar así…-pidió en un jadeo.

Se separó de él levemente para quitarse los bóxers y antes de que él otro dijese nada, retiró los suyos.

Dean se rió apasionado, llevando la mano hacía su cadera para volver a acercarlo hacía así. -Ven aquí.-

Ambos jadearon dentro del beso al notar sus miembros rozarse, empezaron a moverse el uno contra él otro, suave al principio…subiendo…acelerando…cada vez más y más cerca.

Dean se había abrazado a su cuello, pegando sus cuerpos del todo y gimiendo bajo en su oído sin ningún tipo de control, mientras sus caderas chocaban una y otra vez…

-Quiero…-empezó a pedir delirando.

-Si…Tócame Sam…quiero que me la toques.- gimió aceptando adivinando sus pensamientos. Pura necesidad en la voz.

Con un gemido, bajó la mano para acariciarlo, era grande…ancho…caliente…duro…suave…era Dean…y …le encantaba. Lo rodeó con la mano con suavidad y empezó a acariciarlo mientras aprovechaba para devorarle la boca con ansías.

-Te voy a enseñar…así es como quiero que lo hagas…-le susurró Dean entre besos.

Al instante sintió su mano sobre su miembro…masajeando con fuerza e intensidad.

Imitó sus movimientos...no tenía experiencia en aquello, pero quería que fuese tan bueno como lo que Dean le había hecho a él.

Acariciaba la punta con suavidad, usando el liquido pre seminal para hacer que su mano resbalase un poco más y apretar el agarre en el tronco...

-Sam…Sammy…Sam…-aceleró el ritmo para provocarle el orgasmo, que llegó unos minutos después.

Dean paró un minuto de acariciarle, respirando pesadamente antes de sonreírle de un modo tan sexual que estuvo a punto de acabar sin que le tocase. Dándole un profundo beso mientras le empujaba suavemente, lo hizo tumbarse sobre la cama poniéndose encima para poder atacar su cuello y reanudar sus caricias.

No necesitó mucho tiempo, la combinación de su lengua coordinada con su mano le llevó rápidamente al límite.

-Dean…Dean…me vuelves loco…me voy a…-gimió entrecortado a punto de dejarse ir.

-No nene…todavía no…esta vez… no voy a desperdiciar nada.-ronroneó en su oído antes de bajar en un segundo por su cuerpo y tomarlo en su boca.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco al notar sus boca rodeándole, su legua acariciando la punta con deleite y la succión de sus labios.

-Joder…joder...dios si…si…si… joder …-gimió completamente ajeno a todo lo que no fuese Dean.

Dean le miró a los ojos, sin dejar de chupar mientras con suavidad acariciaba su abdomen. Fue una sobrecarga eléctrica…era demasiado…su mirada…su boca…su mano…echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó ir en el orgasmo más devastador que había tenido en su vida.

Él no se retiró, cerró los ojos y se lo tragó todo, sin dejar de emitir sonidos de gusto mientras pasaba la lengua por la punta lamiéndolo todo y prolongando su orgasmo.

Subió por su cuerpo dejando que sus labios resbalasen por su muslo, por su vientre, por su ombligo, por su abdomen, por sus pectorales, por su cuello…hasta llegar a sus labios, que volvió a besar, dejandólo loco al probarse en su boca.

Sam se quedó callado abrazándose a él, que se dejó caer sobre su pecho satisfecho.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre digo que mi sabor favorito es el de la tarta de chocolate?-preguntó de forma casual mientras escondía la cara en su cuello para dormir. Sam no respondió todavía rozando el cielo.

-Ya no podré decirlo más.-sentenció besándole en el cuello. Sam sonrió a pesar del intenso sonrojo.

-Eres un descarado.-amonestó.

-Te encanta.-afirmó sin duda.

-Cierto.-concedió abrazándolo mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesilla.

-No me lo puedo creer. Ha pasado una hora. ¿Hemos estado una hora…?-exclamó sin dar crédito.

-Que te creías...-presumió el otro medio dormido haciéndolo sonreír mientras echaba las mantas sobre los dos.

Pasaron la noche así, sin moverse totalmente satisfechos.

La voz de Garth llamándolo lo despertó de su agradable sueño.

Estaba solo en la cama, imagino viendo la hora, que se estaría duchando. Mientras se estiraba, el móvil de Sam sonó. Sin dudarlo lo cogió y abrió el mensaje pendiente.

"Te echo de menos. Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos? Amelia."

El corazón de Dean dejó de latir durante un instante. Amelia. La veterinaria quería verle…¿Desde cuándo se enviaban mensajes? Rápidamente miró la bandeja de salida, no había ningún mensaje. ¿Los habría borrado?

El vacio, que había conseguido mantener a raya durante semanas, lo ahogaba. ..lo asfixiaba…

Se iría lo dejaría solo…y él no iba a soportarlo…¿Cómo podría? No ahora…no…ahora no.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda.

-Ya estas levantado.-saludó Sam contento.

Dean no contestó siguió mirando la pantalla.

-¿Que tienes en la mano?-le preguntó con curiosidad, al ver que no le prestaba atención.

Aquello le sacó de tu trance, se dio la vuelta con gesto imperturbable y fue hacía la puerta para salir, no sin antes darle el móvil saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

Contarme que tal amores. Besos


	17. ACLARANDO MALOS ENTENDIDOS

Hola mis amores, aquí traigo el capitulo. Espero que os guste y ya me contareis.

Ya sabéis que si queréis saber cómo van los capítulos o preguntarme algo podéis encontrarme en Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.

Miles de besos y letritas de amor.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 17 Aclarando malos entendidos**_

De todas las cosas que Sam pensó que podía pasar cuando Dean se despertase, esa era la única en la que no había pensado que podía pasar.

Hacía unas cuatro horas que habían salido de la cabaña y Dean se había atrincherado detrás de las gafas de sol con Metálica de banda sonora, Garth sentado en la ventanilla en el asiento de detrás tarareaba las canciones mientras veía por la ventanilla.

Cuando Sam leyó el sms de Amelia se quedó sorprendido, había quedado en ella en no volver a tener contacto, ya que su marido Dom había vuelto de Afganistán con vida, así que cuando se fue, acordaron por el bien de los dos no llamarse.

Todavía no le había devuelto la llamada, no estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea además de que estaba muy preocupado por la salida de Dean. Parecía tan enfadado…

No le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada. Se limitaba a conducir con la mandíbula encajada por el mal humor.

Si Garth no hubiese estado en el coche hubiese podido hablar con él, preguntarle porque se había puesto así, era un mensaje…no era para tanto. ¿No?

Dean estaba tan enfadado que no sabía cómo quitarse el coraje. Quería gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento, quería pelear hasta no sentir nada, quería correr para alejarse lo máximo posible…

Pero no hizo nada de eso, como siempre, aguanto lo que sentía, se lo cayó, tragándoselo para sí mismo, dejando que sus pesares inundaran sus pensamientos, y que la desolación abnegase su corazón.

En toda su vida, Dean nunca había sentido celos con nadie. Nunca pasaba más que una hora con las mujeres, su excepción había sido Lisa y jamás se había sentido inseguro en ese campo. Era un buen amante y un hombre atractivo, no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie.

Pero con Sam las cosas eran radicalmente opuestas, estaba celoso, ardía en celos. Esa estúpida veterinaria…

No la conocía y ya la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Quién se creía que era para reclamarle a Sam? ¿Cómo se atrevía a interponerse entre ellos?

Hacerse a la idea de tener algo con él no había sido sencillo, eran muchos los impedimentos, eran hermanos, el no era gay, los seguían todos los demonios y monstruos de la tierra…

Eran muchas cosas, muchos motivos, pero había pasado por encima de cada uno de ellos…él era lo único que tenía…lo único que le importaba…lo único por lo que seguía luchando…

Por supuesto no había hablado con Sam de ello, pero creía que no era necesario…a él se le daba mejor demostrar sus sentimientos que hablarlos…y eso era lo que estaba haciendo…dejándose llevar por su instinto que nunca le fallaba…dejándose ir con Sam…demostrándole lo que le hacía sentir…

Todo parecía ir tan bien…la noche anterior había sido increíble…se habían extrañado…querían más intimidad…todo había era tan natural cuando estaban juntos…

Pero no…la estúpida veterinaria alias "soy todo lo que tú nunca podrás ofrecerle" había vuelto. Lo peor no era que ella le enviara un sms que también, sino que le mataba la posibilidad de que Sam estuviese hablando o incluso quedando con ella.

No había hablado, cierto, pero ellos tenían algo…¿O no?

Sam movía el pie nerviosamente, había pasado otra hora más y sentía que si no hablaba con Dean ya iba a estallarle la cabeza, le conocía, sabía que bajo esa fachada de enfado y hermetismo, Dean estaba pensando unas doce mil opciones…pero no sabía en lo referente a que. Solo era un mensaje.

-¿Amigo crees que podemos parar en la próxima gasolinera? Necesito cambiarle el agua al canario.-comentó Garth despreocupadamente.

Dean lo miró por el espejo retrovisor antes de asentir y cumpliendo su palabra paró en la siguiente área de descanso. Era una gasolinera con tienda y cafetería. Por fuera se veía un poco envejecido, pero estaba bien cuidado y era un edificio amplio. Aparcaron en la parte de atrás de la cafetería.

Sam ya había llamado a Kevin para que supieran que iban a detenerse.

-Yo voy a aprovechar para estirar las piernas.-les dijo Kevin saliendo del coche.

-Podemos aprovechar para comer algo. ¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó la señora Trang al rubio.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en un lateral del coche, cruzando una pierna delante de la otra.

Castiel entró detrás de los Trang, tomándose muy enserio su papel de guardián. En cuanto el último de su comitiva entró en el oscuro local, Sam rodeó el coche para plantarse delante de su hermano.

-Dean.-empezó decidido.

Dean giró la cara hacía la derecha, todavía con las gafas puestas, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

-Dean, de verdad…-tomó una bocanada de aire. -No sé porque te has puesto así. Solo es un mensaje, no es para tanto.-

Dean enarcó las cejas mientras fruncía el ceño. -Vale lo que tu digas.-contesto con tono frio y plano.

Sam se le quedó mirando antes de acercarse unos pasos más a él, estaba claro que se había enfadado más que antes.

-Creía que lo de anoche estuvo bien…si hice algo mal…yo lo…-empezó.

-Lo de anoche estuvo bien, mejor que bien. El problema está en la mañana.-respondió cortándole.

Sam se quedó mirándole unos segundos. El mensaje de Amelia le había molestado de verdad.

-Solo es un mensaje, yo no puedo controlar a la gente. Yo no pedí que me enviara un mensaje.-argumento esperando hacerle entender que él no le daba importancia. Quería a Amelia pero no era como lo que tenía con Dean. Ahora lo más importante era lo que estaba viviendo con Dean. La manera en que se sentía cuando estaban…bueno…en plan romántico.

-Tú no lo pediste…ya.-

Supo por la pose y los monosílabos que no se lo iba a poner fácil. La única manera de tratar con el cuándo se ponía así era aplacarlo para que su mal humor no fuese en aumento.

-No, no lo pedí. Yo no sabía que ella iba a enviarme un sms.-

Dean le miró un instante fijamente antes de preguntarle con brusquedad.

-¿Te estás enviando mensajes con tu ex?-

Sam se quedó mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos extrañado, así que era eso, creía que mantenía el contacto con Amelia. Si no fuese porque sabía que realmente estaba enfadado se hubiese reído. Estaba celoso.

-No, por supuesto que no. Desde que me fui no volví a saber nada de ella, enserio.-le aseguró.

El se quedó mirándole sin decir nada antes de chasquear la lengua y mirar hacia otro lado. Sabía lo que ese gesto significaba, le creía pero no quería hablar del tema porque estaba incomodo.

-Dean…yo…esto que…nosotros…yo…ya sabes…estoy centrado…en…esto.-tartamudeo nervioso.

Quería que entendiese que él no pensaba en nadie más…que aquello no era un juego para él.

Dean volvió a mirarlo sonriendo levemente. -Eres tan tierna Samantha.-dijo con burla.

-Cállate.-le ordenó fingiendo enfado aunque por dentro solo sentía alivio.

Dio otro paso más y levantó la mano para quitarle las gafas de sol, se quedó sin aire al volver a ver la picardía haciendo brillar aquellos increíbles ojos verdes…le recordaba tanto a lo que había pasado la noche anterior…que no se pudo resistir a tomarle el pelo como él solía hacerle.

-Así que…¿Mejor que bien eh?-pregunto enarcando las cejas.

Dean estalló en carcajadas haciéndole sonreír.

-No estuvo mal.-respondió sonriendo con una sonrisa sexy y guiñándole un ojo con descaro.

Sam enrojeció violentamente.

-Dijiste mejor que bien.-le recordó no queriendo dejar el tema.

-Yo digo muchas cosas. Pero….¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal estuvo?-inquirió sin vergüenza.

Se puso todavía más colorado si cabe…considero mentirle un poco para tomarle el pelo pero finalmente decidió decir la verdad.

-Increíble…fue increíble.-admitió bajando la mirada cortado.

Dean volvió a reírse poniéndose de pie para murmurar en su oído sensualmente. -Podemos mejorarlo.-

Sam sintió un latigazo de deseo atenazar su cuerpo.

-¿Cuando nos quedamos solos? -preguntó más rápidamente de lo que pretendía.

El se rió sin moverse, con el cuerpo a milímetros del tuyo.

-En unos cien kilómetros ellos irán con Garth y nosotros a un nuevo caso.-murmuró como si nada, mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo de delante de la cara y se lo ponía detrás de la oreja.

Sam sonrió tímidamente al contacto.

-¿Y está lejos nuestro caso?-

-No, apenas dos horas desde que los dejemos.-le informó pasándole un dedo por la parte delantera del cuello y lanzándole una mirada a la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie, para así seguir bajando por su pecho con la palma abierta.

-Bien.-asintió distraído por lo que Dean hacía.

-Podemos buscar un motel cuando lleguemos y…echarnos una siesta.-sugirió.

Sam se rió en voz baja.

-¿Solo para dormir la siesta? Viniendo de ti…no lo creo.-

El se rió suavemente.- Bueno…hay gente que dice que la siesta más que dormir… es para relajarse.-afirmó muy serio.

Sam estalló en carcajadas.

-Cristo…¿En qué me estoy metiendo?-preguntó a nadie en particular mientras Dean sonreía.


	18. UNA CACERÍA CUALQUIERA

_**Capítulo 18 Una cacería cualquiera o no**_

El resto del viaje fue muy distinto, el ambiente aunque silencioso era relajado.

Sam miraba disimuladamente los carteles que marcaban los kilómetros que faltaban para quedarse a solas con Dean. Se moría por un beso…eso era todo…un beso…el beso de buenos días que le debía de esa mañana.

-Chicos, llevaré a los Trang a mi casa barco, es un lugar seguro y por el que se puede escapar fácilmente.- comentó Garth asomando la cabeza al respaldo.

-¿Tienes una casa barco?-se extraño Sam mientras a su lado, Dean resoplaba con exasperación.

-Mola. ¿A que si?-preguntó animoso.

-Si.-le respondió para no contradecirlo.

-Estad en contacto y mantener el perfil bajo. No los dejes solos en ningún momento y toma todas las precauciones que puedas.-le sugirió el rubio con tono de advertencia.

-No te preocupes, tengo el barco bien cubierto.-le aseguró.

-Faltan veinte kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad.-anunció Sam con más entusiasmo del que requería semejante frase, haciendo que Dean se riese entre dientes. Al parecer no era el único que estaba ansioso por quedarse a solas.

Después de escuchar las explicaciones de Sam se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón y que no podía controlar lo que la Barbie veterinaria hacía, debía confiar en él…las cosas no eran como antes…ahora todo era distinto.

Se pararon a las afueras de la ciudad para que Garth subiese al coche de los Trang.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis esta noche con nosotros?-preguntó Kevin.

-Tenemos prisa.-se apresuró a responder Dean.

-¿No hay ningún cazador cerca?- preguntó la mujer.

-No, y además tenemos investigaciones que hacer, así que ya llegamos tarde.-alegó sin darle importancia.

Sam fingió atarse el zapato para que no le vieran sonreír…No era el único que tenía ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Después de darles indicaciones de último momento, y desear suerte a Kevin para que tradujese la tabla, emprendieron rumbo a un pueblo cerca de Luisiana donde habían aparecido varios cadáveres con marcas en el cuello y sin sangre.

Apenas habían avanzado cincuenta kilómetros cuando Dean se desvió por un camino de tierra, apagó el coche y sin detenerse ni para tomar aire agarro a Sam del cuello y asaltó su boca.

Su lengua entro en su boca sin pedir permiso recorriendo cada recoveco, saboreando cada milímetro, mordisqueando sus labios y chupando su lengua. Sus manos estaban enterradas en su pelo para acercarle más hacía así y su cuerpo medio inclinado sobre él.

-Lo necesitaba.-murmuró Dean contra su boca antes de volver a besarlo.

Aquella frase hizo despertar a Sam de su erótico letargo.

Lo agarró de la cintura y tiro de él a través del asiento.

Dean apoyó las manos en su pecho y pasó una pierna sobre sus caderas para sentarse encima a horcajadas .

Sam jadeo cuando sus sintió como su trasero le presionaba la entrepierna, le encantaba tenerlo sobre él, sus manos le agarraron el culo para acercarlo más así.

Lejos de darse por satisfecho, Dean llevó una mano a su nuca para sujetarse, mientras con la otra le bajaba la cremallera de la chaqueta y pasaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Jadeó dentro de su boca cuando notó las enormes manos de Sam metiéndose bajo la camisa y acariciándole la espalda.

El sonido del móvil los hizo sobresaltarse.

-Tio venga ya.-protestó Dean apoyando la cabeza en el hombre de él.

Sam se rió entre dientes. -Empiezo a pensar que es una conspiración del mundo contra nosotros.-

-Pues como siempre.-respondió el rubio suspirando con hastió.

El alto cogió el móvil de su bolsillo para poder contestarlo.

-¿Si?-

El mayor volvió a su posición con cierto malestar, tenía una gran erección de la que Sam iba a tener que ocuparse, estaba tan centrado en lo que iba a hacer cuando colgase la llamada que no prestó atención a lo que Sam hablaba.

-Tenemos que irnos.-le dijo guardando el telefono.

Dean lo miró saliendo de su mundo.

-¿Quién era?-

-Martin Creaser. -respondió el otro bajando la mirada.

Entrecerró los ojos extrañado por su actitud.

-¿Llamaba desde el manicomio?-

-No…salió hace una semanas…está bien…bueno prácticamente bien y me preguntó si había algo que pudiese hacer para ayudar.-intentó explicar.

Lo miró sin comprender. ¿A dónde estaban yendo?

Sam continuó al ver que no le entendía.

-Yo...le dije que siguiera a Benny.-

Dean le dedico una mirada de dolorosa incredulidad.

-¿Pusiste al prácticamente bien Martin detrás de Benny?-preguntó molesto.

El asintió con la cabeza. -Solo rastrear…y al parecer hice lo correcto porque acaba de llamarme y Benny está en Luisiana.-

El mayor giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana en un gesto de enfado.

-Sé lo que estas pensando y no es Benny. Benny no atacaría a nadie.-defendió a su amigo porque sabía que era la verdad. El nunca faltaría a su palabra.

-Dean…el es un vampiro. Han aparecido cadáveres atacados por vampiros y hay un vampiro en la ciudad. Suma. Ya sabes el resultado.-alegó.

-Te digo que no es Benny.-

-Dean…-empezó.

-No, en serio.-encendió el motor del Impala y empezó a dirigirse hacia la carretera principal. -Vamos a investigarlo para que compruebes por ti mismo que no es él. Benny no me traicionaría de esa manera.-afirmó con seguridad.

El resto del viaje lo hicieron con la música de Leed zepelín a todo volumen. Intentó hablar con él varias veces pero solo percibió un muro.

En su momento, pedirle a Martin que le siguiese, le había parecido una muy buena idea. El no se fiaba de Benny, no creía que pudiese mantener su naturaleza a raya tanto tiempo. Pero las cosas con Dean habían cambiado…debería habérselo contado.

Esa idea se confirmó cuando después de hablar con Martin, quien en honor a la verdad no había visto exactamente el ataque si no el cadáver, Dean se marchó solo para hablar con Benny.

Volvió al motel cuando ya era noche.

-Benny me ha dicho que no fue él y yo lo creo. Dice que otro vampiro intenta presionarlo para entrar en su grupo.-le soltó nada más entrar por la puerta.

Sam se quedó mirándolo desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

La habitación era sencilla pero bastante amplia. Tenía una pequeña sala con un sofá para tres, una mesita de café y una televisión con dvd, detrás dos camas gemelas y a un lado la puerta que separaba el baño.

Cuando llegó a la recepción del motel estuvo tentado a pedir una cama, pero sabía que tal y como estaban las cosas no era probable que Dean consintiese en compartir cama.

Lo primero que Dean percibió al llegar, fue que había dos camas en la habitación. Genial, ahora Sam no quería dormir con él.

Vale a lo mejor se lo merecía, no tenía que haberse mostrado tan intransigente con él. Tenía que haber guardado la calma…tenía que haberle explicado porque no desconfiaba de Benny. Porque él que era tan desconfiado, confiaba ciegamente en un vampiro.

-Vale…okey. Lo investigaremos…-concedió el menor asintiendo con la cabeza.

Había estado pensándolo y había decidido darle una oportunidad a su amigo. Dean nunca confiaba en nadie al cien por cien, eso merecía que al menos le diese un voto de confianza.

Dean asintió con la cabeza agradecido y sorprendido a partes iguales.

-Te he traído un bocadillo por si no habías cenado.-le comentó mientras volvía a ver la pantalla del ordenador.

El sonrió mientras dejaba su mochila al pie de su cama. Miró durante unos segundos a Sam, tomando nota mental de hablar con él de Benny.

-Voy a ducharme.-informó antes de coger su ropa y meterse en el baño.

Salió quince minutos después para ver que el moreno seguía igual que cuando había entrado.

Se sentó al otro lado del sofá, encendió la televisión, abrió la cerveza que Sam había dejado al lado de un apetitoso bocadillo de pollo y empezó a cenar.

Para cuando acabó ya había barajado unas diez maneras de hacer las paces con él, descartó las que incluían arrancarle la ropa y tomarlo sobre el suelo…y se quedó solo con una.

-Sam…-le llamó pasados unos minutos.

-Dime.-respondió el otro sin levantar la mirada del ordenador.

-¿Me trajiste algo de postre?-preguntó sin darle importancia.

-No, pero tienes pasteles de chocolate en la mochila.- Le recordó.

-Ya, pero no quiero chocolate, quiero algo mejor.-continuó sin definirse.

-Hay una cafetería en el motel, ve a ver si hay alguna de las tartas que te gustan.-le sugirió.

Dean sonrió mientras agarraba su portátil y se lo cerraba para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué haces?-protestó mirándolo sin entender.

El siguió sonriendo mientras volvía a alzarse sobre él igual que en el coche.

Sam se quedó mirándolo con las manos levantadas a la altura de los hombros sin dar crédito.

-Busco algo mejor que el chocolate.-murmuró antes de besarlo con verdadera pasión.

El respondió al beso en la misma medida, cerrando los brazos alrededor de Dean, sin poderse creer su buena suerte.

-¿No estábamos enfadados?-murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él mordía y besaba su cuello.

-Ah…ah…tengo hambre y quiero mi postre…ya sabes cuál es mi sabor favorito…-murmuró contra su cuello mientras subía hacía su boca.


	19. DEAN

_**Capítulo 19 Dean**_

Dean no sabía besar como las personas normales.

No, Dean sabía embaucarte…seducirte…someterte…deshacerte…matarte…revivirte…solo… con un beso…

Eso era todo lo que Sam sentía, todo lo que él le hacía…cuando él le besaba sentía que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies…que los sonidos del mundo se reducían a sus roncos y suaves gemidos…que la luz se reducía al brillo de sus ojos… que el único aire que podía respirar era el que él respiraba…

Su presencia se hacía asfixiante…su sabor…su olor…sus gemidos…su tacto…era como aislarse en una burbuja…como sumergirse bajo el agua…como un veneno que va recorriendo tu sistema…conquistando todo a su paso…hasta que lo tienes dentro…y es imposible de eliminar.

Así se sentía cuando le besaba, cuando lo acariciaba…como en un mundo aparte…desconectado de todo lo que no fuese él.

Nunca habría pensado en estar así juntos…había sido algo prohibido…y ahora no podía imaginar estar separados…él era lo que tanto había estado buscando…la parte que le falta…lo que le hacía sentirse completo…a gusto dentro de su propia piel…

Sabía que no tenía sentido…que debería rechazar semejantes pensamientos…pero era la verdad…su verdad.

Las manos de Dean acariciaron sus hombros sobre la camisa, agarrándose con fuerza a sus hombros mientras empezaba a moverse contra sus caderas sin dejar de asaltar su boca.

Incapaz de estarse quiero, sus manos lo agarraron del trasero profundizando el contacto…pegándolo más hacía sí.

El rubio gimió dentro del beso mientras bajaba las manos por la parte delantera de su camisa y empezaba a desabrochar los botones uno a uno…despacio. Como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, como si quisiese que el momento durase lo máximo posible.

Abandonó su boca para bajar a su cuello, besándole lentamente, pasando la lengua sobre el mismo sitio…para morder suavemente después…degustando el sabor de su piel…saboreándolo.

Cuando consiguió quitarle todos los botones empezó a retirársela…mientras volvía a besarlo…

Bajo su cuerpo, Sam era incapaz de contener los pequeños gemidos que salían constantemente de su boca…

Empezaba a desesperarse la parsimonia con la que el otro estaba llevando la situación…cuando por fin la camisa desapareció, sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta…acariciándole el definido abdomen en largas pasadas mientras iba subiéndole la camiseta.

Muerto de impaciencia, el moreno se quitó la camiseta a sí mismo para después sacársela a él. La risa del rubio lo hizo estremecerse con violencia.

Ya sin parte de arriba, Dean se agarró con fuerza a sus bíceps, apretándolos mientras chupaba su lengua con más fuerza para a continuación retirarse y volver a su cuello.

-Sammy…-lo llamó en un ronco susurro que le puso el vello de punta. -Sam…-manifestó en su oído mientras daba una vuelta con la cadera muy despacio para rozarse contra él, que estaba dolorosamente excitado.

Él rubio le agarró la cara para hacer que le mirase, mientras se mordía los labios en un gesto tan provocativo que Sam estaba seguro que no haría falta mucho más para que terminase si seguía así.

-Eres tan apetecible que no sé ni por dónde empezar.-murmuró contra su boca apasionado.

Se estremeció violentamente. -Hazme lo que quieras…soy tuyo…-susurró con ardor rodeándole la cintura con las manos y besándolo con ansiedad. Era verdad…se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiese.

Dean rompió el beso para buscar su mirada mientras bajaba las manos al frente de su pantalón y empezaba a desabrocharlo con rapidez.

-Eres mío.-aseguró sin dejar de mirarlo. -Dímelo.-le ordenó en voz baja.-Di que solo eres mío.-repitió mientras metía la mano dentro de su ropa interior y rodeaba su dispuesto miembro con la mano haciéndole jadear.

-Solo tuyo…no podría hacer esto con nadie más.-confesó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como le recorría lentamente.

Como si esa fuese la señal que estaba esperando, el mayor, se escurrió hacía abajó quedando de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Sam. Que gimió en voz alta al notar a donde le llevaban sus movimientos.

-Mírame…no dejes de mirarme.-le pidió acariciando con una mano su muslo mientras con la otra liberaba su erección de su confinamiento.

Como si estuviese hechizado obedeció, para encontrarse con una mirada que destilaba deseo y la erótica visión de su boca a centímetros de su sexo. Sin apartar la mirada Dean beso la punta, para a continuación, metérsela en la boca. Ver su polla desaparecer entre esos gruesos labios, era una experiencia extrasensorial, sentir su lengua en su tronco, la intensa succión de su boca…su mirada verde esmeralda…era demasiado…

La respiración empezaba a fallarle…los gemidos eran cada vez más altos…

Dado su tamaño fue incapaz de tomarlo entero, pero eso no pareció desanimarlo, sino todo lo contrarió empezó a mover su boca arriba y abajo chupando con más y más fuerza, sorbiendo sin parar mientras con una mano acariciaba los testículos con suavidad y acariciaba a donde no llegaba.

Sam se veía incapaz de respirar con normalidad…los gemidos se volvían incontenibles, sobre todo cuando él subió hasta la punta de su polla y se dedicó a lamerla y chuparla con desenfrenó pasando la lengua con gusto por la abertura mientras emitía sonoros y graves gemidos de gusto.

Estaba tan cachondo que fue incapaz de contenerse más, llevó la mano hasta su cabeza y lo forzó a bajarla para metérsela en la boca. Dean no se amedrentó, chupo con más ganas y dejó que él marcase el ritmo, permitiendo que le follase la boca con pecaminoso abandono.

-Joder…si…joder…si…me encanta…podría hacer esto toda noche…si…joder…así…así…-

Aquello era el cielo, el éxtasis en estado puro, el desenfrenó…el aire se negó a llegarle completamente a los pulmones…necesitaba aire…necesitaba respirar…necesitaba…

-Voy a correrme…-gimió quitando la mano e intentando apartarle.

Pero Dean, adivinó sus intenciones y la interceptó, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos mientras se retiraba despacio acariciándole con la lengua.

-Córrete para mi nene…-le ordenó con la voz ronca dándole un lametón a su punta. -Quiero mi postre…dámelo.-le aseguró antes de volver a metérselo en la boca chupando con ímpetu.

Sus gritos llenaron la habitación, pero era incapaz de contenerse…incapaz de respirar…incapaz de pensar…un intenso mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras se corría, dejándolo completamente ido y sin fuerzas…

Dean tragó con gusto evidente, sin dejar de mover la lengua por su punta…cuando acabó se lo metió en la boca otra vez…para succionar muy despacio antes de retirarse completamente.

Más que satisfecho de sí mismo, le dedicó una sonrisa que lo hizo tambalearse. Se sentó otra vez sobre él, después de colocarle la ropa y tomó su boca en un suave beso muy distinto a los anteriores, en este había ternura, había algo que no sabía identificar pero que le dejó una sensación tan buena que se acurrucó en su cuello con mimo.

Dean volvió a reírse, le tomó de la mano y lo hizo levantarse para meterlo en la cama. Sam dejó que él hiciese todo, que lo tumbase y lo arropase como cuando era pequeño, apenas un segundo después se quedó profundamente dormido, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Dean sonrió viéndole dormido…le daba una cosa verlo tan relajado…le pasó la mano por la cara, acariciándosela con cuidado…quitándole un suspiro…incluso dormido parecía responder a su toque…

No lo podía evitar…desde que aquello había empezado, se volvía completamente tonto cerca de Sam. Intentaba mantenerlo bajo control pero cada vez se le hacía más complicado estar lejos de él o no tocarlo. Suponía que se debía a la novedad de su nueva relación, o…a la ansiedad que generaba que siempre los interrumpieran…

Mientras iba al baño para poder volver a ducharse y bajarse la furiosa erección que palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones se hizo una promesa a sí mismo.

Aprovechar al máximo cada minuto a solas que estuviese con Sam.

Cuando Sam volvió a abrir los ojos el sol entraba ya por las ventanas de la habitación. Se estiro levemente en la cama, preguntándose porque se sentía tan liviano, tan contento, tan satisfecho.

La respuesta llegó desde la cama de al lado en forma del suspiro que Dean exhaló mientras se ponía bocarriba.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a revivir en su mente, al mismo tiempo que tuvo ganas de pegarse a sí mismo. No era la primera vez que él rubio le proporcionaba un orgasmo increíble y que hacía él…a si nada. Lo dejaba así.

No es que no quisiera porque si quería…era solo que…el toque de Dean en su cuerpo era demasiado…le dejaba completamente k.o.

Hizo un mohín al darse cuenta de que estaban durmiendo separados, se levantó y fue a su cama, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que sabía que él siempre estaba alerta.

Levantó con cuidado la sabana y se metió dentro. En el mismo segundo, que alzó el tejido Dean abrió los ojos.

Una sonrisa adormilada apareció en su cara al ver lo que Sam hacía. Se apartó poniéndose de lado para que cupiesen los dos.

-Hola.-le saludó Sam abrazándolo. Creía que a lo mejor Dean se reía de él por el momento osito de peluche…pero lejos de eso…Dean correspondió al abrazó y apretándolo contra sí mientras le daba un beso en el hombro.

-¿Dormiste bien?-le preguntó con la sonrisa en la voz.

-Muy bien…aunque dormía mejor cuando lo hacía contigo. -respondió escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, cohibido.

-Yo también. Debiste haber cogido una cama con cama de matrimonio.-le amonestó.

-Creía que estarías enfadado. Que no ibas a querer…no sé. -explicó a modo de disculpa.

-Tienes parte de razón…estaba molesto…pero se me paso rápido…escucha Sam…tenemos que hablar de Benny.-

-¿Ahora?-preguntó con el disgusto en la voz.

Él rubio le dio un beso en la cabeza, sabía que no quería pero era necesario.

-Ahora. Quiero aclarar esto porque…obviamente se está haciendo un problema. No sé qué es lo que te pasa con Benny, pero yo confió en el. Y también confió en ti. Me pones en una situación…no tengo que elegir entre él o tú…los dos sois importantes.-en el momento que dijo la frase supo que se había equivocado. Sam se había puesto tenso entre sus brazos.

-¿Los dos somos iguales?-le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Dean frunció el cejo intentando saber donde había metido la pata.

-Sí. Los dos sois muy importantes y no me gusta esa tensión que te traes con él. Entiendo que no puedas fiarte de él, porque no lo conoces, dale una oportunidad…es todo cuanto te pido.-

Sam no contestó inmediatamente.

-Vale…lo intentare.-le prometió con la misma voz.

Entrecerró los ojos…¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Por qué te portas así…yo solo…?-empezó.

-¿Qué hay entre Benny y tú?-preguntó sin poder contenerse más.

-¿Qué?-inquirió boquiabierto. Sam no lo repitió apretó más la cabeza…como si estuviese profundamente avergonzado.

Las piezas encajaron por fin en su mente.

-¿Crees que Benny y yo tuvimos una historia?-la sola idea le dio repelús.

-¿No lo hicisteis?-

-No, por supuesto que no.-le aseguró con una incredulidad evidente. -Sam…Sammy…-le llamó haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

Se encontró con su verde mirada, que le observaba muy serio.

-Yo NUNCA he tenido nada con ningún tio. Tu eres el primer hombre con él que estoy.-afirmó.

Sam supo que decía la verdad, su mirada no mentía. El alivio fue tan intenso que incluso se sorprendió, aunque si él era el primero…¿Cómo era posible que le hiciese esas cosas?

-Cualquiera diría que no tienes experiencia.-murmuró mientras volvía a esconder la cara en su cuello.

La risa de Dean acabó de calma sus nervios. -Pues aunque no te lo creas…solo tengo que dejarme llevar…me sale solo.-le confesó mientras metía una pierna entre las suyas para acercarse más.

Sam se rió mientras le daba otro beso.

-Eres un creído.-le amonestó mientras levantaba la cara para mirarlo.

Dean tomó su boca con suavidad, para apretarlo contra sí en un profundo beso.

El sonido del móvil los obligó a separarse.

-Joder.-murmuró Dean apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras el moreno cogía el teléfono.

-¿Si? ¿Amelia?-el rubio levantó la cabeza con brusquedad al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que aquí? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Tu padre? Si. Si claro. Te veo en media hora.-

La rabia inundo su cuerpo de golpe. ¿Así estaban las cosas? Amelia llamaba y ya lo tenía.

-El padre de Amelia estaba de paso en la ciudad y le pareció verme. Avisó a Amelia y ahora…quiere que nos veamos. Dice que es urgente. Está en un motel en el centro-le explicó a sabiendas de que no iba a hacerle gracia.

Dean no dijo nada. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía el baño.

-Vale. Yo investigare para localizar al vampiro.-y así sin una mirada se encerró en el baño de un portazo.

-Genial.-murmuró Sam mientras empezaba a vestirse.


	20. AMELIA

Espero que os guste contarme que tal. Mil besos amores.

Para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones o de mis otros fics podeís añadiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi

_**Capítulo 20 Amelia**_

Cogió un taxi hasta el motel que Amelia le indicó, y entró en la cafetería donde presuntamente le estaría esperando.

-Sam.-le llamó su voz nada más abrir la puerta.

El giró la cabeza a la derecha, donde Amelia estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa frente a la ventana.

Nada más llegar a su lado, ella se incorporó para abrazarlo apretándose mucho contra él.

-Sam…Sam…cuanto te he echado de menos.-murmuró ella en su oído.

-Y yo de verte a ti. ¿Y Dom?-preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

-Está en la base, solucionando asuntos.-

-Bueno…¿Y qué es tan urgente?-inquirió mirándola, no quería quedarse mucho tiempo, quería ver si podía alcanzar a Dean. Cuando salió del hotel, el otro todavía seguía atrincherado en el baño, por más que llamó a la puerta no consiguió que le abriese así que, acabó yéndose para volver lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué no contestaste a mis mensajes?-

-Amelia quedamos en no volver a vernos.-le recordó haciendo referencia a su ultima conversación.

Ella le miró con cara de pena antes de decir. -Pero no dijimos nada del teléfono.-

Sam suspiró. La conocía bien y sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de que cediese.

-Dijimos que nada de contacto. Eso incluye cualquier tipo de contacto. ¿Para qué me llamaste?-empezaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea ir a verla.

Ella lo miró apesumbrada. Algo en él había cambiado podía verlo claramente parecía… más seguro… más entero…mucho más fuerte…

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás distinto.-señaló.

-Nada. Simplemente intento saber que estamos haciendo aquí.-respondió mirándola los ojos.

-Te echo de menos, creo que cometí un error al dejarte marchar.-afirmó buscando su mirada.

Sam se quedó mirándola sorprendido, no esperaba ese movimiento por su parte, Amelia se levantó de la silla para sentarse en la vacía que había a su lado y poner su pequeña mano en su brazo.

-Amelia…no hagas esto. Tomamos la decisión correcta.-dijo intentando que recapacitase.

-No Sam, no lo hicimos. Yo…ya no soy la misma mujer que se caso con Dom, no soy la misma, ni el tampoco. Tu eres el primer pensamiento que tengo cada mañana y el ultimo antes de dormirme, siento que me ahogo cuando él me besa…pienso en ti cuando hacemos el amor.-

Sam parpadeó sorprendido por la confesión, todavía procesando sus palabras y por eso no notó que ella se estaba acercando...lo que si sintió fueron sus labios buscando los suyos.

-Ow ow ow…-musitó agarrándola por los hombros para separarla. -Esto no puede ser…-empezó.

-Te quiero Sam. Te quiero podemos escaparnos…huir…podemos ser felices.-le dijo echándole los brazos al cuello.

Volvió a apartarla, esta vez con más contundencia.

-No puedo… no quiero…yo estoy bien…no voy a irme contigo.-intentó no ser brusco, pero era verdad. No iba a dejar a Dean…no…nunca…anoche se lo había dicho…era suyo…no iría a ningún sitio si no era con él.

-Eso es una Amelia. ¿En serio?-musitó para sí mismo con desprecio. Furioso, había ignorado las tímidas llamadas de Sam en la puerta del baño. Pero en cuanto escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la entrada decidió seguirlo. ¿Qué tenía de especial la veterinaria para que Sam saliese a su encuentro a la primera de cambio? Ellos tenían algo ahora…¿No? ¿Acaso solo era una manera de entretenerse? Tenía que descubrirlo…tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Y allí estaba ahora…sentado en una silla, en la terraza de la cafetería de al lado, desde donde los podía ver a través de la cristalera.

Estaba sorprendido, Amelia no era como él había imaginado…para nada… no era alta, no tenía un cuerpazo, ni siquiera una cara bonita. Era del montón. Y no precisamente de la parte alta del montón.

Pero Sam no era de los que se fijaba solo en una cara bonita. No era tan superficial como él, era mejor persona. Se fijaba en otras cosas. Le había dicho que era veterinaria, así que seguramente tenía un carácter dulce, era melosa, cariñosa, muy inteligente y tendría los mismo gustos refinados que él. Seguro que eran una buena pareja. Los celos le golpearon en el estomago con contundencia. Se lo iba a quitar.

Se fijó en los gestos del moreno, parecía tenso no como si estuviese a gusto…definitivamente no parecía un encuentro agradable.

La veterinaria se levantó de la mesa, para sentarse a su lado, que a cada minuto parecía más desconcertado. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, al ver como ella ponía la mano en su brazo en una actitud intima. Quiso levantarse, para decirle donde podía meter la mano exactamente, al instante siguiente de pensarlo quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Acaso era una esposa celosa?

Si, si lo soy. Pensó con pánico y furia al ver como la veterinaria robamaridos besaba a Sam. Se levantó de la silla al ver la imagen.

_-Hija de puta_.- Exclamó en voz alta haciendo que la gente de alrededor lo mirasen como si estuviese loco.

Ya estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre la mesa para entrar en la jodida cafetería y apartar a patadas a la veterinaria de "Su Sammy" cuando vio como él mismo, la echaba hacía atrás.

Estudió su cara con ansia, no, definitivamente no estaba contento con el gesto de la mujer. Exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y volvió a sentarse en la mesa sin apartar la mirada de la pareja.

La poca ansiedad que le quedaba, del enorme amasijo con él que había empezado su espionaje, desapareció del todo al ver como Sam endurecía el gesto y la apartaba más.

Dejó un billete de cinco dólares para pagar el café sobre la mesa, antes de marcharse.

Por mucho que lo intentase, era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara…Y pensar que había creído que podían reconciliarse. ¿En qué pensaba? Sam no era de ese tipo, era legal…incapaz de engañar a nadie…no se iría con alguien estando con otra persona…y ahora…estaba con él…¿No?

Decidió recompensarlo…quizá darle una sorpresa. Si…a Sam no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero a él le encantaban…era hora de hacerle cambiar de opinión…a partir de ese día…iban a encantarle.

En toda su vida, jamás había hecho tantas cosas por nadie…ni siquiera por Lisa. Pero Sam no era una más…él era importante…era especial…

Empezó por la farmacia porque creía que sería el recado más rápido…pero se equivocó…estuvo más de cuarenta minutos parada en el estante de los lubricantes.

Nunca había usado esas mariconadas...pero claro, la historia cambiaba ahora…no quería hacerle daño a Sam si las cosas se ponía interesantes, no es que pensase acostarse con él pero había que estar preparado…nunca se sabía.

Acabó decidiéndose por un lubricante normal y otro de efecto frio, cuando iba hacía la caja se detuvo delante de los preservativos, los escogió con lubricante…estaba realmente preocupado ante la posibilidad de poder dañar a Sam.

Después fue al supermercado, compró todo lo necesario para hacer una cena decente , incluso vino blanco y dos copas de cristal.

Del supermercado fue al motel donde recogió todo y pagó la habitación, usando internet buscó un motel que tuviese cocina y fuese más amplio.

-Bienvenido, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-le dijo una guapísima y joven recepcionista rubia.

-Hola, quería una habitación.-le dijo sonriendo.

Ella sacó pecho interesada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Para ti solo?-pasó a tutearlo aleteando las pestañas.

-No, seremos dos, necesito una cama de matrimonio grande…la más grande que tengas y con una ducha amplia.-

Ella hizo un puchero mientras asentía.

-No hay problema. Me quedan dos de esas. -contestó con pesar.

Dean sonrió mientras le tendía la tarjeta. -Ahora, si no fuese mucha molestia necesitaría que me hicieses un favor.-le pidió dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Claro…lo que tú quieras.-dijo ella con voz melosa y actitud dispuesta.

-Verás…quiero darle una sorpresa a mi novio.-empezó. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa sonriendo todavía más. -Él no sabía que yo iba a venir así que voy a enviarle un mensaje en una hora y media y decirle que venga aquí diciéndole que hay una emergencia, porque él es médico. Cuando llegue, tú tienes que darle otra llave de la habitación y decirle donde es la urgencia.-al decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta de lo bien que sonaba. Sam no se lo esperaría.

La chica asintió con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa cada vez más pronunciada.

-¿Y cómo es tu novio? ¿Cómo voy a reconocerlo?-

Dean sonrió seductoramente. -Lo reconocerás, créeme…no hay dos como él.-aseguró con voz incitante.

-Madre mía…como sea la mitad de sexy y guapo que tú…-dijo ella muy colorada dándole la llave de la habitación.

Sonrió. -Lo es.-le aseguró antes de salir a por sus cosas al Impala.

Cuando volvió a entrar, la chica hablaba con otra aceleradamente obviamente contándole lo que acaba de pasar. Aquello lo hizo sonreír…el pudoroso Sam iba a enfadarse…

La habitación era tal y como había visto en la foto.

Una pequeña sala, una pequeña zona de cocina con mesa redonda y dos sillas, un baño con una gran y alta ducha y lo mejor…una enorme cama de matrimonio.

De muy buen humor, colocó las cosas que había comprado, dejando las compras de la farmacia dentro del cajón de la mesilla, después deshizo las maletas de ambos.

Comprobó que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para seguir con su plan.

Bajó a la recepción donde la recepcionista hablaba con una compañera en posición conspiratoria, las dos sonrieron ampliamente al verlo acercarse.

Sonrió mientras salía negando con la cabeza. ¿Quién iba a pensar qué a las mujeres les gustaba ver cosas entre tíos?

Sin tiempo que perder, fue a la pastelería que había visto en la esquina de la calle y compró una tarta de bizcocho y crema, la favorita de Sam.

Volvió a la habitación acelerado, le quedaba algo más de media hora.

Metió la tarta en la nevera, hizo una ensalada grande y la guardó, lista para comer cuando quisieran, comprobó que el vino estaba frio e hizo el aliño para cuando hiciesen los bistecs.

Cogió el móvil, era la hora.

"Ven al motel Hollidays Inn, es una emergencia."

Al segundo Sam empezó a llamarlo, pero lo ignoro sabedor de que vendría antes si lo hacía. Llamó a la recepción para recordar a la recepcionista su parte. Ella contestó ansiosa asegurándose de que lo haría bien y deseándole suerte.

Diez minutos después, consideró que llegaría pronto, así que se quitó la camisa y la camiseta con tranquilidad y se apoyó en la pared detrás de la puerta a esperar.

Como esperaba, no tuvo que esperar mucho, seis minutos después Sam abría la puerta pistola por delante.

-Dean.-llamó en un preocupado susurro mientras la cerraba.

Sonrió como un león acechando a su presa, había llegado la hora.

-Detrás de ti.-le dijo en voz baja.

Sam se giró rápidamente todavía con el arma en la mano. Su cara, concentrada, se quedó congelada al verle.

Con el pantalón encajado en las caderas, sin camiseta…y cara de haber cometido alguna travesura.

-¿Qué…? Que…¿Dónde está la emergencia?-preguntó patidifuso.

-Aquí.-respondió en el mismo tono clavando sus ojos en los suyos mientras echaba el cierre a la puerta. -Aquí mismo.-

Sam bajó la pistola sin entender.

-No vas a necesitar esto.-le dijo caminando hacía él y quitándosela para dejarla sobre la mesilla del café.

-Dean no entiendo nada. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-inquirió mirando alrededor.

Pero en vez de contestar Dean se acercó a él y le desabrochó la cremallera de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-preguntó mirándolo extrañado pero sin oponer resistencia.

-Te pongo cómodo.-dijo casualmente mientras dejaba la prenda en el sofá y le desabrochaba la camisa.

-¿Cómodo? ¿Cómo qué ? ¿Y él otro motel?-inquirió entendiendo que iban a quedarse allí.

-El otro motel no me gustaba…este está mejor…mira la cama.-le dijo mientras retiraba la camiseta.

Sam obedeció todavía desconcertado, dejándose hacer. La cama era enorme…miró alrededor…un gran ducha se veía por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta. Las persiana estaban echadas y apenas había luz en la instancia.

-Siento lo de esta mañana.- se disculpó el rubio acariciándole el abdomen y capturando sus labios suavemente en los suyos.

Sam sufrió un cortocircuito al notar su beso, sus manos fueron directamente a la espalda de Dean, estremeciéndose al sentir su piel bajo los dedos.

-Debemos hablar…tengo algo que contarte…-empezó, pero se vio interrumpido por otro beso, esta vez no se conformó con un roce, la punta de su lengua lamió su labio inferior.

-No hace falta…te seguí… sé lo que pasó…-murmuró el más bajo mientras pasaba las manos por los costados de su cuerpo.

Sam abrió la boca para protestar pero el pensamiento fue bloqueado por otro…-¿Estabas celoso?-le preguntó con diversión mientras se acercaba para acortar distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-A lo mejor…puede…un poquito…-murmuró en su oído volviendo a besarle.

-¿Si?-preguntó entre divertido y excitado mientras bajaba una de las manos de su espalda hacía su culo para apretarlo contra sí.

Dean ronroneó contra su cuello. -Sí…pero para que me perdonases por seguirte te he preparado una sorpresa.-le dijo mientras besaba su cuello y su hombro.

-Odio las sorpresas…-respondió bajando la otra mano a su trasero y apretando con más fuerza.

Dean gimió flojito en su oído. -Esta te gustara.-prometió mordiéndole el labio con lentitud .

Hasta aquí dulces. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos.


	21. SORPRESA

Espero que os guste contarme que tal. Mil besos amores.

Para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones o de mis otros fics podeís añadiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi

_**Capítulo 21 Sorpresa**_

Lo besó lentamente, despacio, y húmedo como a él le gustaba mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y se lo retiraba.

Sam se dejaba hacer sin romper el contacto, todavía con sus grandes manos en su trasero…le encantaba que fuera tan grande…tenía más de él para recorrer.

Se deshizo de su agarre tomándolo de la mano y tiró de él para que le siguiese. Sus largos brazos se enroscaron a su alrededor mientras le seguía y su boca atacó rápidamente a su cuello.

Se rió echando una mano hacía atrás para agarrarle del cuello.

-¿No decías que no te gustaban las sorpresas?-se burló mientras una de las manos del otro bajaban a la parte delantera de su pantalón para apretar su erección por encima de los vaqueros.

Lo hizo entrar por la puerta del baño cerrándola a su espalda.

Se quedó un instante paralizado mirando el reflejo que el espejo de devolvía, Sam devorando su cuello acariciándolo por encima de los vaqueros, él con los ojos brillantes, más verdes que nunca y una mano acariciando la nuca del otro…dejándose hacer. Su erección se endureció bruscamente presionando contra la cremallera.

Era una imagen de lo más caliente…ese enorme cuerpo pegado al suyo…presionándolo…intentando fusionarse con su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente deshaciendo el agarre para asaltar su boca con ardor todavía con la caliente escena que el espejo acababa de regalarle.

Sam gimió respondiendo al beso mientras lo agarraba de la cintura y lo sentaba en el lavabo. Sin perder un segundo, Dean llevó las manos al cierre de su pantalón,, desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera.

-Te quiero caliente y desnudo bajo el agua.-murmuró contra su boca tras romper el contacto y bajar con la boca entreabierta por su pecho para llegar a su pezón, que empezó a lamer y chupar con ansia.

Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, mientras tiraba de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior para ayudarle a quitarlos.

Las manos de Dean abandonaron la tarea para agarrarle del trasero ahora descubierto.

Un intenso estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo con violencia a notar como sus manos lo apretaban, se estremeció de arriba abajo al sentir como su erección se presionaba contra los vaqueros del mayor.

La boca del rubio volvió a subir hacia su boca, atrapándola en un caliente, húmedo y sucio beso que hizo que toda su piel se pusiese de gallina.

-Abre la ducha.-exigió Dean bajándose para quitarse los suyos.

Dos segundos después, el firme y cuerpo de Dean se estrellaba contra su espalda obligándolo a meterse bajo el chorro. El agua caliente se deslizó por sus cuerpos mientras sus labios se devoraban…Sam le dio la vuelta para quedar delante acorralándolo contra la pared.

Dean sonrió mientras respondía a la exigente lengua del pequeño, no iba a quejarse si ha Sam le daba por ponerse mandón…de echo llevaba algún tiempo deseando que la vena protestona e independiente saliese a la superficie…

Sam recorrió su cuerpo milímetro a milímetro…palmo a palmo…como si estuviera intentando memorizarlo…primero con los dedos…después con las manos bien abiertas…él no se cortó ni un poco. Gimió dejándose hacer, lo besó hasta que sintió que le fallaban las piernas…sobó cada parte de su impresionante musculatura que quedó a alcance…se frotó contra él a cada oportunidad…estaba excitado con tanto beso y toqueteo…su polla palpitaba buscando atención…enrojecida e hinchada…pero al parecer Sam no tenía ganas de tocar esa parte…estaba ocupado…

-Date la vuelta.-pidió con la voz enronquecida.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, volviendo a acercar su cuerpo al suyo, sosteniéndole de las caderas y presionándose contra él, rozando sus erecciones. Dean se agarró a sus antebrazos, adelantando las caderas para aumentar la fricción.

Sam le mordió los hombros con fuerza arrancándole siseos, subiendo hacía arriba hacía su cuello chupando con fuerza al llegar a la curva.

-¿Vas a marcarme Sammy? Las chicas no marcan…se les marcan.-ronroneó en su oído para picarlo.

Se ganó que lo hiciese con mucho más empeño.

Jadeó con fuerza agarrándose a su espalda con una mano y acercando su cabeza con la otra.

La lengua de Sam lamió el lugar que acababa de abandonar, haciéndolo estremecer.

Sin querer ni poder esperar, lo hizo girar tirando de su brazo y lo puso cara a la pared acorralándolo.

El no se dejó, forcejeo empujando hacia atrás intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-Ahora me toca a mi…no seas egoísta.-le ronroneó al oído para que parase de luchar, cosa que hizo al segundo. Dean se pasó la lengua por los labios…

-Dean…Sam…-la voz de Castiel los hizo sobresaltarse. Sam se giró espantando, el ángel no tenía sentido del espacio personal…y si abría la puerta… iba a ser difícil explicar que estaban haciendo. Ni siquiera el ángel era tan inocente como para no entender que dos hombres juntos en un ducha…

-Enciende la tele un rato, salimos ahora.-contestó Dean aparentando calma.

-¿Qué hacemos?-inquirió el alto nervioso.

-Dúchate y sal. Yo necesito un minuto.-le indicó apretando los dientes. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión por la necesidad. Estaba demasiado excitado.

Sam lo miró sin entender un instante antes de bajar la mirada hacía su erección, el color subió a sus mejillas. El también estaba excitado.

Dean se rió en bajo roncamente. Lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con toda la necesidad que sentía.

-Dúchate y sal, o te juro que nuestro ángel del señor va a morirse por herejía.-

Sam se rió con nerviosismo.

-Vale…si…vale…-Dean se apoyó en la pared mirándolo mientras se duchaba…era un magnifico espectáculo ver ese enorme cuerpo bajo el agua.

Cuando estuvo listo volvió a acercarse a él, echándose el pelo hacía atrás para apartarlo de la cara.

-¿Me darás mi regalo más tarde?-le preguntó cohibido.

Dean sonrió poniendo cara de malicia.

-Nada podrá evitarlo.-le prometió besándolo con gula apretándolo contra su cuerpo agarrándolo del culo.

Sam salió apresuradamente de la ducha, pero se quedó cerca para poder mirarlo duchándose, ¿Por qué siempre los interrumpía alguien? Tomó nota mental de hacer un signo en la pared para mantener fuera a su amigo con plumas.

Salió primero para ver que quería.

Estaba sentado en el sofá con la televisión encendida en dibujos animados.

-¿Querías vernos Cass?-

-Sí, me han llegado rumores de que Samadriel ha desaparecido. Creo que podría estar en problemas, deberíais investigarlo.-informó sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-He estado escuchando por ahí.-comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam lo miró desconfiado. Dean tenía razón, algo no estaba bien en Castiel. Parecía distinto.

-Bien. Cuando sepas algo, dínoslo. Ahora estamos aquí investigando un caso de vampirismo.-

-Os mantendré informados. ¿ Y ya sabéis quien es el vampiro que está matando aquí?-preguntó Cass.

Dean se mantuvo pegado a la puerta, justo cuando iba a abrir oyó la pregunta. Se quedó parado esperando la respuesta.

-Sí, un vampiro quiere hacerse notar para montar un aquelarre. Ya sabemos quién es, estamos a punto de solucionarlo. Una noche o dos como máximo.-contestó con tranquilidad.

Dean sonrió ampliamente…sintió el casi irrefrenable impulso de salir para devorarlo de arriba abajo. Le había creído, de verdad lo había hecho.

-Cass.-dijo abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndole a su hermano una sonrisa. Este le respondió de la misma forma.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?.-interrumpió el ángel mirándole el cuello.

-"Mierda"-pensó el rubio. Se había olvidado de ese detalle.

-Me di un golpe.-se apresuró a responder para zanjar el tema.

-¿Con que?-preguntó con una curiosidad infantil.

-¿Con que?-repitió intentando no mirar a Sam. -Con la maquinilla, al afeitarme.-mintió rezando para que él otro no supiera cómo era eso de afeitarse. Oyó la risita del moreno a su espalda.

-Si…algo de eso he oído, que uno se puede cortar y esas cosas… por la marca que te dejo parece peligroso. ¿Quieres que te lo cure?-

-No tio. No hace falta.-

- Cass cree que alguien podría haber cogido a Samadriel.-dijo Sam mientras se apoyaba en la lacena de la cocina y cruzaba una pierna por delante de la otra con diversión.

-¿Alfie?-le preguntó levantando una ceja. Asintió con la cabeza.

Dean fue hacía la nevera para coger una cerveza bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. Cass seguía ocupado con la tele.

Se encontró con la sorprendida mirada de Sam cuando se dio la vuelta.

Le miró interrogante.

Sam cabeceo hacia delante, hacía la nevera.

Dean sonrió, seguro que había visto el vino en la nevera.

-Sorpresa.-gesticulo con los labios.

El moreno le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Blanco o tinto?-dijo del mismo modo.

El levantó un dedo para indicarle que era la primera opción, ganándose otra sonrisa.

La melodía de su móvil interrumpió el momento, lo abrió sin dejar de sonreírle.

-¿Si? Ah…hola hermano…si…vale…si, sé donde está, danos cinco minutos.-dijo colgando.

-Cass, tenemos que irnos, vamos a cerrar el caso que nos trajo aquí.-

-Iré a ver a Kevin.-sin más desapareció.

-¿Era Benny?-preguntó sin moverse.

-Sí, mató al vampiro, quiere hablar conmigo antes de irse. Vamos.-

Sam asintió incorporándose pero Dean se le puso delante.- ¿Te gusta blanco?-inquirió sonriendo en plan sexy.

-Me encanta el vino blanco. Te tomaste muchas molestias para darme una sorpresa.-dijo tirando de su mano para hacerle chocar contra su cuerpo.

Dean negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia. -Tenía una cosita en mente…pero va a tener que esperar.-confió en voz baja dándole después un largo beso que dejó a ambos sin respiración.

-Yo también tenía algo en mente.- reconoció dándole un corto beso.

-¿Si? Bueno…cuando volvamos puedes enseñármelo con todo lujo de detalles.-le ofreció separándose.


	22. POR FIN

_**Capítulo 22 Por fin**_

Al final, no fue tan rápido como pensaban. Martín perdió el control y atacó a la nieta de Benny. Por suerte llegaron a tiempo, consiguieron reducirlo y convencerlo de que no era Benny cuando le enseñaron los restos del otro vampiro.

Pero entre hablar con Martin, tranquilizar a la chica, deshacerse del cuerpo, llamar a Garth para decirle que le enviaban a Martin como refuerzo para vigilar a Kevin y despedirse de Benny les dieron las mil. A eso de las diez de la noche volvieron en dirección al hotel.

-Me muero de hambre. ¿Tú tienes hambre?-preguntó quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola en el sofá.

-Sí. No me vendría mal comer algo.-asintió Sam mientras le imitaba.

-Vale, pues voy a ducharme primero, tú vete preparando la cena, está todo listo en la nevera, solo por la sartén.-explicó yendo hacía el baño.

Sam fue hacía la nevera mientras abría y cerraba los brazos intentando relajar los músculos, estaban tensos por tener que cavar para quemar el vampiro.

Sonrió al ver el contenido. Una caja de cartón con el logotipo de una pastelería. Suponía que Dean había comprado una de sus tartas favoritas ya que le encantaban los dulces. Pero no quejó, ya que para él había hecho ensalada y aliño para la carne. Eso sin contar la botella de vino.

Mientras esperaba y ponía la sartén al fuego, puso la mesa, sonriendo al ver las copas que todavía llevaban etiquetas. Las lavó y las colocó sin dejar de sonreír, encantado por la actitud del más mayor, ni en mil años hubiese imaginado que él podía ser así de detallista.

La puerta del baño se abrió, apareciendo Dean con una toalla precariamente sostenida sobre sus caderas.

-Ya puedes ducharte Sam.-anunció caminando hacía el armario para coger ropa.

Un ramalazo de deseo le golpeó con tanta intensidad súbitamente que jadeó sorprendido. Puede que él tuviese unos músculos definidos pero Dean no tenía nada que envidiarle. Por un segundo, pensó en que quizá si se concentraba mucho…la toalla cedería a sus más perversos deseos…y se caería.

Dean levantó la cabeza con curiosidad al escucharlo, para después sonreír perezosamente mientras avanzaba hacia él, entendiendo con una mirada lo que había pasado.

Tiró de los extremos de su camisa para hacerle inclinarse hacia abajo y capturó sus labios sorbiendo ligeramente.

-Ve a ducharte Sammy.-le pidió en voz baja risueño.

Asintió ligeramente atontado, yendo hacía la puerta, dando traspiés y tomando con torpeza la ropa por el camino.

Dean sonrió complacido. Recordó porque habían tenido que parar la ultima vez…así que después de ponerse un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta pintó el símbolo para mantener ángeles fuera de la habitación.

Para cuando Sam salió, la comida ya estaba en la mesa y él estaba abriendo la botella de vino.

-Huele genial.- aprobó Sam sacudiéndose ligeramente pelo todavía húmedo pasando a su lado.

-¿Qué esperabas?-se burló agarrándolo ligeramente de la cintura en un medio abrazo para robarle otro pequeño beso en los labios.

Sam se quedó mirándole con sorpresa, como si acabase de darle un cortocircuito. Nunca hubiese imaginado lo mucho que podía gustarle que hiciese eso. Era tan natural…además le gustaba esa sensación que notaba en el estomago, como si se le subiese a la garganta de la emoción, cada vez que él lo tocaba de alguna forma intima sin venir a cuento.

Dean sonrió dándose la vuelta al ver su cara, mezcla de sorpresa y deleite.

Cenaron con calma, disfrutando de la comida y del vino.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Sam dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Dean levantó la cabeza expectante.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.-comentó volviendo a cortar su comida.

Sonrió de medio lado. -Ya te lo dije hay un Ramsey en mi interior.-presumió metiéndose el tenedor en la boca y saboreando el bocado.

-No me refería a eso.-aclaró mirándolo con gesto serio.

El otro lo examinó antes de contestar. -Samantha, dime que no vamos a tener una charla de tías ¿Cierto?-

Sam se rió con suavidad, tirándole una servilleta de papel. -No es una charla de tías, solo me refería a que podía acostumbrarme a… bueno ya sabes…a cenar comida echa por nosotros…a besarte porque si…-murmuró cada vez más bajo muy cortado.

Dean se rió con suavidad.

-Yo ya me he acostumbrado, y eso que apenas estoy empezando.-dijo dándole un trago a su propio vino. -Eso sin contar que me gusta el royo este de cenar con vino. Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo.-añadió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés tan… no se…cómodo…con todo esto?-ya que había conseguido hablar del tema, quería sacarse un par de cosas que tenía guardaditas.

Dean lo miró a los ojos mientras se lo pensaba. -No sabría que decirte…al principio…todo era un lio…pero…después de besarte…se me aclaró todo…la verdad…ya sabes cómo soy…solo me guió por lo que siento…y siento que está bien…-explicó encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia. Veía las dudas en su hermano y sabía por experiencia, que si no las solucionaba iba a darle más vueltas. -¿Tú estás incomodo con esto?-inquirió más para escucharle negarlo, que por otra, ya que sabía sin dudar que a Sam le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Sus ojos esquivaron los suyos, con obvia incomodidad.

-No…aunque no acabo de creérmelo del todo…-murmuró comiendo otro pedazo.

Dean se rió con malicia y mirándolo con picardía. -No te preocupes por eso, algo se me ocurrirá para que te lo creas del todo...-amenazó teniendo que tragarse una risa al ver como se le caía el tenedor a Sam en el plato. -Samantha eres tan tímida.-se burló ganándose que le tirase una servilleta de papel hecha bola.

-Que te den.-le devolvió mirándole mal.

-Quizá algún día.-le espetó como si nada dándole otro trago al vino, viendo como él abría los ojos con sorpresa. -¿Tomamos el postre?-preguntó como si nada. Cada uno recogió su plato para dejarlo en el fregadero.

-¿Por qué no enciendes la televisión? Comeremos delante de la tele. Hay partido de hockey.-le dijo abriendo la nevera. -Baja las persianas o el sol me despertará mañana.-ordenó mientras abría la nevera para coger la tarta.

Escuchó con satisfacción como Sam hacía lo que le había pedido, para después sentarse en el sofá.

-Toma.-le dijo al cabo de unos minutos poniéndole el plato delante de la cara.

-Gra…-se cortó al ver la tarta que había en el plato. Bizcocho y crema. Era su tarta favorita, no la de Dean. Giró la cabeza para verle, sonreía mirando la tele. Ignorándole a propósito.

-¿Me has comprado mi tarta favorita?-preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

Dean se encogió de hombros metiéndose la cucharilla en la boca. -Te dije que te gustaría la sorpresa…además solo es una tarta.-

Sam sonrió, por supuesto que solo era un dulce, pero era su dulce favorito, había escogido vino, comprado copas, le había hecho ensalada y filete, se había cambiado a una habitación con cama grande para dormir juntos…era cosas a las que Dean normalmente no daba importancia…de las que se reía…cosas para princesas como él decía…pero allí estaban…Dean las había hecho para él. Solo para él.

Negó con la cabeza sin podérselo creer, mientras una deslumbrante sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Dean lo miró con curiosidad al ver que no se movía…y se quedó sin aliento…nunca…jamás en toda su vida le había visto sonreír así. El sol sentiría celos del calor que ese gesto irradiaba…

Sam le agarró de la nuca y tiró de él hacía delante, aprovechando que le había pillado de sorpresa para colar la lengua dentro de su boca y dominar el beso.

Hasta ahora siempre se había dejado besar por Dean, se había dejado hacer más que satisfecho, pero ahora quería más…necesitaba más…lo deseaba todo.

Dean tardó dos segundos en dejar su plato sobre la mesa, arrancarle el suyo y montarse en su regazo.

De 0 a 100 en un segundo…como un motor que funciona con oxido nitroso…así era Dean.

De repente estallaba…

Estaba en todas partes…. agarrándose a su cuello, acariciándole los brazos, quitándole la camiseta, dejándose besar, mordiendo su cuello, frotándose contra su cuerpo, gimiendo en su boca…en su oído…

Él no se quedó quieto, tiró de su camiseta arrojándola lejos…ahora mismo…todo lo que no fuese piel le molestaba…lo agarró del culo obligándolo a reforzar la presión contra su propia erección…

Era demasiado…demasiado intenso…estaba mareado…la cabeza le daba vueltas…pero él se aferraba más…se entregaba más…lo exigía todo.

Dean aprovechó el momento de debilidad para tomar el relevo y besarle a placer.

Con los labios entreabiertos Dean subió por su mandíbula hasta su oreja, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso…-Vamos a la cama.-jadeó en su oído con necesidad.

Era un tipo listo. No necesitó que se lo repitiesen dos veces. Lo agarró del trasero y fue con él hacía la cama, mientras él besaba, lamía y chupaba su cuello con desesperación…acariciaba sus hombros con lujuria…y rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas.

Se dejó caer en la cama y al momento las piernas de Dean volvieron a rodear sus caderas para impulsarse hacia arriba y poder frotarse contra él a placer.

-Joder…-no iba a necesitar nada más que eso para correrse estaba seguro…

Sus brazos se enroscaron en su cuello y sus manos se metieron en su cabello para volver a atrapar su boca con desesperación. El moreno no dudo, se desabrochó el pantalón y lo retiró junto a la ropa interior, después llevó las manos hasta los de Dean, jadeando sorprendido al notar que no llevaba nada debajo.

-Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esto…no quería perder el tiempo…-murmuró el rubio en su oído mientras deslizaba una mano por su espalda hasta su culo para apretarlo contra sí y hacer que sus erecciones chocasen separando las piernas.

Sisearon ante el contacto volviendo a sumergirse en un abrasador beso.

Dean bajó la mano por su pecho y su estomago con ganas hasta su erección. Atrapó ambas en la mano a duras penas…frotándolas con ansía…

Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo con desesperación incapaz de seguir mirando…esa cara de placer…la manera en que los estaba acariciando al mismo tiempo…su piel humedecida contra la suya…su manera tan segura de acariciar…rozándose…ejerciendo una presión enloquecedora…era demasiado…

La otra mano de Dean abandonó su espalda para colarse entre su pelo y volver a besarle...

-Abre el cajón.-pidió en un estrangulado jadeo de necesidad.

Sam estiró la mano a ciegas sin separarse un milímetro de la adictiva caricia…con la respiración entrecortada y sin saber qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Cerró la mano sobre algo que no supo identificar tirándolo a la cama y olvidándose por completo para retomar el beso…necesitaba probar su sabor…era cuestión de vida o muerte…

Dean dejó de acariciarlo, apoyó las palmas de las manos en sus hombros y lo hizo caer de lado para ponerse sobre él…no rompió el beso…no quería hacerlo…además era mejor que estuviese entretenido…

Tomó en la mano el bote de lubricante que el moreno acababa de dejar en la cama, agradecido cuando se lo echó en los dedos y notó que no era el de frio.

Sin dejar de besarle, se echó ligeramente hacía abajó haciendo que abriese más las piernas, sin dudar volvió a masturbarlo esta vez con absoluta dedicación…solo para él…movía la mano por todo el tronco, acariciaba con suavidad la punta con las yemas de los dedos…apretaba y soltaba…todo para relajarlo…todo para que fuese bien…quería que la primera vez fuese bueno para los dos…

Los gemidos eran cada vez más altos, sus caderas se levantaban de la cama pidiéndole más…aprovechó su estado de excitación para llevar los dedos a su entrada…acariciándola suavemente con un dedo…sin que Sam protestase o bajase la intensidad de sus gemidos…confiado metió un poco el digito…jadeando al notar el calor que le invadía e intentando calmarse para no correrse al momento…pronto su polla estaría dentro de esa estrechez…Sam movió las caderas en un espasmo…pero no dejó de gemir…así que sin dejar de hacer círculos, lo metió del todo recibiendo a cambio el gemido más caliente que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Metió otro dedo poco a poco notando más resistencia…pero a Sam no parecía importarle…lo besaba con desesperación…se mecía contra él…gemía intentando quitarle la cordura…

-Te necesito…te necesito…-empezó a gemir como si fuese un mantra.

Dean se separó de su cuerpo para coger la caja de preservativos…intentando calmarse para no ponerse en ridículo y acabar antes de empezar….algo que era bastante probable que pasase…

Sam le agarró de la muñeca… -No…solo tú y yo…-pidió levantando las caderas con necesidad…-Solo nosotros…-

Dean tiró la caja por encima de la cabeza abalanzándose sobre él para besarlo. Era la frase más caliente que le habían dicho…era la primera vez que iba a hacerlo sin protección…

-Tendré cuidado.-le prometió apasionado mordiendo sus labios. Iba a cuidar de él…como siempre.

Como respuesta, Sam separó más las piernas mientras acariciaba su pecho de arriba abajo.

No perdió un segundo…colocó la punta de su erección en la dilatada entrada y presionó despacio, apoyando las manos en las rodillas de Sam para obligarlo a abrir más las piernas…entró poco a poco…no quería hacerle daño…pero joder…estaba tan apretado…se quedó quieto cuando estuvo del todo dentro…mordiéndose los labios con fuerza por la necesidad de moverse…tan jodidamente estrecho…

-Dean…-le llamó. Escocía y ardía…pero no le importaba…el toleraba bien el dolor y ese se veía completamente tapado por la satisfacción de tenerle dentro…por unirse de la forma más intima posible…-Te necesito…-gimió con voz rota.

-No quiero hacerte daño.-murmuró con voz contenida por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al estarse quieto.

-No me lo harás…Muévete…te necesito…-

No hizo falta una segunda petición…Sam deseaba…ordenaba…y el obedecía…como siempre.

Comenzó con lentas y suaves embestidas…tanteando…durante unos minutos…porque las manos de Sam en su cuello en su pecho estaban haciendo estragos…siguió mas rápido…más fuerte…con más ímpetu… oyendo para su satisfacción y locura, como gemía con desesperación… dos segundos más…y todo se había descontrolado…sus cuerpos resbalaban el uno contra el otro por el sudor…los gemidos de Sam llenaba el vacio de la noche…su olor lo inundaba todo… no podía controlarse…como hacerlo…era Sam…su Sammy…

Le encantaba…que Dios le perdonase…iría al infierno por eso…pero bien merecía la pena…un año…diez…cuarenta…que lo dejasen terminar y el mismo buscaría la puerta…

-Por favor…por favor… por favor…Dean…así…así…justo ahí si…si…si…si…- no sabía que estaba haciendo…pero estaba golpeando en un sitio…que le estaba haciendo ver las estrellas…no quería que acabase…y al mismo tiempo…deseaba que le llevase al final.

Se corrieron al mismo tiempo…Sam con desesperación…sin necesidad de acariciarse…no era necesario…tenía más que suficiente con ver su cara…la manera en que sus ojos se oscurecían…los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios…Dean con tanta fuerza que por unos segundo creyó que había muerto. Sin salir de él, se desplomó sobre su cuerpo…dejándose arrastrar por la nada…

No supo cuanto tiempo tardó en volver en si…pero cuando levantó la cabeza Sam todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y cara de satisfacción…se dio cuenta de pronto de que seguía dentro de él así que, con mucho cuidado se separó de él, intentando no hacerle daño…

-Vamos Sammy…-murmuró el mayor tirando de su mano después de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó adormilado todavía en el paraíso.

-A la ducha…vamos Sam…después dormiremos…-le prometió.

Dócilmente el pequeño se dejó guiar, se dejo duchar…dejó que lo secase un poco y se dejó caer en la cama para esperarle.

Sus brazos se enredaron en su cuerpo en cuanto el rubio pisó la cama. Acomodó la cabeza en su pecho y se quedó dormido…entre los brazos de su fuerte e invencible hermano…el sitio más seguro del mundo…


	23. El día después

Hola amores, lamento la tardanza, como sabéis las que me seguís por Twitter tengo hospitalizados unos familiares muy cercanos. Así que he tardado muchísimo en ponerme al día. Hasta que se pongan mejor iré más lento que de costumbre. Espero que sepáis disculparme. Para estar al tanto de cómo van los capítulos podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter donde os informo a diario. AlexiaRinaldi.

Espero que os guste, contarme que tal dejándome reviews y os contestaré por Twitter.

Miles de besos.

()

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis dulces del Twitter que me animan mucho y siempre están pendientes. Miles de besos y letritas de amor._

_**Capítulo 23 El día después**_

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su maravilloso refugio.

Mierda.-oyó protestar a Dean en medio de la neblina que cubría su mente.

Levantó la cabeza somnoliento, observando cómo su hermano respondía al teléfono.

-Garth, ¿Te has caído de la cama? Estás no son horas de molestar.-protestó de mal humor, si algo odiaba Dean es que lo molestasen cuando dormía.

Sam sonrió mientras lo miraba y sin darse cuenta acarició con la palma de la mano su pecho, acomodando se cabeza en su hombro.

Aquello llamó su atención, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos y dirigirle una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo.

-Y a mí que me importa que sean las doce de la mañana. Estaba durmiendo. Dime lo que sea y déjame dormir.-ordenó molesto.

-Michigan…si…un tio despedazado…dentro de su propia casa…cerrado por dentro…bien…no me llames más…-tiró el teléfono sobre la mesilla.

-Buenos días.-musitó Sam ligeramente incomodo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

En vez de responder, Dean agachó la cabeza, capturando sus labios con los suyos en un beso superficial.

-¿Estás bien Sammy? ¿Te hice daño?- le preguntó contra sus labios.

Sam sonrió, siempre estaba preocupándose por él. Para demostrarle lo bien que estaba, se echó hacia atrás echando los brazos a su cuello y tirando de él para que se le echase encima mientras buscaba su boca para besarlo profundamente.

Dean entendió el mensaje a la primera, dejó que sus manos vagasen por su pecho y sus costados, tomando el control del beso.

Sam separó las piernas para dejarle espacio, gimiendo al notar su erección contra la suya.

-Dean.-oyeron antes de oír tres golpes en la puerta. -Dean.-

-¿Cass?-preguntó Sam en voz alta sorprendido.

-No puedo abrir la puerta.-les informó desconcertado.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada antes de que el moreno entrase en pánico.

-¿Qué vamos a decirle?-preguntó empujando a Dean para sacárselo de encima.

-Nada.-contestó malhumorado poniéndose el pantalón que había dejado tirado en el suelo.

-Sobre la cama idiota.-puntualizó.

-Nada, es Cass no creo que se dé cuenta y si lo hace diremos que no había de dos camas. No es la primera vez que nos pasa.-dijo antes de levantarse.

Caminó hasta la puerta, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Sam estaba visible.

-No podía entrar.-repitió el ángel de un modo ligeramente infantil entrando en la habitación.

-Pusimos trampas.-le aclaró enfadado. -Voy a ducharme.-sin más se metió en el baño dejándolos atrás.

Estaba cabreado, esa no era la mañana que había imaginado. Tampoco es que hubiese imaginado algo especifico. Pero joder, ese despertar era una verdadera mierda.

No, desde luego no era lo que él hubiese elegido, no para el despertar del día después de haberse acostado con Sam. De haber hecho el amor.

Abrió los ojos con pánico mirándose al espejo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Hacer el amor?

¿Eso es lo que había hecho con Sam? Rememoró en su mente a Lisa, recordando sus momentos de intimidad. La manera dulce de hacerlo, su piel de terciopelo, la suavidad con la que la tocaba. Si, aquel había sido buen sexo… delicado…pero sexo…aunque había intentado involucrarse al máximo en ello no lo había conseguido. Siempre habían existido cientos de barreras sentimentales entre los dos, cientos de secretos y contención física al acostarse con ella.

Nada que ver con Sam. Había sido algo completamente distinto…increíble…único…

El nivel de entrega de los dos fue el máximo…ninguna barrera entre ellos…solo los dos…

Se estremeció de arriba abajo, recordando el tono apasionado y profundo de anoche… "No…solo tú y yo…solo nosotros…" su leve erección se endureció bruscamente dándole un brusco tirón.

Sentir el enorme cuerpo de Sam bajo el suyo…sus largas piernas enredadas en sus caderas…su polla rodeada por su estrecho culo…gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, llevando la mano a su entrepierna, apretándola por encima del pantalón. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se desnudó metiéndose bajo el agua caliente.

El agua caliente se deslizó por su cuerpo envolviéndolo en una suave caricia, que lo ayudo a evocar con más facilidad lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sus besos…el sabor de su boca…el sabor de su piel…su tacto…las manos de Sam agarrándose a su espalda mientras se hundía en él, sus gemidos contra su cuello, el roce de su piel al chocar con la suya…volvió a gemir en bajito, rodeando su erección con su mano para poder acariciarse lánguidamente.

-¿He hecho algo mal?-preguntó Cass al oír el portazo de Dean.

-No que va. Se levantó de mal humor...ya sabes cuánto le molesta que lo despierten.-respondió Sam aguantándose la sonrisa y dándose la vuelta.

El enfado de Dean, no tenía nada que ver con su amigo. Había vuelto a interrumpirlos…ya era una putada que los interrumpiesen antes…pero justo ahora… después de haberse acostado.

Había sido impresionante…mejor de lo que podía haber soñado…y eso que después de los otros encuentros que habían tenido, el listón estaba muy alto.

Pero había sido un estúpido. Estaba hablando de Dean Winchester…ahora entendía porque las mujeres perdían la razón por él…porque se entregaban con una mirada…

Esa mirada…un recuerdo de la noche anterior barrio su mente por completo…

Sus impresionantes ojos verdes, oscurecidos de deseo se habían clavado en los suyos de un modo salvaje…al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se apoderaba del suyo…cada embestida…cada beso…cada caricia…cada gemido…se llevaba un pedazo más de su alma…

No solo se había acostado con él…anoche se lo había dado todo…absolutamente todo…cada parte de si mismo…cada pedazo de su ser…Dean se lo había quedado todo…pero quizá no había sido un robo…quizá solo había devuelto esas cosas a su legitimo dueño...así se sentía…como si le perteneciese…

-¿Sam estas bien?-preguntó Castiel dándose cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención.

-Si lo siento…estaba pensando en mis cosas…¿Qué te trae por aquí?-se interesó intentando centrarse.

-Venía a deciros que he descubierto que hay una segunda tabla. Una tabla sobre los ángeles y voy a salir a buscarla. Si cayese en manos de Crowley…-empezó.

-¿Hay una tabla sobre los ángeles? ¿Por qué iba a hacer Dios una tabla sobre ángeles?-inquirió sonreído.

-Si la hay, pero no sé lo que dice…por eso voy a buscarla y llevársela a Kevin.-declaró. -Quería informaros para que sepáis que no puedo seguir cuidando del profeta.- continuó.

-Garth se encargará.- dijo quitándole importancia.

-Bien…por cierto…Kevin envió a su madre a casa. Dijo que le distraía. Me mantendré en contacto.-anunció a modo de despedida. Sam se quedó un minuto mirando en el lugar donde el ángel había desaparecido. Preguntándose porque los ángeles tenían una tabla…se dirigió al baño para contárselo a Dean, pero se detuvo antes de tocar el pomo.

A través de la puerta, podía escuchar roncos y bajos gemidos…gemidos de placer…gemidos de Dean.

Con el corazón desbocado abrió la puerta con suavidad…deseo de ver el espectáculo que de seguro le estaría esperando.

Tuvo que contener el gemido que estuvo a punto de deslizarse por su garganta al ver dentro del baño.

Todo estaba lleno de vapor, pero incluso así puede ver con claridad a Dean…

Apoyado contra la pared, el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo, las piernas ligeramente separadas, y su mano derecha acariciando su dispuesta erección. Dean giró la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos, esbozando una pecaminosa sonrisa…

-Sammy…ven…-jadeó con voz ronca y tentadora…

Se quitó la ropa apresuradamente, sin dejar de deleitarse mirando cómo se acariciaba.

En cuanto entró en la ducha se abalanzó sobre él… para volver a saborear sus labios, apartando su mano para sustituirla por la suya. Dean se dejaba hacer encantado, agarrándose a sus hombros con fuerza.

Sam lo apretó para incrementar la caricia haciéndolo gemir…

-¿Estamos solos?-le preguntó el rubio al oído pasando a morder y chupar su cuello.

-Si.-corroboró echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle su cuello.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?-inquirió bajando con la palma de la mano abierta por su espalda hasta la curva de su trasero.

-No volverá.-aseguró jadeando, ya que Dean, había apartado su mano para poder frotarse a placer contra su enorme cuerpo.

-Estoy indeciso Sammy…no se qué hacer…si pedirte que me la chupes o follarte contra la pared.-susurró en su oído bajando por su cuello a suaves mordiscos.

El moreno se estremeció de arriba abajo, metiendo una mano entre su pelo rubio para acercarle más a su cuello.

-Fóllame... te quiero dentro…-respondió medio ido bajando la mano a su erección.

Dean buscó su boca excitado, volviendo a agarrarlo del culo, sobándoselo con fuerza.

Le dio la vuelta con suavidad y tiró de sus caderas apasionado, haciéndolo sacar el trasero.

Deslizó la lengua por el centro de su espalda, mientras llevaba sus dedos a su entrada para dilatarlo. Nada más sentir su dedo, Sam empezó a gemir.

Dean mordió sus hombros con fiereza, hundiendo un segundo dedo, haciendo que aumentasen los gemidos del mayor.

-No sabes cuánto me pones así…excitado…-murmuró bajando la otra mano por sus pezones y bajando hacia sus abdominales.-tan caliente…-jadeó bajando más la mano y masturbándole suavemente. -Tan fuera de control…-el tercer dedo entró sin dificultad.

-Métemela…quiero sentirte…-pidió desinhibido.

Retiró los dedos con rapidez y colocó su miembro en la entrada, metiendo apenas la punta.

Sam se inclinó hacia delante agarrándose a los grifos, abriéndose más y echándose hacía atrás, buscándole.

Dean agarró con fuerza sus caderas para metérsela hasta el fondo. Durante un segundo se quedó paralizado, disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de él y los estrangulados sonido que salían de la garganta del otro.

Empezó a embestirle, esta vez más rápido…con embestidas más largas…más profundas… sus manos se deslizaban por su gran cuerpo. Espalda, cuello, brazos, pecho…todo recibió una magnifica atención…excepto la parte que más necesitada estaba…

El orgasmo se acercaba…era incapaz de contener los gemidos que salían de su garganta…

-Tócame…acaríciame…-suplicó entre jadeos.

Dean se retiró del todo, sonriendo levemente al escuchar el sonido de protesta que escapó de su garganta.

Lo hizo darse la vuelta, apoyándolo en la pared de al lado, agarrándole una pierna haciendo que la subiese a su cadera mientras se deslizaba dentro de él.

Sam jadeó por el cambio de ángulo abrazándose a su espalda y buscando su boca.

-Dean…Dean…Dean…-susurró en medio del beso.

El rubio redobló la potencia de sus embestidas, deslizando una mano directamente a la polla de Sam.

-Córrete para mi nene…hoy no tendré postre…pero quiero tener un buen espectáculo…-

Sam sonrió apasionado echando la cabeza hacia atrás…dejándose llevar por la potencia de las emociones que lo estaban embargando…por la sensación de sentirle dentro…por las caricias que le regalaba…por la intensidad de su mirada…gimió más y más alto corriéndose con intensidad…contrayendo los músculos internos…catapultando a Dean al paraíso en el proceso.

Dean se dejó caer contra su cuerpo…sin protestar por la manera en que le estaba abrazando…y la cara escondida en su cuello.

Cuando se recuperó, sin decir nada lo obligó a bañarse, salieron juntos de la ducha y sin secarse siquiera volvieron a meterse en la cama.

-¿No teníamos que ir a Michigan?-preguntó adormilado Sam acurrucándose en su costado.

-Puede esperar.-se limitó a responder besándolo en los labios con suavidad.

Sam no preguntó nada más…estaba demasiado ocupado atesorando cada uno de los segundos que estaba pasando junto a él…Preguntándose en una parte muy recóndita de su mente, cuanto durarían.


	24. CHARLIE

Hola mis amores. Lamento la tardanza pero entre hospitales y trabajo no doy para más. Espero que os guste, es un capitulo muy largo y muy hot….jijiji.

Creo que la espera os merecerá la pena. Un beso y contarme que tal.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 23 Charlie**_

Michigan resultó albergar varias sorpresas. Resultó que en el caso, había una cosa que relacionaba a los cadáveres desmembrados. Todos jugaban a un gran juego de rol en las afueras en medio de un bosque. Todo ambientado en época medieval con enormes tiendas con camas, sillas, mesas y demás donde vivían mientras duraba el juego. Resultó que había una reina…¿Y quién era la reina…? Charlie. La chica conocía a todo el mundo y al ser la reina les facilitaría la investigación, ya que siguiendo el juego de rol, podía interrogarlos acusándolos de espías.

-Lo digo enserio zorras, mi gente no hablara con vosotros si no os vestís de forma adecuada.-les aseguró Charlie desde el otro lado del biombo.

Dean sonrió mientras se abrochaba los cordones de su bragueta, le encantaba disfrazarse y jugar, pero convencer a Sam había sido mucho más complicado, demasiado serio para ese tipo de cosas.

Dean salió de detrás del biombo ya completamente vestido.

-Ufff…si no jugase para el otro equipo, no te dejaría salir de aquí intacto.-le espetó Charlie nada más salir.

Dean se rió mirándose al espejo, pero enseguida su atención cambió de persona, ya que Sam acababa de salir vestido de época.

Llevaba una botas negras altas con correas, un pantalón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de cuero negro.

Una casaca gris con ribete plateado en las mangas y en el cuello rígido, alto y unos gruesos enganches metálicos que la cerraban en el centro. Le quedaba muy ceñida en comparación con la ropa floja que solía usar, resaltaba a la perfección sus definidos músculos y sus marcados abdominales. La camisa blanca que llevaba debajo enfatizaba su tostado tono de piel y resaltaba todavía más el extraño color de sus iris. Su ojos se encontraron a través del espejo. Plata contra esmeralda…fuego contra fuego.

Sam miraba sin pestañear a Dean, sin dar crédito.

Siempre había tenido claro que su hermano mayor era el más guapo de los dos…pero lo de hoy…

Por dios…estaba mmm…

Enfundado en unos pantalones como de cuero que resaltaban su redondo trasero y sus sensuales caderas.

Su casaca era de color verde y junto con el blanco de la camisa que llevaba debajo, resaltaban sus hermosas facciones y enfatizaban sus increíbles ojos.

-Sam, tu también estás genial.-afirmó la chica mirándolo sin darse cuenta del caliente intercambio de miradas que estaban teniendo. -Qué bien se me da elegir ropa de tio.-

Dean aprovechó que Charlie estaba dándole la espalda porque estaba hablando con Sam, para devorarlo con la mirada.

Su erección le dio un tirón como recordándole que estaba allí y que el espectáculo le estaba gustando demasiado, pero no le importó, siguió mirando y mirando, recreándose con el tentador paisaje…maquinando en lo que iba a hacerle cuando estuviesen juntos...hablando de estar juntos…

-Charlie ¿Dónde podemos alquilar una habitación? ¿Hay algún sitio cerca?-preguntó con naturalidad, casi se echa a reír al ver como Sam lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su majestad, sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar.

-No hará falta, esto es como un camping. Ya sabéis, baños públicos, duchas públicas, tiendas con comida, ordenadores… las tiendas detrás de la mía están vacías, son de los miembros de mi ejercito que tengo de baja. Todas tienen unas camas enormes, podéis coger una cada uno, sobran cuatro.-

Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Dean se le adelantó.

-Cogeremos una para los dos, cuando estamos de cacería nunca dormimos separados, somos más fáciles de atacar.-aseguró con seriedad mirándola.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. -Claro, si, normal, si yo tuviese vuestro trabajo no dormiría nunca.-dijo comprensiva. -Lo malo es que no podemos meter dos camas en la tienda, tendréis que compartirla. Aunque supongo que eso también os pasa a menudo.-

Dean asintió sin darle importancia.-Vale, nos instalamos y vamos por ahí a hacer preguntas.-

-Ya llevo yo nuestras cosas. Después iré a la tienda de ordenadores que dijo Charlie, buscare si hay algún factor común entre las victimas.-ofreció Sam cogiendo las dos mochilas y saliendo de la tienda.

-Nosotros podemos ir a hacer preguntas a tus súbditos.-

Después de interrogar gente durante dos horas y quedarse realmente sorprendido por el éxito de

Charlie con las chicas, Dean no pudo aguantar más las ganas de preguntarle.

-¿Cómo te lo montas aquí?-

Charlie se rió mirándolo.

-¿En plan qué?-preguntó tomándole el pelo.

-Vamos, no te hagas la despistada listilla, he visto el trato personalizado que recibe su majestad de sus súbditas.-la increpó. -¿Cómo se consigue intimidad en este sitio?

Charlie volvió a reírse dándole un codazo.

-¿Por qué?¿Ya has fichado a alguna?-lo picó. -Esas dos aldeanas no te quitan la vista de encima.-afirmó señalando a dos chicas que prácticamente los seguían desde que habían salido de la tienda.

Ambas tenían unos treinta y tantos años. Una pelirroja y una rubia, bajitas cuerpos con curvas de escándalo y sonrisa provocadora, como a él le gustaban y con buenos pechos.

-Creo que planean hacer una fiesta del pijama…a las dos les encanta compartir…no sé si me entiendes.-le dijo con tonito jocoso la pelirroja mientras lo guiaba a la tienda donde vendían comida.

-¿Si? ¿Y tú como lo sabes?- contestó sin dejarse intimidar por las directas de la informática, seguro de que ella ya había compartido su propia fiesta del pijama con ellas.

La risa de la chica confirmó sus sospechas y le arrancaron una sonrisa. Qué bien le caía Charlie.

-Pues es bastante fácil la verdad. Quiero decir, tio mira a tu alrededor. Son todos unos Freaks, es el único sitio del mundo donde pueden ligar. Aquí cada uno va a su aire.-le comentó saludando a una elfa que pasaba a su lado.

-Pero las tiendas están abiertas, estoy seguro de que más de uno se habrá dado una alegría a costa del otro.-contrapuso ya que todas las tiendas se abrían formando una especie de puerta en forma de triángulo dejando ver parte de lo que había dentro.

-Nah, lo único que tienes que hacer es tirar de los cordeles que tienen en el extremo de abajo las entradas, son como una especie de cremallera pero con cordones y ya no se ve nada, acuérdate de apagar la luz eso si…y ten cuidado, tus nuevas amigas son muy ruidosas...-lo picó señalando con un cabeceo a las chicas que los seguían obcecadamente. -Aunque tampoco te hagas problema con el tema del ruido, porque como te digo todos van a lo suyo y por las noches hay bastante ruido por aquí…fiestas, música, gente, diversión…tu sabes.-acabó riendo haciéndole un gesto con las cejas mientras asentía.

Dean se rió con ganas, siguiéndola dentro de la tienda donde se había metido.

La tienda era como dos veces la de Charlie y dentro tenía todo tipo de comidas imitando la medieval, tipo cerveza de mantequilla, muslos de pollo, puré de guisantes…, también tenían alguna que otra comida normal, del estilo de Sándwiches, galletas y varios tipos de tartas metidas en unas enormes neveras de cristal y metal. Se giró hacía Charlie poniendo cara de incredulidad mientras las señalaba con un dedo.

-¿Qué? Somos frikis no idiotas, a todo el mundo le gustan las tartas.- replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Compraron varias cosas y fueron en busca de Sam, quien llevaba toda la tarde desaparecido.

-¿Cómo le vas a dar esquinazo?-preguntó Charlie de repente.

-¿A quién?- inquirió despistado.

-A Sam. ¿Cómo le vas a dar esquinazo para irte con esas dos? ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Le entretengo?- se ofreció risueña.

-No voy a darle esquinazo a Sam, estoy de servicio niña.-dijo fingiéndose indignado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¿Darle esquinazo a Sam? No…

Aunque sí que iba a darle algo… la adrenalina empezó a correrle a toda velocidad por sus venas cuando recordó el atuendo de esa mañana.

La tienda de informática estaba llena de gente, pero la cabeza de Sam sobresalía al final de ella.

-Ey niño genio.-lo llamó al llegar a su lado. Sam levantó la cabeza despistado.

-Ey… ¿Averiguasteis algo?-les preguntó.

-Nada. ¿Y tú?-

-Nada tampoco, mañana volveré temprano.-dijo levantándose y estirándose.

Dean no se perdió detalle, ver como se le tensaban los músculos del abdomen y los brazos, hizo que sintiese hambre…mucha hambre…y no precisamente de comida.

Los tres juntos cenaron en la tienda de Charlie, turnándose para ir a ducharse de uno en uno. Ella les contó lo que había estado haciendo, desde la última vez que la había visto y como había conseguido ser la reina de Moondor.

Los sonidos de la gente disfrutando fuera de la tienda, se fueron intensificando a medida que la noche se fue cerniendo.

-Mi lady…-interrumpió la charla una chica abriendo la tienda.

-Ariel.-pronunció su majestad con regocijo evidente. -Pasa.-

-¿Llego en mal momento? Puedo volver más tarde si lo deseáis.- ofreció.

-No, no…no queremos molestar. Ya nos íbamos.-dijo Dean guiñándole un ojo a Charlie, que sonrió agradecida.

-Parece que le va bien aquí. ¿No?-comentó Sam caminando hacía la tienda.

-Aja.-asintió sin prestar demasiada atención. Toda su concentración estaba centrada en cómo se ajustaba el pantalón de chándal a su culo. Después de ducharse se habían puesto ropa normal, chándal y camisetas.

-Son un poco peculiares. Pero parece que se lo pasan bien.- sentenció guiándolo hacía la tienda del final de todo. La que estaba más apartada, según pudo apreciar Dean.

Entraron juntos, con Sam iluminando el interior con una linterna.

-Estás preparado, ¿Eh?-comentó el rubio.

-Bueno me fije en que las lámparas son de aceite.-señaló sin darle importancia yendo hacía una cómoda para encender una.

Dean aprovechó para cerrar la tienda como Charlie le había indicado. Sonrió satisfecho, Charlie tenía razón, no se veía absolutamente nada. Perfecto.

Sam buscaba un mechero en su mochila para encender el liquido iluminándolo con la linterna. Así que, sigilosamente se descalzó y se quitó los calcetines para acercarse a él por detrás.

Con suavidad, lo agarró de las caderas, tirando de él hacía atrás, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Deja eso niño genio.-musitó en su oreja cogiéndole la mano para impedir que siguiese buscando.

Sam se quedó quieto, relajándose al instante, al sentir a Dean detrás de él, todavía con la linterna en la mano.

Dean se rió flojito, pasando una mano por su brazo hasta la mano, le quitó con suavidad la linterna de la mano y la apagó dejándola sobre el mueble mientras su otra mano bajaba por su muslo y subía otra vez hacía arriba, metiéndose bajo la camiseta.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro, suspirando.

-Llevo todo el día pensando en esto.-murmuró sobre su cuello dándole un ligero mordisco que lo hizo estremecer. -Tenemos que quedarnos con los disfraces, no te imaginas como te ves con él.- reconoció.

-¿Si?-preguntó ido, perdido en la lánguida manera en la que le acariciaba el pecho y los abdominales.

Dean se rió sensualmente, dejando que su mano se deslizase hacía la cinturilla del pantalón metiendo los dedos un poco… tentándole.

-¿Me estás prestando atención?-inquirió en un susurro.

-No he podido hacer otra cosa.-musitó Sam echando el trasero hacía atrás, buscándole.

-¿No? ¿Y eso porque?- preguntó con voz ronca intensificando su agarré, dándole un ligero mordisco en la base del cuello.

Sam se giró rápidamente, abordando su boca de forma salvaje, degustando su sabor, devorando su boca, conquistándola sin remedio.

Dean no se quedó quieto, le agarró del culo con fuerza presionando sus erecciones, para poder rozarse a conciencia contra él.

Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando, agarrándose con fuerza a su espalda.

El rubio, aprovechó para besar y morder su cuello a conciencia, sus manos subían y bajaban por el cuerpo del más joven, quitándole la camiseta, acariciándolo sin parar, empujando su cuerpo contra él suyo.

Sam gemía, apoyado en la cómoda, dejándose hacer, sintiendo como su cuerpo se derretía contra él del rubio, como su erección se endurecía contra la suya…como su cuerpo era recorrido con una devoción que rozaba lo místico.

-Tendrías que verte con ese pantalón.-musitó Sam medio ido.

-Mmmm…gimió contra su piel metiendo la mano dentro del pantalón para colocarla sobre su erección a través de la ropa interior. -¿Te gustaron?-inquirió en un murmulló apretando con suavidad.

En vez de contestar, Sam volvió a besarlo, bajando las manos a su trasero.

Dean se rió al sentir su ansiedad. -¿Estas necesitado niño genio? ¿Dónde quedó todo ese rollo de que tu no necesitabas sexo, que no eras un animal?-se burló dejando que le quitase la camiseta con impaciencia y le diese la vuelta para apoyarle contra la cómoda.

-Es tu culpa…es por ti...-murmuró apartando su mano, para tirar de sus pantalones y bajárselos junto con la ropa interior. -Tú me haces esto…-

-Demuéstramelo Sammy…demuéstrame como de necesitado estas…demuéstrame lo que te hago Sammy…-le ordenó dejándose desnudar.

Sam subió por su pecho repartiendo mordiscos hasta su cuello, deslizando las manos por sus costados hasta su erección, que rodeó con la mano.

Dean dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro emitiendo un audible gemido, cuando empezó a acariciarlo suavemente.

Giró la cabeza para poder morder y lamer su cuello.

Sam estaba excitado, se moría de ganas por demostrarle todo lo que le hacía sentir, por devolverle aunque solo fuese un poco, del placer que él le daba…se dejó caer de rodillas y sin darle tiempo a protestar se llevó su erección a la boca.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido y estaba cien por cien seguro de que no lo estaba haciendo ni un cuarto de bien de lo que Dean se lo hacía, pero no le importó, lo único realmente importante era dejarse llevar por el momento.

Boca, lengua, labios, lo usó todo para propinarle la atención que se merecía.

Dean gimió agarrándole de la nuca, soportando a duras penas, con el cuerpo en tensión, las ganas de empujarse dentro de su cálida boca. Intentó varias veces decirle que se apartase, que no era necesario que hiciese aquello pero cada vez que lo intentaba Sam volvía a lamerme y todas sus buenas intenciones salían por la ventana…

Lo obligó a levantarse para cogerlo en un brusco beso mientras lo hacía retroceder hacía la enorme cama.

Le arrancó la ropa en un instante sin dejar de besarlo, devorándole a base de intensos besos y fuertes mordidas por el cuello. Sam se sentó al bordillo de la cama, atrayéndolo hacía él, cogiéndolo de la cintura.

Dean gimió excitado al sentir sus manos agarrándole bruscamente, se apoyó en sus hombros con ambas manos y se sentó sobre su regazo a carcajadas.

Las manos de Sam volaron de su cintura a sus caderas, para bajar más abajo hasta su trasero haciendo que su erección chocase contra su abdomen.

Dean empezó a mover las caderas contra su musculoso cuerpo, para crear fricción y poder aliviarse.

-¿Dónde está mi mochila?- preguntó en un jadeo lamiendo su oreja.

Sam gimió cuando Dean cambio el movimiento bajando las caderas para poder frotar ambas erecciones.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó sin voz empujándose más hacía él.

-Necesitamos lo que está dentro…-murmuró sobre la piel de su cuello antes de mordérselo con fuerza y chupar.

El fondo de su cerebro procesó la información, necesitaban lubricante.

-Están debajo de la almohada.-cuando había deshecho las maletas los había dejado allí…por si surgía algo.

-Sammy…-jadeó él a su oído con una risita sexy. -¿Ibas a seducirme?-preguntó bajando la mano para acariciar su necesitada erección con fuerza mientras se estiraba y agarraba el bote de la otra vez.

Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando.

-Nnnn….nnnn….no…-jadeó sin aire cuando sintió el frió liquido sobre su sensible miembro. -Esperaba que lo hicieses tú…-reconoció en su susurró sin fuerza.

En vez de responder, Dean lo beso intensamente antes de dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas, para metérselo en la boca con ansiedad.

Sam jadeó con sorpresa echando la cabeza hacia atrás. -Joder…joder…joder…joder…-empezó a decir una y otra vez.

Dean no le dio ni un respiro, siguió chupando con fuerza la cabeza de su polla, acariciando con la mano los testículos y engulléndolo de vez en cuando, deleitándose con los gemidos de Sam que eran cada vez más altos.

Con más pericia y confianza que la primera vez, Dean dejó que sus dedos humedecidos por las caricias que le estaba haciendo al castaño, resbalasen hacía abajo, metió un dedo tentativamente, arrancándole a Sam un sonoro gemido desde el fondo de la garganta.

-Más…más…te quiero dentro…-jadeó muy excitado.

Dean estuvo a punto de correrse solo con el sonido desesperado de su voz. Añadió otro dedo y chupó con más fuerza, desesperado por sentir su delicioso sabor en su boca.

-Por favor…por favor…-jadeó con desesperación.

Con verdadero placer, lamió de arriba abajo antes de mamar con fuerza la punta, usando la lengua para degustarla con satisfacción.

-Me corro…Dean quiero correrme contigo…para…por favor…-suplicó entre jadeos a pesar de que lo agarró del cuello para incrementar la profundidad de las embestidas en su boca.

Apenas pronunció las palabras y para su morbosa satisfacción, Sam se corrió con fuerza en su garganta entre altos gemidos. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos se lo tragó todo, haciendo unos ostentosos ruidos que lo pusieron a mil…

-Si no me hubiese corrido volvería a hacerlo…-musitó atrayéndole hacía arriba para besarlo intensamente.

-Me encantaría volver a hacértelo…pero la próxima vez que te corras será conmigo dentro…-le prometió con voz sexy empujándolo hacía atrás y separándole las piernas.

Sam estiró las manos para acariciarle el pecho con largas pasadas hasta su erección, acariciándola con la mano.

-Me gustaría…-admitió con voz ronca levantando las caderas.

Dean gimió agarrándolo de ellas para poder introducirse en él lentamente, teniendo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no acabar. Nadie que oyese a Sam gemir podría culparle.

El moreno volvió a acariciar su torso, antes de enlazarlas manos en su nuca y buscar su boca.

Dean gimió al enterrarse entero…-Dios…eres…joder Sammy…no sabes lo que me haces…-musitó entre besos empezando a moverse con fuerza cuando Sam rodeó sus caderas con sus largas piernas.

-Fóllame…llevó todo el día rogando para que lo hicieses…-imploró muy excitado volviendo a endurecerse al tenerle dentro.

Sabía que debía ser delicado, pero le era imposible…quería hacerlo suyo…quería fundirse con él…quería mostrarle todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Embistió con fuerza, aumentando la potencia, golpeando sin compasión su próstata… los gemidos de Sam sonaban más y más alto volviéndolo loco, su erección golpeaba contra su estomago excitándolo, sus manos lo acariciaban todo arrancándole la razón.

-Oh si…joder si…si…Dean…Dean…Dean…córrete para mi…córrete para mi cariño…-suplicó entre jadeos…aquellas palabras produjeron en él una violenta pero deliciosa descarga por toda su columna vertebral…desquiciándolo por completo.

Dean buscó su mirada con desesperación antes de abordar su boca y cumplir con su sexual demanda. Sintiendo a su vez como Sam hacía lo mismo sobre su piel.

Se dejó caer con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, dándole un leve beso en el cuello mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y que se le pasase el mareo.

Las manos de Sam recorrieron su espalda con dejadez, todavía con las piernas alrededor de su caderas, Dean buscó su mirada antes de agarrarlo de los muslos para bajárselas y salir despacio de su cuerpo, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Esta vez se dejó caer a su lado, antes de arrastrarlo hacía su pecho, sin ganas de separarse.

En completo silencio, Sam se acurrucó contra él para quedarse dormido al cabo de unos minutos…

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti…te daría cualquier cosa que me pidieses…-declaró en un imperceptible susurro besándole en la frente y cerrando los brazos a su alrededor.

Sam sonrió en la oscuridad sin contestarle…por supuesto que lo haría…igual que él…


	25. Celos

Hola mis amores. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis añadirme al Twitter donde siempre aviso de cuando actualizo. AlexiaRinaldi. Besos. Alexía. Espero que os guste y contarme que tal.

_**Capítulo 24 Celos II**_

Era el mejor sueño del mundo.

Soñaba con una suave y cálida boca que besaba suavemente sus labios, lamia lentamente su cuello, mordía sensualmente sus pectorales, con una húmeda y suave lengua que lamía sus abdominales entre excitante y pequeños mordiscos…que bajaba hacía abajo lentamente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la devastadora mirada de Dean mientras mordía el lugar donde se marcaba el hueso de su cadera con fuerza, haciéndolo estremecer violentamente.

-Buenos días.-murmuró con sus verdes ojos velados por la lujuria. Su erección que ya estaba más que dispuesta, se endureció dolorosamente haciéndolo sisear al escuchar su oscuro tono de voz.

Dean siguió bajando por el lateral, ignorando completamente su miembro. Le separó las piernas lentamente acariciándoselas de arriba abajo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, mordió suavemente el interior de su muslo, haciendo que Sam se estremeciese, aunque no apartó la mirada.

Una sensual sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dean antes de pasar al otro muslo y repetir la caricia.

Subió lentamente con la lengua, hasta su erección, empezando a lamer sus testículos sin prisas…muy despacio…deleitándose al escuchar como se le aceleraba la respiración.

-Me desperté con ganas de comer.-murmuró antes de subir con la lengua por toda su extensión.

Los ojos de Sam se escurecieron por el deseo, bajo la mano y acarició con suavidad su mejilla antes de hacerle levantar un poco la cabeza. Con el pulgar dibujó sus gruesos labios, separándoselos.

Con una calma que contrastaba con el fuego que se veía en su mirada, Sam, guió su cabeza hasta la punta de su erección, haciendo que la bajase para roza sus labios con ella.

-Come.-le ordenó con voz ronca y seca.

Todo el cuerpo de Dean reaccionó como si fuese pólvora al escuchar semejante orden, estallando. ¿Dónde estaba al Sam modosito y estirado?

Por supuesto, aceptó la invitación, ese Sam silencioso, confiado y sensual lo estaba poniendo a mil.

En el momento que rodeo la punta con los labios, Sam respiró ruidosamente. Pasó la lengua lentamente por la cabeza tocándole superficialmente y se previo aviso, se lo metió entero en la boca.

Chupo con fuerza desde la base, disminuyendo la presión conforme subía hacía arriba y aumentándola cuando bajaba.

Los jadeos fueron aumentando poco a poco…pero ni un gemido. Parecía que esa mañana, Sam quería jugar a ser un tipo duro. Mejor…sería más satisfactorio cuando lo escuchase.

Subió por su cuerpo rápidamente, para poder darle un intenso y húmedo beso.

-Estas muy callado esta mañana.-murmuró en su oído dándole un ligero mordisco en el cuello.

En vez de contestar, Sam atrapó su boca en un temperamental beso. Casi por inercia, Dean bajó la mano hasta su erección, empezando a acariciarlo nuevamente muy despacio.

El moreno levantó las caderas en respuesta suspirando dentro del beso, arrancándole una sonrisa.

Volvió a bajar para atenderle como le gustaba…

Lamiendo sin prisas…chupando con gusto..haciéndole gemir como a una quinceañera.

-Mucho mejor.-murmuró cuando volvió a subir para besarlo. -Me encanta oírte gemir.-jadeó en su oído.

Sam se rió poniéndose colorado.

-Cállate.-murmuró con vergüenza haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda para ponerse encima de él.

-Vaya…por fin hablas.-le dijo dejándose hacer. -No estás muy hablador hoy.-se burló.

-No tengo muchas ganas de hablar.-respondió mordiéndole el pecho antes de volver a besarle.

-Ya he visto de lo que tenías ganas.-respondió en un sensual susurro para picarlo.

-Que va…no tienes ni idea.-le aseguró en un susurro separándole las piernas para ponerse en medio.

Dean levantó las piernas enredándolas en su cadera.

-¿No? ¿Y porque no me lo cuentas?-le tentó levantando las caderas para frotarse contra él y aliviar su dolorosa erección.

Los ojos de Sam volvieron a oscurecerse con deseo, bajó la mano por su cuerpo, acariciándole el pecho y los abdominales hasta llegar a su erección que agarró con fuerza empezando a acariciarlo con firmeza mientras asaltaba su boca son desenfreno.

Sam se pasó los siguientes minutos besándolo sin parar, sin dejar de acariciarlo cada vez con más y más fuerza.

-Si joder. Justo así Sammy…-jadeo en su oído abrazándose a sus anchos hombros, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo sin control todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-¿Te gusta así?-preguntó a su oído en un murmullo caliente, sin darle un segundo de descanso, incrementando el ritmo.

-Sammy…Sammy…si…si…me gusta…dios….me voy a…-gimió en voz alta al sentir como acariciaba sus testículos abandonando su erección. Dean hizo varios gemidos de protesta que quedaron interrumpidos cuando Sam volvió a agarrarle esta vez con más brusquedad y volver a acariciarle rápidamente hasta que consiguió que acabase en su mano, provocándole un intenso orgasmo.

-Eso ha estado...-musitó Dean dándole un pequeño mordisco en los labios intentando recuperar la respiración.

-¿Bien?-inquirió Sam sonriendo un poco respondiéndole con otro mordisco.

Dean se rió dejando caer los brazos que todavía rodeaban su espalda. -Mejor que bien.-

Sam se separó lentamente para darle espacio, apenas había tocado la almohada con la cabeza cuando la voz de Charlie le llegó de fuera.

-Dean.-murmuró en voz muy baja.

Sam le miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Dean…tio…corta lo que estés haciendo…no encuentro a Sam y lo he buscado por todo el campamento.-susurró sin intentar abrir la entrada.

-¿Por qué estás buscando a Sam?-preguntó sin entender levantándose para vestirse al mismo tiempo que él.

-Tio no hace falta que disimules. Anoche fui a acompañar a Ariel a su tienda y oí el festival del sexo que tenías montado ahí dentro con tu amiguita. Por cierto, empiezo a plantearme si no me compensaría probar a tener algo contigo. Que espectáculo chico. Que envidia.-dijo con incredulidad en la voz.

Dean estalló a carcajadas. Todavía se rió más al ver como Sam se ponía completamente pálido.

-He ido a buscar a Sam para acompañarle a desayunar y entretenértelo un poco para que siguieses con la diversión pero no lo encuentro a lo mejor le ha pasado algo.-le explicó.

-Vale, gracias Charlie pero no hace falta. Acabo de hablar con Sam fue al bosque a echar un vistazo.-le comentó vistiéndose con más calma mientras Sam seguía con cara de susto haciendo lo mismo. Creo que estaba en la entrada. ¿Porque no vas a buscar algo de desayuno mientras acabo aquí?-le preguntó todavía sonriendo.

-Vale, te veo en diez minutos.-informó alejándose.

Sam se quedó mirando a la puerta, con la camisa en la mano antes de pasarse la mano por la cara y suspirar.

-Mierda.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Charlie nos oyó.-puntualizó sin vestirse mirándolo.

-¿Y?-no entendía el punto, no los había visto y creía que Sam había pasado la noche fuera.

-¿Como que y ? Nos escuchó. A nosotros.-dijo señalándolos alternativamente con el dedo. Bufó al ver que ponía cara de no entender. -Escucho a dos hombres.-explicó.

Dean abrió los ojos al escucharlo pero se echó a reír a los pocos segundos.

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía por eso.-dijo como si nada tirando de los cordones para soltarlos.

-¿Como no voy a preocuparme por eso?-preguntó como si se le hubiese ido la cabeza.

-No, Charlie no oyó a dos hombres. Me oyó a mí con otra persona…lo dijo bien claro antes. "Oí el festival del sexo que tenías montado ahí dentro con tu amiguita".- repitió sonriendo ampliamente.

Sam entrecerró los ojos recordando las palabras de la chica. Dean tenía razón, esas habían sido sus palabras.

-¿Pero como es posible?-inquirió sin entender.

-Pues es posible porque…-empezó Dean sonriendo cada vez más y usando un tono jocoso.- gimes como una nena.-afirmó antes de salir corriendo por la puerta por las posibles represalias.

Se rió sin parar al escuchar la retaina de cosas que Sam gritaba desde dentro de la tienda mientras iba a las duchas.

Como Sam todavía no aparecía, se adelantó para ir a desayunar con Charlie que estaba en su tienda ya.

Llevaban desayunando unos minutos cuando apareció Sam completamente vestido también con su disfraz y el pelo mojado. Vio como Charlie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después sonreía de lado, así que mientras Sam se servía el café se echó hacia delante para preguntar en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Charlie contestó sonriendo. -Creo que no has sido el único que se ha divertido esta noche.-

Dean entrecerró los ojos extrañado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Se nota que llevas toda la noche dándole duro…estás dormido. Mírale, mira su cuello. Tiene dos chupetones oscuros y enormes en la base del cuello derecho y otro en la parte alta del izquierdo.-

Dean entrecerró los ojos mirándole, haciendo serios esfuerzos por contener la risa al ver que era verdad lo que la chica señalaba.

Sam, ajeno a todo, se sentó a su lado, bebiendo su café y comiendo una tostada.

Al ver reírse a carcajadas a los otros dos se quedó mirándolos, extrañado.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.-contestaron los dos a la vez risueños.

()

()

Pasaron el resto del día en los bosques. Investigando, y la tarde la dedicaron a seguir preguntando a la gente. En la comida, Dean aprovechó para recomendarle a Charlie técnicas para ganar la batalla.

Ya de noche, fueron invitados al banquete con entretenimiento que se celebraba en el campamento. Así que después de ducharse, se vistieron con la ropa que Charlie les había traído. Eran iguales de las otras pero las camisas eran de color negro en el caso de Dean, y azulón en el de Sam. La reina, les hizo sentarse a su derecha, dejando a la izquierda a una chica muy guapa de nombre. Alice.

Sam había pasado gran parte del día con una sonrisa en la cara. Había sido una noche increíble, cada vez se sentía más y más confiado con Dean…hasta el punto de que empezaba a dejarse llevar…todavía estaba avergonzado por lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

No sabía ni lo que le había pasado realmente, porque es que ni siquiera cuando estuvo sin alma se había comportado así. Eso de estar callado y mirarlo fijamente en plan mirón no lo había hecho nunca…mucho menos decir las palabras que le había dicho a Dean cuando él le dijo que tenía hambre. Enrojecía cada vez que lo recordaba…aunque siendo sinceros también se había excitado cada vez que había vuelto el recuerdo.

Por otra parte, hoy sentía que era un buen día. Hacía siglos que no veía a Dean sonreír tanto. De hecho pensándolo bien, nunca lo había visto tan contento.

Se sentía de maravilla al pensar que él era el responsable de esa sonrisa… aunque eso fue antes de la cena. Ahora empezaba a pensar que él no era el dueño de esa sonrisa…a juzgar por las ardientes miradas que dos chicas le lanzaban a Dean.

Conforme pasaba la cena se iba poniendo más y más tenso. Las chicas que actuaban como sirvientas de la reina aprovechaban cada vez que tenían que servir comida o bebida para poner sus pechos a la altura de la cara de Dean, quien sonreía como un estúpido.

Ni siquiera con Jesse había sido tan posesivo…pero es que cada vez que una de esas chicas se acercaba...quería levantarse, gritar que Dean tenía dueño y llevárselo corriendo a un sitio donde pudiera tenerlo solo para él. Ese ataque de Golum lo dejó descolocado, por naturaleza no era así…o quizá si…y no lo sabía porque nunca se había visto en la situación.

Dean llevaba toda la noche ignorándolo, medio girado hablando con Charlie sobre la batalla que se celebraría en cuatro días. Entre esa actitud y las chicas empezaba a enfadarse de verdad.

Por eso cuando una de las chicas se acercó por decima vez a rellenar la jarra de Dean con los dos botones superiores del corpiño abiertos no lo pudo evitar y soltó un bufido mirando mal a la chica, que al menos, tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Dean en voz baja al oído sobresaltándole.

-Nada.-respondió echándose hacia atrás en la silla mientras bebía otro trago de su cerveza.

-Es la tercera jarra que te tomas. Sueles beber dos como máximo por comida. Llevas toda la noche bufando y fulminando con la mirada a las dos sirvientas. Así que … repito… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Vaya…te has fijado.-murmuró sin ser capaz de guardar silencio.

Dean entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.

-Claro que me he dado cuenta. ¿Porque dices eso?-

-Por nada. Tonterías. Y por cierto, no estaba bufando ni mirando mal a esas dos frescas.-le espetó molesto.

Dean casi se atraganta de la risa al escucharlo.

-¿Frescas? ¿Estas celoso Samantha?-inquirió con malicia echándose un poco hacía delante.

-No me llames Samantha. Y no, no estoy celoso. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Solo porque lleves toda la cena sin hacerme caso, a tu bola, pasando de mi. Que va. Ni me había fijado. Sigue a lo tuyo y diviértete.-afirmó bebiendo otro trago sin mirarlo, fijando su mirada en dos tíos que se besaban apasionadamente en un rincón. La envidia le golpeo sin previo aviso. Allí estaban aquellos dos pasándoselo bien y el allí…prácticamente suplicando un poco de atención. Patético. Se insultó a si mismo.

Sin esperar a que el sorprendido Dean le contestase, se levantó y salió del lugar en varios pasos.

Llevaba ya varios minutos caminando para descargar el enfado cuando unos ruidos extraños lo hicieron detenerse. Con cuidado, se asomó detrás del árbol que tenía delante para echar un vistazo con la pistola en la mano.

Casi se cae de bruces de la impresión por la escena que tenía delante. Los dos tíos que había visto besándose en el banquete, estaban delante. Los dos con los pantalones por los tobillos, uno inclinado agarrándose al tronco del árbol y otro dándole por detrás. Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo moviéndose de forma errática.

Sam movió la cabeza hacía el lado. Definitivamente la escena no le excitaba nada, de hecho lo que le llamaba la atención era que a pesar de haber tenido relaciones con Dean varias veces jamás lo habían hecho en esa postura, que curiosamente era la más habitual en las relaciones entre hombres. Siendo sincero agradeció que Dean no quisiera hacerle de ese modo. Le parecía un poco sucio e impersonal, ya que no tenía más contacto físico ambos apoyaban los brazos en el árbol.

Negando con la cabeza y todavía dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de ver decidió que era hora de volver al campamento.

Al llegar cerca de su tienda, vio como las dos sirvientas salían de ella abrochándose los corsés.

La furia lo cegó durante un momento, le había engañado…no habían hablado del tema pero suponía que por su manera de ser, Dean entendía que no quería una relación abierta. ¿Relación? Ninguno de los dos había hablado de eso. Sus furiosos y confusos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un muy cabreado Dean.

-No es no. ¿Que creíais que estabais haciendo? Os lo dije muy claro antes de la cena. No me interesa.-

-Vamos no seas aburrido. ¿No te gustamos?-preguntó la pelirroja intentando abrazarlo.

-Oye, oye…no vale. He dicho que no. Me siento halagado pero no.-dijo molesto desembarazándose de su abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Anoche oímos lo bien que te lo pasabas, mejor que bien por lo que pudimos oír…nosotras estamos dos tiendas más allá de la tuya…podemos pasarlo bien todos juntos. ¿Vamos?- le tentó la rubia abrazando a su amiga sensualmente.

Dean se pasó la mano por la cara con cansancio.

-Haber…no me interesa. Lo siento pero ahora mismo yo no puedo…-empezó.

-Ahhhhh….ya entiendo. Tienes novia…vale. No pasa nada. No somos celosas. Solo queremos probarte…parece que sabes divertirte. Si quieres y está aquí, puedes traerla también para que se divierta. Pero si no sabe compartir…podemos irnos a nuestra tienda y montar nuestra propia fiesta. Que aseguro que por nosotras no se va a enterar nadie.-le prometió la pelirroja besando en los labios a su amiga.

Dean chasqueó la lengua con enfado.

-Enserio no tengo tiempo para chorradas, tengo que buscar a alguien. No me interesa de ninguna forma. Yo estoy en una relación estable y cerrada. Solo nosotros, no hay sitio para nadie más. Con este tipo de comportamiento solo me buscáis problemas.-afirmó con convicción.

Las dos chicas se separaron mirándole confusas.

-¿De verdad vas a decir que no?-preguntó la pelirroja sin dar crédito con indignación.

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero no me interesa. Ahora si os podéis ir, tengo que irme.-dijo rotundo antes de volver a meterse en la tienda.

Sam se quedó petrificado en el sitio viendo como las dos "señoritas " se iban indignadas.

La sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro lentamente. Dean acaba de rechazar un trio. Le habían ofrecido lo que cualquier hombre desearía y había dicho que no.

Había reconocido tener una relación y las había rechazado… " Yo estoy en una relación estable y cerrada. Solo nosotros, no hay sitio para nadie más. Con este tipo de comportamiento solo me buscáis problemas." Las palabras de Dean resonaban en su mente, ejerciendo de bálsamo para sus inseguridades. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos ya se estaban dirigiendo a la tienda.

-Ey…-saludó al entrar.

Dean se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escucharlo. Tenía solo puestos los vaqueros y una camiseta en la mano.

-Sam, iba a salir a buscarte. Me estaba cambiando.-le dijo levantando la camiseta que tenía en la mano.

Él se quedó en la puerta mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Puedes cerrar la tienda? Quiero hablar contigo.-le pidió con voz seria dirigiéndose a la cómoda.

Dean se quedó mirándolo un segundo.

-Si…claro…si…pero déjame que te diga yo algo primero. ¿Vale?-le pidió.

-Cierra la tienda.-repitió Sam mientras se quitaba las botas y calcetines y dejaba la camisa sobre la cómoda.

Dean se volteó en cuanto cerró la entrada. Aquello tenía mala pinta…Sam estaba muy serio.

-Déjame que lo explique. Me he emocionado un poco con lo de la batalla y me he puesto a hablar con Charlie. Sabes que a mí me gustan esas cosas de los juegos…como nunca puedo hablar de estas cosas a lo mejor me he pasado un poco, pero no lo he hecho a posta. Además tampoco quería verte mucho…porque la verdad…cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de lanzarme sobre ti y…-

-Dean…-lo llamó interrumpiéndole todavía dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrisa. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan rápido y con tantos nervios.

-En cuanto a las chicas te prometo que yo no…-continuó.

-Dean…-llamó más alto dándose la vuelta consiguiendo interrumpirle. -Cállate.- le ordenó con voz seca, disfrutando de lo lindo al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía.

-Siéntate aquí.- le ordenó en el mismo tono señalando un cómodo y ancho sillón.

Dean hizo lo que le ordenaba, mientras lo observaba intentando descifrar su expresión. Solo esperaba que aquella tontería no le echara a perder lo que tenían.

Espero que os guste. Contarme que tal.

Besos

Alexía.


End file.
